Thrill of the Hunter and the Huntress
by LoLGoau
Summary: While stalking prey within the Kumungu Jungle, the bestial huntress becomes the prey of a certain trophy hunter. Will one become the prize of the other, or will the two find a greater prey? Nidalee and Rengar fanfic. I do not own or work for Riot. My first fan fiction. The other version of this story is in the LoL thread under Fanfiction. I couldn't get the link to work. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Unintended Invasion

Tracking. Hunting. And, now that he had the chance, trapping. These were the basics of hunting, yet something all hunters, including him, could improve upon in his own, special way. In this case, it was purely personal tastes that drew him to hunt this day. Curiosity, however, drew him to hunt in this particular area of the Kumungu Jungle. He was craving the taste of venison, choice cuts from a deer. With the trap set, all that was left to do was wait, and so he did. Crouching and hiding himself within a bush, Rengar waited downwind so as to not give away his scent.

Secretly, to himself, the pride stalker wondered how long he'd have to wait for his quarry to become ensnared, then he would pounce and deliver the killing blow. If only his greatest prey, Kha'Zix, whom had first scarred his pride by escaping him, could be so easily lured into a trap such as this. Then again, that's what made the alien creature such a worthy prey to hunt. He had to force the foe from his mind, lest he lose the prey he already sought here and now. Now, he heard the sounds of something approaching... It was not a causal approach...

It had started out as a normal hunting routine. Find a herd, begin stalking it, and look for a straggler. It was a common way of hunting prey, yet one that always produced a kill, either by claw or spear. Claw and teeth would be the most effective, and preferred as it allowed her to take a bite out of her prey, and spear would be used if a lone straggler could not be found. Her aim was more than enough to pin a leg to the ground, if not its neck. Still, it was most natural for her to hunt this way, stalking in animal form, as it was how her feline family taught her.

One of the deer of the herd, a buck not quite into maturity yet, began grazing a little too far from the rest. Nidalee, the bestial huntress as she was known, began making her way, in cougar form, into position, preparing to pounce on the unwary animal. She stayed to the tall grass, eyes watching her prey as it continued to graze.

However, it would not be so simple as in most cases.

A loud sound, a bang, echoed through the jungle, causing the herd to stop their grazing and look in the direction it had come from. Nidalee, as well, turned to see what was happening. It was another treasure hunter, a group of them in fact, come to seek riches they would likely die trying to find if the dangers, herself included, did not scare them away. Speaking of scaring, one of them had a gun, a small trail of smoke escaping from the end of its barrel. With only a few moments hesitation, he pointed and shot at the largest within the herd. The shot missed, whistling just above its body, but it did frighten the herd, the one she was stalking included, and all of them bolted to the safety and cover of the jungle. Thankfully, her prey remained away from the rest. She bolted after it, the brush whipping against her fur as she pursed.

Finally, after nearly an hour, something was coming, the sound mismatched as though in fear. Rengar, having remained still for most of that time, moved very slightly to keep his bones and joints from popping and giving away his location and presence. He had crouched nearly as still as stone for the longest time, his eyes closed so as to focus his senses of smell and hearing. There had been a loud, sharp sound, like the guns he had seen the ones called Gangplank, Miss Fortune, and Graves use. This unnatural sound had unnerved and startled him for a moment, but only a moment.

A scent finally drifted into his nostrils. Prey was close, deer even. Also, there was something else: A predator, perhaps? In addition to venison, it appeared he'd also have a new trophy, if this other prey was worth the hunt.

Silently, he waited, until the deer, a young buck by the look of it, approached. It was then that he saw a cougar, its fur a light brown so as to camouflage it in the tall grass in the surroundings he had seen when he first arrived. There was something... familiar about this one, yet he could not place it. He had hunted large cats before, and had found them worthy prey, yet, for reasons unknown to him, he felt this one was a prize worth more than any of the others. Some of those others having been much larger.

The young buck, galloping with fear, ran right into his snare trap. The buck's front right leg was caught, the strong vines snapping and wrenching its leg back, snapping bone as the green rope whipped through the air. The buck could no longer flee, immobilized with a broken leg and the vine. The cougar slowed, jumping over the crippled animal, and spun to a stop, looking at it, then the snare trap. That was all he needed to pounce.

With practiced precise, Rengar drew his knife and let his savagery go, letting out a roar as he dove for his dangerous prey. Just in case, his other hand went to his waist...

Her prey had become anothers, snared and crippled with ruthless brutality. The sound of sudden movement, branches being pushed aside followed by a fierce roar, caught her attention. She turned in time to see a large mass of leather and fur, sunlight reflecting off a freshly drawn knife, the ring of it being released sending an almost silent song through the afternoon air. The attacker was flying straight for her with deadly intent. Intent to kill.

She reeled back on her hind legs, then jumped backward. Her attacker hit the ground as she landed in a bush, concealing herself. A bola appeared in the predator's other hand, which was then released with shocking reaction speed.

Nidalee ducked under it, the rope and balls grazing her back but catching her tail, knocking against itself. Quickly, she shed the failed binding off her tail as though it were nothing, before switching from evasion to dodging, jumping to a low tree just as her attacker lunged into the bush. He stabbed at only air, completely missing her. If he kept only his right hand with a knife, and the other empty save for those bolas, she could easily evade him by jumping to the left.

She climbed the tree, resting in a higher branch to watch. Another bola was coming right at her. She nearly collided with the tree's trunk as she leaped backward to avoid the projectile, her eyes then turning to the attacker. It seemed her evasion tactics had made the beast man angry. She now recognized him as Rengar, a hunter of great talent from what she had seen on the Fields of Justice. He had, however, made a mistake by hunting in her territory.

Backing further into the tree, hidden in the branches, her attacker was forced to approach. While he did, she changed into her human form, spear in hand, arm going back, prepared to throw...

Rengar almost didn't see it until it was too late. He had approached the tree the cougar had fled to, thinking his bola had entangled the beast. What he was not expecting was spear. Luckily, he managed to dodge, though not without cost. The tip grazed the side of his torso, cutting into flesh and drawing first blood. Another step forward would have landed it in his gut. A step back a second later would have kept the spear from traveling through him, but left inside his body. A cut, or a gash by the feel of blood running down his side, was not enough to make him retreat.

He knew this spear, the tip with its leather wrappings and teeth to tear at the insides of its target, and who its owner was. A grin came to his face.

Now knowing that he had a worthy prey to hunt, Rengar let out a roar of battle, challenging his foe, then drew his second knife. The hunt, the battle, was on. He could feel the thrill of the hunt overtaking him.

One moment he was there, her spear grazing him, then he was gone. Nidalee tracked him by the scent of fresh blood, knowing she had at least wounded him with her her spear toss. The beast appeared to materialize out of the air, only the scent of his blood giving her warning as to where he was and where she should dodge. Twin flashes of steel appeared, one mere inches from her eye and the other only just missing her lower abdomen. With a fluid movement, she dodged backward, just avoiding, but now she was falling toward the ground.

As soon as she landed, turning in mid-air to land on a food and a knee, she dove to the side, toward her spear. Rengar, only a half second behind, nearly pouncing on her from above.

Spear in hand, against his two knives, she waved it in an arc, forcing him back out of close combat and into her extended range. At least she had that advantage.

They were on equal footing for the moment, and both knew it. Nidalee took up her spear in a more comfortable position, Rengar doing the same with his knives. The only sound between the two was their own breathing and the thrashing, frantic deer.

The stalemate was broken with a drop of blood from Rengar's wound.

Nidalee brought her spear up vertically toward his center, prepared for a counter attack and to strike again no matter which one way he went. Rengar dodged left, protecting his wounded right side, as he quickly closed the distance, his left hand bringing the knife it held closer toward her.

She bent backwards to evade, then grabbed his arm, twisting it back as she came around behind him. He let out a grunt, releasing the knife, then tried to stab her side with his right knife. She leaped back, taking his left knife with her as she also grabbed her spear, with the front of her boot. She rolled on her back, coming to a knee with his knife in her left hand and her spear in her right.

Rengar was back in the air, his ability to pounce astonishing by itself. This time, she could not evade.

He crashed down on top of her, his free left hand gripping her by her throat and his right hand holding his knife inches from the center of her chest, right over her heart. His left foot was on top of her right hand, keeping the spear from being of use, and his right knee pressed on her stomach to prevent her from pushing herself away. She could not move, nor get away.

Nidalee, unable to dodge, tried to bring her spear up to use his own momentum against him, but it was too late. His weight crashing to her, knocking her from her feet and onto the ground, the middle portion of her spear painfully pressed against her right shoulder blade. A moment later, her right hand was in pain both from the spear's shaft against her palm and Rengar's foot on it. She was able to bring the knife in her left hand up, pressing it against his throat, and not a moment too soon. His knee on her stomach was painful, but the fear kept her from blacking out. She panted. She could not get away, but neither could he do anything else to her.

The both of them panted, both trying to think of what to do. Blood dripped from Rengar's right side onto Nidalee's chest, then slid off onto the ground. The knife at her chest had lowered to her skin, the point creating a drop of blood between her breasts. In response, she put the knife she had closer to his throat, a horizontal line of crimson appearing.

In one fluid motion, Rengar pushed himself back. Nidalee, thinking he would try to attack, swept the knife, trying to cut his throat. Instead, he jumped backward, then placed his knife into its sheath. Nidalee quickly got to her feet, staying in a low crouch, ready to attack. He held up his hands, as though to say he meant no further harm.

She placed his knife on the ground, taking spear in one hand, ready to throw it, and slid the knife across the ground. It went halfway toward him. "Is this peace?" She demanded, her eyes as hard as steel and as fierce as any predator he had seen.

Slowly, he nodded. "For now." He gestured to the panicked deer with a motion of his eyes. Nidalee glanced a moment, then back to him. "That is my snare." He said.

"This is my territory. The deer my prey." She growled. Her knuckled hand was white where she gripped her spear.

Rengar stood in silence, weighing her words to himself it appeared. "Your territory? Or just out of its borders?" He asked. He knew her territory, and this was not it. It was close to her hunting grounds, but it was not hers.

Nidalee's glare was as deadly as her spear. After a long moment of silence, she spoke. "Take it and leave. Do not return." She growled, this time with far more warning than before.

"It would seem we both played a part in this prey." He said, keeping his hands in sight of her. "I set the snare, but you brought it to me. I assume you were hunting for the same reason as I?" He asked.

"What of it?" She asked.

He took a deep breath before speaking again. "Shaw we share it, then?" He asked.

At that moment, both their stomachs growled in hunger, yet each continued to stare at the other. Rengar, hands in the air to show he meant no harm, and Nidalee, spear in hand ready to act on a moment's notice. Finally, she gestured with her spear to his knife. Once it was back in its sheath, she lowered her weapon, but her muscles stayed tense. "Any sudden movements, and I will not hesitated remove your head." She warned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Prey for Two

It was a tense, quiet walk toward Rengar's make-shift camp. The pride stalker had expressed his disagreement of going to Nidalee's desired location, partly because it meant he'd be surrounded by her feline family and the other part because he wanted to skin the deer for its hide. At the condition of keeping his hands where she could see them, she agreed. Nidalee held her spear at the ever ready, while Rengar carried the deer over his shoulders, his hands up so she could see all of his fingers. The young buck had finally been put out of its misery with a swift snap of its neck, the coat remained undamaged as intended.

After several long minutes, they arrived. Rengar hung the buck up with the aid of a rope, slowly placing his weapons down in clear sight of her. It was not until he began skinning it with a much smaller knife that she finally lowered her weapon, placing the butt of her spear on the dirt. She put herself between him and his two hunting knives, bolas, and other items.

"That was a very good toss earlier." Rengar admitted, a chuckle escaping his throat. He touched the wound, the bleeding had stopped halfway through the march, to examine it for a moment. "Did you know, had I not moved when I did, it would have struck my abdomen?" He asked.

Nidalee was silent for a moment before she spoke. "I did. If not, I was aiming for your chest anyway. Your liver, heart, lungs, it did not matter to me." She said. She adjusted her weight from one foot to the other, watching him skillfully skin the buck. Admittedly, she was in awe of his ability to remove the whole of the fur without damaging it, aside from the initial cut that ran down its front skin. The only part he did not skin was the head. "Why are you leaving part of it on?" She asked, gesturing with a flip of her hand to the untouched head.

He turned to her, then in the direction of what she gestured. "A trophy to mount on my wall." He explained. He flipped his skinning knife in his hand, then held the handle out to her. "I need one of my knives to gut it." He said.

She debated this, watching his eyes as she reached for the knife. Her fingers wrapped around the offered handle, then she took it from his grip and set it down on the small table behind her. She then found the sheath to one of his knives and held it out to him, keeping the handle of the knife in her hand.

When he took it in his grip, she released, her hand going to join the other on her spear. "Why are you going to gut it? Why not eat it raw?" She asked. It was not that she wanted to know, but wanted to keep him talking, distracted.

He dug the knife into the throat of the deer, cutting the head off with ruthless efficiency. A little blood did get on the inside of the hide, but it could be easily washed off. He held the head so it would bleed away from the fur, put his foot on the bottom of the hide, and carefully cut off the hide going to the neck. "I am going to gut it to remove the organs I will not eat. Do you normally eat them?" He asked, placing the knife back into its sheath at his belt, taking the deer's head in one hand and its hide in his other.

She shook her head at his question, though she did eat some of the organs, so he went on. "My father taught me how to cook, in addition to hunting, and I've found the taste much more preferable than raw meats." He added as he draped the hide of a low hanging tree branch, placing the fur over the branch so the half that was attached to the skin could air out. He then returned to the rest of the deer, which was now bleeding from its neck where the head once connected.

Rengar took out his knife once more, brought it to the carcass's breast, but stopped before he cut an opening into it. His head turned to her. "Would you care to join me for an afternoon lunch? I am not the greatest cook, but I can cook venison with ease." He offered, a "pleasant" smile, accompanied by fangs, made him look more hostile than friendly.

Nidalee's stomach growled in hunger at the mention of food, causing her cheeks to redden a little before she adjusted her stance once more. Her eyes took in the make up of his camp. A small table that held his weapons and hunting tools, a crate under it for either his trophy or something else, a lantern hung on the same branch as the recently skinned hide, a hammock was set up several feet off the ground, and there was a fairly odd odor in the air, produced by a familiar plant near the hammock. It was the type of plant that gave off a scent most beasts would avoid, herself included had she been in cougar form.

Judging it to be safe, she nodded, but turned a warning look to him. "Thank you for the offer, and I will accept." She said. She glanced to his wound, debating something. "Is that wound I inflicted bothering you?" She asked, more so to fill the void of silence while she watched him. He appeared to have lost the desire to try and kill her now. That, or he waited for her to drop her guard.

Rengar's knife slid into the carcass's breast, traveling upward, making a perfectly straight cut from the top portion of its chest to the bottom. When she asked about his wound, he shrugged his shoulders, emptying out the deer's guts into a hole before she had arrived. "I've been injured before, but thank you for the concern." He said. When the last of the guts were emptied out, he concealed the hole with a thick layer of dirt, then patted it down with a few stomps of his foot. He knew how to keep predators and scavengers from coming to his camp for food. Then again, she knew he was no amateur hunter.

She nodded in reply, then watched him put the knife back into its sheath. He didn't return it to her. "How long will it take for the meat to drain and cook?" She asked. She had began to relax a little, yet remained ready in case she had to defend herself, especially when she noticed him keep the knife on him.

"Ten minutes, maybe less." He said. He took a seat on his hammock, laying down to wait. "Do you know what those gun shots were from?" He asked. This was near her territory, even if it was still part of the Kumungu Jungle, and he also used this area as a hunting ground for game. If there were hunters, poachers, or loggers about, destroying the natural order, the two of them may have a common enemy.

Nidalee's response was long in coming. "Treasure hunters, actually. They come from time to time seeking fortunes, yet find only the remains of others. What few flee and live are never the same." Her parents, her birth parents, came for the same reasons. Even after so many years and experiences, their deaths still lingered in her nightmares now and again, their suffering and anguish alone are enough to bring her awake in a cold sweat. "I only saw one of them with a gun, but others may be armed." She added.

Rengar considered this silently, swinging back and forth with his foot. "Do you require assistance in ridding the jungle of them?" He asked, his tone almost scary. This was not the first time he had killed invaders in his territory, temporary or not. Rarely, would he offer his aid to help another protect their territory.

She thought about this, watching the blood drain from the animal onto the ground. "No. They can seek their own deaths if they are foolish enough to stay, otherwise I would have chased them away by now." She answered. Had there been any children among the group, she would have chased them away, or at least frightened them.

There was another gun shot, followed by a cry in the distance. Both Nidalee and Rengar looked in the direction of the sounds. Rengar let out a chuckle. "So you speak the truth." He said. Nidalee did not find it funny, but she did smile at the thought of them fleeing in blind terror. The look on their faces had to be priceless.

Nidalee turned her head from the direction of the sounds back to Rengar, a frown on her face. "Where do you live, anyway?" She asked, the question bringing a confused look onto Rengar's face. "You do not live near the Kumungu Jungle, I would know your scent and have stayed away otherwise." She added, explaining her question.

Rengar gave her a toothy smile, showing fangs, as he turned his head to her, his foot stopping the motion of his swinging. "And why do you want to know that?" He asked.

She gave a one shoulder shrug, then stared into his eyes, a silent answer to say she wanted an answer.

"I'm a wanderer. Ever since my meeting with Kha'Zix and entry to the League, I've been living in a small house near the Institution. I've been trying to fill it with trophies for several weeks now." He proudly said. He left unsaid the special places reserved for more worthy trophies, such as Kha'Zix.

When she did not question him further, he rose from his place, effortlessly and with great practice pulling the knife from its place at his belt with a thumb and his fore finger. The blade spun once, came to rest in his palm, and he began to test the deer's meat with his free hand, making sure the blood had drained. "Do you want a leg or part of the chest?" He asked.

After some time of eating, Rengar spoke to her. "Better raw or cooked?" He questioned, waving a leg bone in one hand and a last chunk of meat in the other.

Nidalee, who quietly chewed the meat from half the animal's ribcage, looked down from her place above, a branch she had chosen to lay on. She kept her spear within arm's reach, ready to snatch it up at the first sign of trouble, but removed her suspicions of her fellow bestial hunter attacking her. For now, anyway. She swallowed before speaking. "Better cooked, but medium rare, you called it?" She asked. He nodded. "Is my favorite." She finished, then took another bite.

Rengar leaned his back against the tree behind himself, looking up at his companion. It was a different tree, the two facing one another rather than next to one another or diagonally, to keep the tension eased. "Cooking meats is best done through testing it and its color. Whether it is cold or hot, matters only to the one eating the meat." He explained.

She let out a purr, catching his undivided attention for just a moment, as she bit into an unusually tasty piece. "I will consider your offer." She took a few bites, tearing the tender meat from the bones, before swallowing slowly, savoring each and every bite. "For now, I am sorry." She said.

This caused him to put on his questioning face once more. "You are apologizing for...?" He asked.

"Thinking you had invaded my territory and planning to kill you." She finished. She picked off several bones, free of meat, and tossed them to the ground, then picked off a bone, examining it briefly before chewing it for a moment. "However, if you try to kill me again, and the League do not get to you first, I will give you the choice of death: Claw, spear, or your own hand." She warned, raising an eyebrow in anticipation for his response.

It was a smile and his own eyebrow being raised, only this one as though accepting a challenge. "Well, since you were honest, I was trying kill you. First, as a cougar to have stuffed and to be used as a foot rest. Second, when I saw your human form and knew who you were, to find out who was the better hunter." He said, a wicked grin on his face.

His grin turned to a frown when he felt something hit his head. That something bounced off and landed on the ground. Looking down revealed it to be a small bone; a rib bone. Even without looking, he could feel her glare on him. "I hunt for the trophies, not just to eat, and to challenge myself." He added.

When he heard something hit the ground with a soft thump, Rengar looked over to see Nidalee, her back to him and crouched down from the landing. She rose slowly, using her spear to raise herself along with the aid of her legs.

Finally, she turned around, a smile gracing her facial features. Their eyes locked. At that moment, they were not part animal and human, champions of the League of Legends, nor even male or female. They were hunter and huntress, issuing a silent challenge to find out who was the better. In those long moments, they were rivals, practically issuing and both accepting a duel to the death.

Rengar was the one to speak. "The moon will be full in a few days." He said.

Nidalee nodded. "That will be the meeting time." She agreed.

With that, she assumed her animal form, then stalked toward the bushes, turning her head for just a moment before almost disappearing. He lost sight and sound of her seconds later.

As he packed up his things, burying the remains of the deer, Rengar only half paid attention to his work. The huntress, Nidalee, was not just a worthy prey for him, but also a work of art in body and skill. Her curves, movements, knowledge, and personality all made up the wondrous bestial huntress he had, at first, saw only as another member of the Institution of War. Now, he saw Nidalee as a huntress of as much talent as he. Perhaps, given her upbringing, more.

The days would seem like months as he waited the full moon and agreed meeting.

Though he knew there would be consequences for his actions, he felt a pang of regret for being unable to overpower such a beautiful, graceful, and worthwhile prey. Had he continued, he knew there would be no winner. He also knew she knew the same.

Had she gone another direction, he would have tried again...

When she was felt he was far enough away, staying downwind so as to be able to catch his scent, Nidalee picked a tree and climbed it, resting not only her legs but her nerves. That was not an easy task, yet it provided her with a warning, if not knowledge of a danger.

Rengar, the pridestalker, was a magnificent hunter in body and mind. His reaction time, muscular build, and training had produced a refine, well-trained master of the art of hunting. The loss of his eye, an accident she had heard happened between him and Kha'Zix, did not dampen his skills, but enhanced them through his own determination. He was a predator among predator. One to be feared more than death itself.

In her mind, she grinned in anticipation. Evelynn was a predator, but she was no hunter. Though she hunted for food, Nidalee looked forward to the challenge ahead of her,

If the League became involved, the reasons would not be a concern, if there were any. She would have killed Rengar, a fellow champion, and the punishment worse than anything she could think of...

No. No matter what, she could not risk that. If she were to kill Rengar, her home would be in danger, and she unable to protect it.

A few days, and then they would meet again to set the rules and guidelines of their challenge. Rengar had his trophies, but Nidalee had her home and feline family, the only family she had, to lose. She could not risk the lives of her family and her home for her pride as a huntress.

Suddenly, she wished she had drove the treasure hunters away instead of chasing her prey to another predator.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A friend in need, is a friend in the wild

After a short nap, Nidalee stirred, waking from her slumber. She did not wake because there was some place she had to be, but because something was approaching from upwind. Unlike her previous encounters earlier in the day, this one she knew who to expect and the reason for the visit. Had she not been thinking of her last meeting, she would have continued on to a different section of the jungle.

"Holt two three four. Holt two three four." Came the familiar sound of the one and only Teemo, marching on to gather his favorite poison components. His carefree nature was showing, probably from how often he visited the jungle.

At first, the two of them had... disagreements about his visits. She smiled at the memories. Since he never harmed any of the animals, nor showed any hostilities toward the jungle, the two had come to a silent agreement to make a game out of it. Playing cat and mouse had never been so much fun.

A little game did sound nice.

Nidalee rose, stretching her body in a quiet purr, before taking on her human. She threw out one of her traps, watching it spring up into shape, then stretched her legs out, watching the yordle's approach. She would not need her spear, her healing spell more than enough to recover herself from his poison. Besides, he wouldn't be using his standard poison. Why else would he be gathering the components if he was not running out?

The scout leaned forward every now and again, either to push away the grass or to pick a plant and place it into his pack, before foraging once more. Unlike herself, he could not detect her presence through scent or instinct. As he neared the trap, she waited patiently, almost at the edge of her place on the tree.

Two more steps... one more... SNAP!

He used a stick set off the trap. He had good eye sight, that much was well known.

"Nidalee? Are you there?" He asked, looking from one bush to the other.

When his gaze turned to the tree tops, she silently rolled to the ground, landing lightly on her right foot and left knee, using her left arm to keep her steady, her hand went to the ground as well. He still looked the trees for her, so she began to travel through the bushes. She was stalking him like the deer earlier, but not in her cougar form.

Teemo returned to his foraging, scrambling from this location to that. Either he wasn't in the mood for their usual game, or she had caught him off guard. The trap had been laid in silence, and, under the cover of the vegetation, it could have been left there and she not around to see it triggered. If those were his thoughts, then they were the wrong thoughts.

She was close now, but waited until he was leaning forward before she pounced.

In one swift motion, Nidalee lunged, attempting to snatch up the yordle in her arms. She pulled her arms together, thinking she had him, and rolled to a halt. She felt only the fur of her handmade arm bands.

"Good afternoon. How are you, Nidalee?" He asked, placing his blow gun on the small of her back.

In spite of herself, Nidalee smiled as she adjusted her position to sit cross legged. "Good afternoon Teemo, and I am fine. Yourself?" She asked, turning her head to face him. Even while sitting, and he standing, she was still a head higher than him.

Teemo removed his blowgun from her back and placed it back in its holder, then went back to foraging. "The same. I'm low on my blow dart poison, but that's about it." He said.

She watched him for a moment, then asked. "Did you happen to come across a group traveling through the jungle?" She asked, curious about the treasure hunters from earlier. Though she did not wish harm upon them, she was eager to know if they were dead or had fled. One less danger in her home to worry about.

"I found them, yes. One of them was bleeding, another had a fever, two were carrying supplies, and the final one just died when I got there." He said, sadly at the end of the lose of life. "I led them out of the jungle though, they seemed eager to leave." He added.

One injured, a second sick, and the last dead. That explained the cry earlier, but what about the one with the gun? Probably one of the two where were carrying supplies. She hoped the four who remained would not return. "Teemo?" She asked. He stopped gathering and turned his head toward her. "Have you ever made a promise you were not sure you could keep?" She asked.

The scout scratched his head, pondering this question. He finally spoke. "A few times, yes. Why do you ask?" He replied.

Her answer was a long several second in coming, but she eventually did. "I fear I have just made a promise to another like myself, but, no matter the outcome, I will put my home in danger." She said.

Teemo watched her for an uncomfortably long time, for her anyway, then bent down to continue harvesting. "Who was it?" He asked.

She thought of lying to him, but chose not to, feeling he was a friend. "Rengar. We met today, just a few hours ago, and both of us agreed to meet on the night of the full moon to discuss the rules and conditions of our... hunt, I suppose." She informed him, ideally twisting a piece of grass in her finger.

"So, you two agreed to hunt each other?" He asked. When she nodded, he placed his hand under his chin in thought. "No lethal force can be used. That's a rule or condition you can-" He began to say.

"He tried to kill me, before and after he knew it was me. It was not until I held a knife at his throat that he stopped." She said, cutting him off, pulling the blade of grass from the earth. She took a calming breath before speaking again. "I am sorry, but I do not think he would accept that condition." She finished.

By the way he moved, Nidalee could tell he was trying to think of a way to help her while he continued to gather. She guessed he intentionally took longer to finish as, compared to other times, he normally finished by now. His pack was half full.

"Do you know Veigar?" He asked, adding his voice to nature's windy toon.

Nidalee had been watching the scout, the wind rustling his hair, the grass, and the leaves. His question was unexpected, and it showed on her face. "The yordle black mage, yes. Why do you ask?" She thought it a strange question.

"Veigar and I have never been able to see eye to eye, he even tried to kill me if I get in the way of his schemes. Throughout all of it, I never try to kill him. I just greet him with a smile, aim my blowgun, and "foil" his plot." He said with a natural, yordle-like giggle. "You are faster than Rengar, and this is your home. Use those to your advantage." He added.

She smiled, knowing the truth of his words, but the smiled quickly faded. "He can immobilize me with his bolas though. One lucky shot and I'm down." She said, going back to watching the wind blow through a tree, her index finger once more twisting around a blade of grass.

When she turned her head to him after not hearing him, she flinched back, not expecting his smiling face to be there inches from hers. Teemo held out a small, opened satchel. Inside, she could see small mushrooms, like the ones he used on the Fields of Justice. "Take these. Carefully, very carefully, find a way to mix these in with your traps. If Rengar triggers one, and it spreads, the toxins will slow his reaction rate. He'll recover after a few minutes." He explained.

Nidalee smiled earnestly, accepting the small, leather bag of fungi. She tied it between two of the teeth at her waist, making sure it was secure. She then took up the yordle in her arms, hugging him to her chest. "Thank you Teemo. I am truly grateful." She said.

She felt the palms of his small hands patting the skin of her arms in quick session, telling her he could not breath or was having difficulty. She quickly sat him down, her cheeks turning a slight red. He took a few deep breaths, then smiled back up at her. "Don't mention it. If you need more of those, just let me know." He said.

She nodded, hooking some hair from in front of her face behind her ear. "Thank you, for both the mushrooms and helping those people find their way out of the jungle." She said. At least cleaning up their bodies and bones would not be an issue.

Teemo smiled his biggest smile. "Just doing my job." He said with a salute. "I need to be going though. I can come back tomorrow and finish, if that's alright with you." He requested. She nodded. "See you tomorrow then." He said, turning to leave, waving as he jogged away. "I'll be more willing to play cat and mouse too." He added as he vanished into the bushes.

Nidalee was surprised to hear this, taken off guard actually. Had he known where she was the whole time? Not just today but the other times as well? No. She could see the genuine surprise in his eyes the times she had caught him. Still, he made it sound like he was just playing with her for her benefit. If so, then she felt better about it. She wanted to play, and he had complied without protest. Except when he caught her in short order.

Staring into the brush Teemo had gone through, her hand found his gift. She turned back to the direction she remember meeting Rengar, then to the tree she had laid on. After retrieving her spear, she started toward her home, remaining in human form. For now, and just as a precaution, she would take Teemo's advice and use her knowledge of the land, swiftness, and traps, mixed with his mushrooms, to keep Rengar from killing her. If he did not abide by her conditions of non lethal force, then she would make it impossible for him to kill her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Tipping the Scales

"You're a long way from the Shadow Isles, insect." Came Rengar's agitated growl as he adjusted the crate in his hands to fit snugly under his right shoulder, his left hand bringing out the knife from his belt.

There was the soft, silky laughter of Elise, then she crawled out of the trees, her eight-legged spider form ever the imposing sight. He also noticed small parts of her back moving, then realized they were her spiderlings. "You are a long way from the plains, priderstalker." She countered, venom dripping from her fangs.

Annoyed, he waved his blade in the air, slicing away at a nearly invisible web. "I've no time for your games." He said, turning a glare to her before stepping over the over-sized hole in the web.

"Angry that your prey got away from you?" He froze. The fangs of Elise moving into a vicious smile. "You've gained a trophy, a pelt, and a scar. Why are you angry with that?" She questioned. Rengar's grip tightened, feeling the spider's breath on the back of his neck. "Oh, that's right. The scar is on your body, but the wound was to your pride."

Swinging in an arc, he missed her. Elise had quickly withdrew herself via her back four legs and a line of web. Rengar, a low, threatening growl escaping through his fangs, stared at the Elise's spider form, her fangs drawn up in a smile, hanging over him like a dark cloud.

He turned away and began walking again. Insects were not on his list of creatures to hunt, no matter how big they were.

This particular insect, however, would not leave him be so easily. "One of my children was watching the two of you. I was surprised you did not wait for her to make the kill." She said, crawling along the ground behind him. "As a trapper myself, I may be able to help you." She offered.

Rengar did not turn his head. "Not interested. I do not need your help, nor will I accept it." He said. A grunt escaped him, causing him to adjust the crate at his side to prevent it from pushing against his wound. It hadn't sealed completely, blood had begun to ooze as he moved but it was not as bad as before. "And I could not wait. It was act or be caught." He added.

The two of them stopped before a stream. Rengar turned toward a log that acted as a bridge while Elise merely switched to the tree tops. "Is that so? Nidalee lives here, her family of cats hunt both the ground and trees. How will be able to tell her from one of them? Maybe they will devise a plan to ambush you? Poor Rengar, the champion who entered the Kumungu Jungle and was never seen again. I wonder what the story will be. A deadly virus claims his life? The hunter becomes the hunted of a pack of animals? Maybe, he'll have slipped and fell onto the rocky cliff of a waterfall?" She suggested.

The log he walked on creaked, then broke. He jumped to the other side in time, the two halves breaking apart and being forced down the stream. "How many will think it was Nidalee, a proud champion of the League of Legends who joined the Institution of War to protect her home from those who would destroy, orchestrated and carried out your demise?" She asked.

Rengar halted in his steps, pondering her words. Finally, he started again. Elise, her smile fading, followed still. "If what you say is true, she would have put that spear of hers into my back several times before reaching my camp." He said.

The foot steps following him changed. Elise had changed to her human form. "There were witnesses." She said.

"They ran into trouble before." He replied.

"Teemo and I are, or would have been, the witnesses." She said.

This time, he did stop, turning his head to her. She was smiling at the triumph of gaining his attention. And the look on his face. "What do you want?" He asked. She was up to something, and if he did not derail her now, she would use this as blackmail, claiming he and Nidalee were trying to kill each other. Or worse.

She walked around him, her spiderlings remaining on her back, but some hanging from her spider-like hind legs as well. "What do I want? Why nothing at all. I am only offering my aid to even the stakes." She said. She stopped in front of him, the look in her eyes enough to make lesser men turn and run. "I suppose I want to watch your little brawl. I can watch through the eyes of my children, but, since the two of you seem evenly matched, I want to know which of you is the better hunter as well." She added.

Rengar's hand still gripped his knife, the knuckles turning white under his fur. "This is neither a brawl, nor a duel. It is a challenge from one hunter to another. Go back to your cult and have them hunt each other for your amusement." He said, his tone as dangerous as his knife. "If I find you during our challenge, I will kill you. Mark my words." He warned.

Elise did not so much as twitch. "Do you truly believe she will not cheat?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "She and Teemo have made something akin to a pact so he could gather his poison ingredients, I've seen him doing as much. What if he gives her an edge? Tipping the balance in a why there is no hope you can win?" She suggested, her voice ringing with confidence.

"If that is the case, I will die knowing she is a coward." He said. He began walking again, pushing her aside as he did.

She waited a moment, until he was out of arm's reach, then spoke. "He gave her mushrooms like he uses."

He stopped, slowly turning to face her. If looks could kill, his would skin someone alive. "Speak then. I will judge the worth of your words myself." He said.

A wicked smile came to her face. She had him now. "Nidalee is now armed with tiny, neural toxic mushrooms. She will mix these in with her traps, so when you step on one, the blades cutting your flesh, the toxins will enter your body. After a short time, you will be slowed, unable to react. When this happens, you'll be defenseless. A poor, helpless cub with no protection." She said, adding hand motions to further make her point. "Defenseless and helpless, unless you have my help. Interested now?" She asked.

There was a long silence, then the sound of something being placed on the ground.

Rengar crossed his arms. "How will you help me?" He asked.

Elise reached behind herself, taking two small spiderlings into a hand each. When she brought them to her front, she let the one in her left hand join the one in her right, gently stroking the two with her index and middle fingers. "All you have to do is let these two beauties get on her body. They will bite her, injecting their venom into her blood stream. As her body numbs, and she loses feeling in her arms and legs, she will become paralyzed. Finally, she'll black out from a fever." She said. She looked up, staring into his eyes. "They will not kill her, but it will give you the time to get to her, slowed or not." She added.

There was another long silence, then he approached her, stopping in front of her. "You are sure this venom will not kill her?" He asked.

"Only if they bite her neck, and only if they bite her many times." She informed. "I ask for nothing in return. So, will you accept my aid?" She asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Understanding Another's Burden

"First blood!" Echoed the all too familiar disembodied summoner's voice. As natural as it has become, the eerie tone was still uncomfortable.

It did not help ease her nerves knowing she was to act as the hyper carry of her team. Even with the League's limitations on what she could do on the Fields of Justice; she still had confidence in her abilities. The uncomfortable, eerie voice was proof of that.

Personally, Nidalee would wager the voice to be from a deity of fate or irony. As she flashed an uneasy smile to her lane partner, and support, those thoughts were only reinforced.

"Now! Throw another javelin!" Her partner said, his bola only just hitting its mark, slowing the fleeing enemy.

She threw her javelin, and already knew the outcome before the voice sounded again. "I know, I know." She said, watching her weapon fly through the air. When she heard the thud of her weapon hitting the enemy, she held her arm up, catching the javelin just as it appeared.

"Double kill!" The voice called out. There were two other kills about the same time, but she was the one who attained the first blood, along with the bonus gold it came with. Sadly, there was little glory in these kills for her and, she suspected, the rest of her team.

"Rengar!" She called out. The beast hunter flicked his hand, indicating he was listening as he fought off the enemy minions. "How's the wound?" She asked, waiting as she was commanded. Her summoner, it seemed, either wanted to last hit, as it was called, or had other plans.

Rengar roared as he slashed a minion in two, its top fall joining its bottom on the ground before disappearing in a mist of magic. "It's just another scar, better on my side than my other eye." He joked, appearing to have a good time with each brutal strike or savage kill. Ruthless but efficient.

She smiled inwardly, but did not say anything. She was glad to see him well, better than last time. She did not even notice at the time, but the wound must have been painful as his movements were much more fluid.

"Elise tells me you are scheming with Teemo. Something about mushrooms." He said, questioning. He ran toward the brush, joining her inside it to await the return of adversaries. When he did, he grabbed her by the throat, a warning look in his eyes. "What have you and the little coward planned?" He growled.

A sudden gasp escaped her as his fingers wrapped around her throat, feeling herself become free of some of her own weight. Nidalee felt a bead of sweat run down the side of her face when he spoke of Teemo's mushrooms. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She finally found her voice. "I was going to wait until our meeting, but now is as good a time as any." She said. She looked down with her eyes, lightly tapping her foot against his leg. "My summoner wants me to move." She said.

Reluctantly, and with a warning growl, he let her go. She sprinted toward the end of the brush line, and then threw out a trap. "About our challenge, I fear it will not be the hunt you expect." She began. "Lethal force cannot be allowed. If it is, and I win, the League will take me into custody and I will be unable to defend my family and home." She said.

She would have said more, but her summoner urged her into a fight. Rengar's did the same. While he took the lead, she supported with her ranged javelin tosses and healing surge. "Obviously." She continued to speak as the fight went on. "If I lose, I'll be dead and unable to even wait out my sentence." She said.

Furiously, he struck at their foes, blocking their attacks and drawing their attention. "Non-lethal force? Is that what saved your life the other day?" He asked, nearly avoiding a blow and counter-attacking with ferocity empowered attack.

"It was my desire to live, but you were the one who tried to kill me." She said, grunting as she lobbed a long-range javelin out of her sight range. She let out a breath at the reassuring thud that followed. "It was self-defense, not a desire to kill!" She said, breathing heavily. A quick surge of magic re-energized her, as well as giving her a burst of adrenalin.

Rengar let out a hearty laugh. "Exactly! There is no greater thrill than one where life and death touch! If it's a hunt, all the better!" He said, tossing a bola as he closed in, then unleashed an earsplitting battle roar. A quick stab secured the kill.

Nidalee, guided by her summoner, returned to the brush. "This is different: I'll know what is at stake, and will have agreed to it willingly." She replied. The blue light of the recall spell encircled her, her summoner calling her back to the base.

Before she left, she saw Rengar bite the cork off one of his potions. "I want to know about those mushrooms before this battle ends." He demanded after spitting the cork out of his mouth and drinking the red liquid. She was gone before he finished. He threw the bottle to the ground, glass shattering and rebounding on the ground as it sparkled and vanished.

"A lose either way..." He muttered to himself. Looking to the sky, he saw the moon nearly full. "Still time to think it over, at least." He said, then turned to move as his summoner commanded.

When Nidalee returned, she was looking quite annoyed, the knuckles of her right hand white and a scowl on her face. She was pissed, probably at what he had said before. "Where did you find the spider?" She asked.

Rengar, not expecting this, scratched his head with a single claw, still holding his knife. "Near the end of the jungle. You two have a past?" He asked.

"She's tried to kill me, intentionally on several occasions." She said. She held up her left hand, bidding his silence before she continued. "That bug has watched to make sure it was me before attacking, not another person or cougar. It's come to the point I must patrol the jungle now and again to make sure she is not intruding." She added.

The hunter nodded his understanding, then turned back to the task commanded and retreated into the brush. Nidalee moved toward the brush, but did not enter. "What reason does this insect have to take your life?" He asked.

Nidalee shook her head, a sad frown diminishing her features slightly. "I do not know. All I know is that she wants me dead. We've not spoken enough words to reach that kind of understanding."

Rengar pounced on his target, letting out a roar before throwing an immobilizing bola. Both of them, plus a few of the caster minions, secured the kill. "Really? Good thing I wanted to talk to you before stalking you. Otherwise, you wouldn't have lasted a minute." He said quickly, charging toward the next foe.

Finally, at level six, she assumed her cougar form. With her new abilities came the oh-so great feeling of attuning with nature she so enjoyed. She pounced toward her target, swiped the area in front of her, then took down her enemy by going for its throat.

After, she returned to her human form, granting Rengar her feral surge to heal him before tossing out a trap in the lake brush. "You've spoken to Elise. What did she tell you?" She questioned.

This time, both of their summoners wanted them to return to base. "Teemo gave you mushrooms to slow me so you could deliver the final blow. She then offered me-" The teleport came and both were in the fountain of their team's base. He regained his footing, then continued. "She offered me spiders that would do the same to you, only these could kill you if they bit too often or at the right place." He informed her.

As their summoners chose what items they would be using, Nidalee took the satchel of mushrooms from her belt, looking at it as she spoke. "These are to keep you from killing me, not to aid me in killing you. If you want to believe differently, fine." She said, fire burning in her speech and eyes.

Rengar studied her eyes and the determination behind those sharp, yellow orbs. Finally, he spoke, his words resounding with his own fire. A fanged smile came to his features. "You'll forgive me if I do not trust you." He said, spinning a blade in his hand before sliding it into its sheath.

The battle finally ended after twenty minutes. Nidalee stretched her sore arms, pain throbbing throughout her right arm and both legs. Except for travel, the summoner was more interested in her ranged damage and healing than her melee abilities. Rengar, on the other hand, had been a dominating force, charging into the enemy equip like a one-man army to not only take the damage but deal it back.

As she was about to return to her team's base to leave, Rengar caught her by the arm, silently urging her to stay and talk. She did so, but only because she knew there was a summoner still watching.

The two went toward the river to talk. Nidalee placed her spear into the ground and removed her boots, then put her feet into the cool waters at the bottom of the small cliff. "Do you believe her?" She asked.

Rengar, who sat not far from her on the cliff's highest point, shook his head. "The only thing I believe of that spider is that her poison can kill. Aside from that, her being from the Shadow Isles is questionable at best, twisted at worst." He said, fury clear in his tone.

She felt a little better about that, but not by much. He had failed to answer her question. "Then you know I would not try an underhanded trick?" She asked.

He nodded. "You've proven you won't lie by admitting who your ally is and what he has given you. I believe you, but not completely." He said. He reached to his left and pulled long piece of brush out by its roots, then tore off little bits of it.

Nidalee canted her head to the side to look at him, leaning backward and using her arms to support herself. She offered him a true smile of gratitude. "Thank you, for believing me and not her at least." Venom was the last thing she had to worry about. Poison she could cure, but venom was a matter of one's resistance. "Did she offer you anything?" She had to ask.

"No. She only told me about your meeting with Teemo and his gift." He replied.

As he stood and turned away, Nidalee called to him. He stopped, seeing an all too familiar look in her eyes when he turned back to her. "You crack your neck when you lie." She noted. "I was honest with you, it's your turn to be honest with me." She said, looking at him with those eyes that had so captivated him. In those eyes, he saw her as a huntress, a predator, and one who would risk her life to get at her prey. It was almost like looking into a mirror.

Rengar turned his back to her. "That is the truth." He growled. With that, he began walking once more, leaving her there.

After a few minutes, she left the field as well.

As he walked away, Rengar turned his head when he heard the strange magical energies flare up once more, then looked forward once more. He was out of sight before she fully materialized into the building. He did not feel like engaging in more conversation at the moment. With her or anyone else.

Where he was heading was the perfect place: The private courtyard, reserved only for the champions of the League.

Normally, this was where one could find individuals such as Maokai and Malphite. Today, under the chill of winter, there was no sign of either. Trees, their leaves having changed to different colors with some beginning to fall off, were fruit trees. To the side lay a large table, folded up and leaned against the wall, with chairs stacked neatly beside it, awaiting use. He recalled, on warmer days, hearing talk of tea parties hosted by the child Annie. Even if there were not enough chairs for all those attending, one could be seated on the fountain at the center.

He stepped toward the hand-carved, smooth stone decoration and peered inside. Fish had once swum in the clear waters, but, with the weather, they had been removed. The fountain once shot up water, however one of the other champions had broken it the previous week, so he heard, and repairs were to be conducted within the month. Snowdown, he believed it was called, was a bigger concern for the Summoners of the Institution of War and League of Legends. Until it was fixed, water would run from the remains of the statue's feet, flowing over the edge and back into the large bowl below it.

Rengar dipped his hands into the water and splashed the cold water over his face and mane, then shook it off much like a dog would. After, he went toward the closest tree, a mostly red and orange leaf apple tree, and leaned against its chilly bark. His arms crossed over his chest as he took a deep breath of the air, then let out a warm fog from his mouth. What the spider said was true, though she lied about Nidalee's true nature, even showed him the proof. Had he not spoken to the huntress when he did, would he have jumped to conclusions and believed Elise?

He hooked a thumb to his belt, searching for something, and brought up a small glass bottle. Inside, two spiders, Elise's, crawled around within. It was evident they were magical, created for the purpose of being weapons, but their movements were completely natural. The only thing that gave them away as magical was the piercing red eye both had. It made him feel like he was being watched whenever one of those two eyes turned in his direction.

Placing the contained weapons back into his belt, he closed his eyes as he slouched down, his back scratching against the tree bark, before he felt the ground. He crossed his legs so as to be more comfortable. Maybe he should go ask someone with more experience than he as to matters such as this? But who? Perhaps, one of the northern lands of Freljord would be of help. Tryndamere, having sparred with both Ashe and Sejuani in matters of battle, honor, and politics, would be a good source of wisdom. If not him, then there was one other.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the footsteps of another approach. His head snapped in the direction as his nostrils took in the other's scent. It nearly gagged him.

As he coughed, the other grumbled something he could not hear. "What are you doing?" Came the annoyed voice of the cursed troll.

With a hand, Rengar gestured for him to retreat back a few steps. As the air cleared, the beast could breathe again. He rose and looked at Trundle, who glared up at him on all fours. "Hello to you too." He said.

Rengar scowled at him. "And others do not cover their noses when you enter a room?" He asked. The troll did not move. "Sorry. You are not the center of my rage." He added.

"Apologize considered. What are you doing here anyway? No offense, but this isn't exactly a hunting ground." Trundle was another who normally used this particular area of the Institution. By the look on his face, the troll was in his usual pained state, though the cold air must be a relief on his burning wounds.

"I've got a lot on my mind and wanted a place that would be quiet and secluded." He answered. Rengar would have stayed in one of the provided rooms, but nature was more welcoming than a warm room and bed, even during the worst conditions.

Trundle wadded over to the fountain, looking at the statue's remains. "Small world. Anger at a past mistake?" He asked. The reply was a shake of his head. "That so? An argument with someone then?" He asked.

Rengar produced a soft, warning growl from his throat. "Why are you curious?" He asked, his breath heated.

"Distracts can lead to solutions. If not for you, then for me." He said. As though to prove his point, he peeled off a piece of his rotting flesh. When it was detached from the rest of his skin, it began to decay faster, turning black as if weeks had past. Over the part he had pulled, a patch of healthy skin grew, but it soon began to rot as well. "Pain is in abundance. I'd like to forget mine for a moment." He added.

The hunter sat back down, placing his hands behind his head to make a cushion for his head against the hard bark. "It's my pride, if you must know. I failed to make a kill and now I may not have another chance." He admitted.

"Give it some time. Serial killings are best done if there is a connection. I doubt Kha'Zix has the patience to make such precise strikes and cover his tracks." He commented, scratching at a bit of bleeding flesh.

He kept his gaze away from the rotting Trundle, instead looking toward the sky, watching the clouds. Hopefully, it would clear up before their meeting. When he said the name of the Void beast, Rengar let out an agitated sigh. "No, it's not him." Trundle looked toward the hunter. "Let's just say my prey escaped because it has a noble reason to." He added.

Trundle turned back to the water, putting his elbows on the stone as he watched the water flow and spill. "A noble reason is it? Well, my kind aren't known for those, but I guess I'm an exception. Ever considered going for a different prey? Take Kha'Zix for example. If you can't get him, go for Cho'Gath. He's in a cell and can't very well run. Make a duel out of it." He offered. It did not sound like an honest suggestion. Not at all.

"Not for this prey. This one is one of a kind." He said.

This time, the troll turned around, placing his knuckles on the ground and crouching down. He wore a confused expression on his gruesome face. "And what prey would that be?" He questioned.

Rengar weighed the decision of telling this creature, and what he knew about trolls. While he did not think there would be many problems, the chance of rumors spreading was a great risk. Everyone knew he wanted to kill the most recent Void being, but how would it look if all of them, champions, summoners, and citizens, thought his obsession with hunting was so great it put all of their lives in danger? He was a hunter, not a monster.

"I cannot tell you." Was all he could say.

Trundle began to move forward, but stopped as his right knuckle lifted. Instead, he scratched his head. "You and this prey will have to come to terms with each other. Unless you are willing to take up its noble duty, you'll be viewed as a murderer." He said. The troll moved his hand from his head and began to draw in the cold mud near the fountain. "Do you know the origin of my plight? This curse that rots my body and keeps me in this limbo of disease and remarkable regeneration?" He asked.

For the first time, Rengar looked at his companion, curious of the tell. "It was a necromancer's doing. It came to kill your people for land?" He asked.

Trundle nodded. "Hakolin the Bonecrafter, he was called. My people defeated him, but he left them a parting gift that he hoped would kill them. It did not. Until I was born, there was no hope for my people to ever return to normal. When I came of age, I accepted the burden my people had been forced to bear, some from birth to death. I could have refused. Had I done that, none of them would have felt angry toward me, but, in the end, I would have been the only one well among all of the sick." He said, his drawing telling the tale in a very short form.

When he finished, he looked up. Rengar felt his heart skip a beat at that look. "The burden I bear is one of choice, one I wear like a badge of honor. Every day is a torment unlike any most will ever know, yet, at the center of it all, it's like a bee sting compared to the pain of knowing I live each day the way my village could have, had I not taken the curse." With one motion, he wiped the images away. "Of course, I am still looking for a cure, but that's not the point. If this prey of yours has a reason to live, you must chose to take up its station, come to terms with it, or live with regret for what you have wrought. You have too much pride to change into a murderer and think nothing of it." He finished.

Rengar was silent and motionless for several, long moments. Finally, he stood and walked toward the troll. He stared down into his eyes, the eyes of a creature who knowingly and willingly suffered so his people could live the life he had given up, yet tried to find a way to join them. This creature, Trundle the troll, had made a sacrifice few would consider, and fewer would agree to. He smiled and patted the rotting flesh of the troll's shoulder. "Thank you, my friend. You've helped me more than you will ever know." He said.

Trundle shrugged with both shoulders when he removed his hand. "You scratched my back, I just wanted to return the favor." He replied.

As Rengar turned to leave, he stopped halfway. "Why did you damage the fountain?" He asked.

"That? I have a really bad temper toward jokes. I didn't even break the statue, the guy I hit did." He said, letting out a fit of laughter. "I believe it went something like this..." He began, coughing a few times in an attempt to change his voice. "My word! What died- Oh. Never mind, it's just the undead troll." He said. Trundle returned his voice to normal, lifting his club to show Rengar what he had done. "Oh no, something did indeed die." He then swung his club, the air swooshing as the large weapon sailed through the air. "The mood died. Then I left." He finished.

Rengar let out a fit of laughter at that, then turned and continued to leave. He'd have to prepare for his next hunt. Why wait?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Preparations

_This is part of chapter 6 that I wanted to add before, but was unable to. Rated M for suggested themes._

"When you said I should expect company, I did not think you meant here." Nidalee stated, her tone slightly annoyed, as she sharpened her spear against a sharpening stone. "That said, why are you still here?"

Teemo, loading a normal dart into his blowgun before test firing it at a target of leaves, turned a coy smile at her. "Because I was worried about you. We're friends, and friends look out for each other." He replied.

"He's right! We can't just let you risk your life on chance." Tristana added, cleaning out her cannon. Her pack of ammo lay beside her, each of the balls nearly as large as her head, ready in case of trouble. "If Rengar tries any fishy business, we'll keep you save." She added.

Nidalee was thankful for their support and honored the two of them would want to help her like this, but she did not want either of them to get involved in her fight. If all went well, there would be no fight. "You two have to promise me that, if something goes wrong, neither of you can intervene." She said.

The two yordles look to one another, then replied as one "Promise."

"I mean it. Even if he has a knife to my throat, do not get involved." She hissed, as though the two were intruding into a personal matter. They were, but it was out of friendship and not an invasion of privacy. Telling them to leave now, with the resolve in their eyes, would be a waste of breath and energy. Besides, with the coming night, the two would cause more harm to the jungle than good for her.

Again, they looked to one another, sharing a conversation between their friendly, cute eyes. Finally, they separated, Tristana going back to cleaning her gun and Teemo turning to Nidalee. "We promise to not intervene on yours or Rengar's behalf. Think of us as spectators." He said, smiling.

Nidalee let out a troubled sigh, stopping at her work of sharpening, and looked to the sky. Tonight was the night of the full moon, and meeting between her and Rengar to discuss the terms of their challenge. If needed, that meant it would begin and end the same night. "Very well, but stay out of sight. The last time we spoke, Rengar was very suspicious of me... cheating, I suppose. I do not wish to live my life in fear, thinking he's waiting within ever bush, in every tree, waiting for me to drop my guard." She explained, revealing the root of her terrors.

There was no doubt that, if provoked, he would hunt her like any animal, waiting for the precise moment when he could take her without a fight. He was a hunter, perhaps the best she will ever know. To fight him in his element, as hunter and prey, would mean death. Her only chance at life was balanced on keeping the trust she had gained as equal predators. That balance was already tilting in his favor.

"We still have time before nightfall. Are your traps set Nidalee?" Tristana asked, finished cleaning her cannon and now aiming it. She wouldn't fire, not in this enclosed space, and not without it being loaded. "Also, you may want to wash up before going. No offense, but you smell like an animal." She said.

Nidalee shot the female yordle a glare, her face blushing in embarrassment a little. "Thank you, but I will be fine." She said.

Tristana raised an eyebrow. "Let him see you without the layer of dirt. It may make things easier when you talk to him." She said, hinting at something else. Teemo's chuckle revealed he knew exactly what his comrade spoke of.

"You're telling me to seduce him? Seduce Rengar, the priderstalker and hunter of the world's deadliest beasts?" She asked, her tone serious, if not that of a skeptic person.

Nidalee knew the process of attracting a mate, she had been taught so by her cougar family and by her fellow League champions. She did not seduce, however, and she had yet to fine a mate of either species. Cougars did not hide that they found her an oddity to them, no matter her form, but neither did they treat her as an outcast. Summoners and citizens found her very attentive, yet kept their emotional distance due to her wild nature. She was a born human, but became something different. She knew she was no monster, yet, at times, she wanted to find someone who would love her for who she was without being turned away by her other, bestial side. Friends were a wonder to have, but she wanted someone to treasure and for the same person to treasure her.

"No. I'm saying you are dirty and in need of a bath. Rengar is part beast, like Warwick, and has a sensitive nose. Haven't you ever noticed how he avoids smelly places?" Tristana asked. She tossed her pack of ammo over her shoulders, threw her cannon over her left, and grabbed Nidalee by her wrist. "Come on. I saw a waterfall over there. I can wash your back and Teemo will patrol the perimeter." She added.

Teemo stood at attention, giving them a salute. "Captain Teemo will let none have so much as a glance." He said.

Tristana nodded, then looked to Nidalee for her answer. The yordle was too small to pull her, but she did pull on her arm.

Finally, Nidalee submitted. "Alright, I'll go. Let me go and I'll follow you." She said.

When Tristana did so, Nidalee placed her sharpening stone in a pouch at her belt, her spear behind her back, and stood from her place. As Tristana led the way, Teemo went in another direction to take up his position as guard. The two yordles worked as a great team, on and off the battlefields. It brought a smile to her face, grateful to have such trustworthy friends.

The waterfall was not far from where they were. As Nidalee and Tristana set their things on dry ground, Teemo vanished into the darkening woods. "He won't be spying on us, will he?" Nidalee asked as she removed her boots.

Tristana giggled and waved the concern away. "Of course not. Once, when we were on a walk, it started raining. By the time we found cover, the both of us were soaked to the bone, our clothes like damp, heavy sponges. The darling blinded himself with one of his darts so he couldn't see me while our clothes dried." She said. By the stunned look on her face, Nidalee would never have believed such a thing. "Okay, so that's a lie. He wanted to blind himself, but I convinced him to wrap a cloth around his eyes." She admitted.

Nidalee closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "You had me worried for a moment there." She said.

As the two of them undressed, Tristana offered Nidalee a towel to cover herself. The water was cold, but it was not unbearably so. Nidalee had declined the towel, not wanting to risk it getting wet until she needed to dry herself off. Tristana, due to her height, kept to the more shallow end, her neck and up just coming out of the water.

The yordle stopped in front of Nidalee, staring at her chest with an eye for detail. "Tristana? Is there a problem?" Nidalee asked.

"I could be wrong, but your bust is larger without the clothes." She said. The huntress's face turned a deep red at this. "You should change your wardrobe to something that shows off more of your curves." Tristana offered, a mischievous smile on her face.

Nidalee covered her breasts with one arm, turning away from her bath mate. "Could you wash my back?" She asked. She let her arm drop and leaned down, dipping her long, brown hair into the cold water. Tristana was right about her needing a bath. There were clumps of dirt and vegetation within the locks of her hair.

With her body shivering from the cold, Tristana advanced toward Nidalee's own shaking body. There was the feel of cold fur on her back, then a slightly warmer cloth feel. "It's not really a bath, so there's nothing to wash. You'll have to settle for a cold rinsing." Tristana said playfully, placing the warm cloth over Nidalee's shoulder.

Nidalee let out a startled yep when she felt cold water splash onto her back. The sudden impact taking the breath from her lungs. "Cold... That's very cold..." She said, her body shivering and teeth chattering.

"I'm cold too, but you don't see me whining." Tristana stabbed, then moved her hand downward to pinch Nidalee's bottom, causing the huntress to let out a yelp.

"Even if it's small, you have fur to keep you warm. I do not have fur unless I ARGHH!" Nidalee began to say when she felt Tristana wrap her arms around her waist. Their combined weight, and at such a sudden action, was too much for her to maintain her balance, sending both of them into the cold waters.

Nidalee, panicking, tried to push herself up over the water's surface with the aid of her arms, but could not do so for some reason. When her head did come up, her body shivering from the cold and fright, Tristana's smiling face was there. "Did I get your attention?" She asked.

Nidalee, panting from the shock of the water, took several moments before she could speak. "Why did you do that?" She demanded.

Tristana, sitting with her thighs to the sides of Nidalee's waist and her arms down her front just below Nidalee's breasts, shrugged her shoulders. "Just wanted to see if you would be paying attention." She said.

Before Nidalee could speak, Tristana put a hand over her mouth, then held up a finger to her own, bidding for her to stay silent. "I lied about my intentions before. I did mean to give you a few pointers on seducing Rengar, but only if you wanted to know." She explained, then took her hands away and placed them back on Nidalee's stomach.

"I'm not sure a female member of the Megling Commandos would be able to give very good advice, no offensive intended." She said as she rose, moving Tristana down to sit on her legs rather than her stomach. The air was colder than the water, but at least she was sitting rather than laying. "I am attuned to nature to the point I can become one of her children, and Rengar is a beastman. We're not the same as you and Teemo." She said.

Tristana raised an eyebrow. "You think we're in that kind of relationship?" She asked. Nidalee, feeling her cheeks redden again, nodded. Tristana giggled for a few seconds before shaking her head. "Just between us, as friends, we do have that kind of relationship, but it's better if everyone does not know the truth. We are in different units to protect Bandle City, so it's hard to really keep it strong." Her smiled changed, the look like Ahri would give someone. "When we do get some time alone, to be with each other, our different units do not matter." She added.

Nidalee was not afraid of where this would end up going. "You want to give me advice on how to please Rengar?" She asked. Tristana nodded. "What if he kills me?" She asked, hoping to avoid something she did not have experience with.

Her answer was a shrug. "Teemo did give you some of his mushrooms to slow him down. Use those, disarm him, then show him your wild side. Think of it as wanting to snuggle to keep the cold at bay." She offered. Tristana reached toward Nidalee's left breast and gave the slightly lighter brown nipple. She smiled when Nidalee let out a yelp and removed her hand in a rough, quick motion. "You'll have to learn not react like that." She said with a giggle.

Again, Nidalee blushed. "Tristana. I understand that you are trying to ease my worries, but, considering the dire circumstances I am in, now is not the time." She said. The yordle's expression turned sad, disappointed even. Nidalee smiled, not wanting to diminish her friend's hopes. "If everything goes well tonight, you can give me pointers tomorrow. Okay?" She said.

Tristana brightened at that. "Alright. I could ask Teemo to help as well." She said.

This time, both of them giggled. "I'll think about it. Now, will you rinse off my back?" She asked, repeating her earlier question.

Finally, the female yordle complied, using her towel to clean off Nidalee's back. "By the way, how did you get these stripes? Are they tattoos?" Tristana asked.

Nidalee, continuing to wash out her hair, paused for a moment. "They are. I put them on myself." She replied, then continued.

"Really? They're very nicely done. You could make a business out of it." She offered.

Nidalee thought this over for a few moments. "I'm trying to keep people out of the jungle, not give them reason to come. Noxians, I'm sure, would be the majority of my customers if I did something like that." She reminded.

Tristana, finished with Nidalee's back, began making her way out of the water. "I think you're clean enough. Let's get out of here and we can warm up." She said.

Nidalee was a little skeptic of the Commando's idea of "warming up" considering what she was talking about earlier. "And what would this involve?" She asked.

"Cannon powder and a flint and steel. Why do you ask?" She asked. Inside her pack, she took out a canteen of black powder, a piece of flint, and a steel plate as big as a wallet.

This made her uneasy. "You're not going to start a fire, are you Tristana?" She asked. Fires were something she hated above all else and rarely tolerated them within her home.

Tristana shook her, a reassuring smile brightening her face. "Of course not. I'm going to modify my cannon to act like a blow-dryer. I'm working on a lava setting now." She said before bending down to began her work.

Nidalee was shocked to hear this. "Water, cannons, rockets... What do you intend to use that for?" She asked.

The Mergling Commando only looked back at her and smiled, looking as mischievous as before. Better a friend than an enemy as far as yordles went.

_Chapters 7, 8, and 9 are coming out. 7 I will need to edit, maybe make it a bit more flashy, and 8 will still need to be edited. For those wondering, it's 9, 8 in the LoL community fanfic, that will have the lemons, I suppose, scene in it._


	7. Chapter 7

_Not as good as I hoped, but I really couldn't think of much else. I apologize if anyone does not like the whole fight scene. I'll admit, the first time I couldn't think of anything anyway. It's just a small plot._

_Chapter Seven, Terror Night  
_

When they finished drying off, Tristana's improvised blow-dryer doing surprisingly better than expected, and fully dressed, Tristana let out a long, piercing whistle. Nidalee recognized it as that of one of the birds within the jungle, only the pitch was slightly altered. In moments, Teemo emerged from the woods, a smile on his face. "Captain Teemo reporting in!" He said, standing at attention and giving his salute once more.

Both women giggled at him before Tristana stood at attention as well, giving him a short salute before letting it drop. "At ease Captain." He dropped the salute and eased his stance. "Anything to report?" She asked.

Teemo shook his head. "Nothing out of the ordinary Lieutenant." He said.

Tristana smiled up at Nidalee. "Time for your meeting, and make sure he sees your true stripes." She said, slapping her bottom.

Nidalee took a step forward before turning her head to smile and nod at the both of them. "I will. Thank you." She said. As she changed into her cougar form and started into the jungle, Teemo and Tristana followed, staying at a distance in case they were needed.

With the full moon overhead, a slight overcast obscuring part of it now and again, the air held a chill, winter's call that the cold would only worsen as the days went on. Though it was not completely black, if a large enough cloud were to drift in front of the moon, the night would be plunged into darkness for a brief moment.

Standing there, in the meadow near where the two of them had met and clashed Rengar and Nidalee stood. In her right hand, Nidalee held her spear, her left contained one of her traps with Teemo's vibrate colored mushroom intertwined within the blades. Her spear's point was to the ground in front of her, but she could, at a moment's notice, turn it up into a deadly obstacle. Rengar, standing with his hands over the hilts of his knives, stood as ready as she. He wore a belt that contained four bolas, extra but smaller knives, and a single pouch by itself at his belt.

Nidalee looked him over. He stood as beastly as she remembered, tall, muscular, a full mane of hair around his head, one piercing eye that seemed to stare into her soul and analyze her whole being next to an angry red false eye at the center of a long scar on his face. This was the pridestalker, a hunter who collected trophies of his greatest kills and a hunter of predators. With only two failures out of an uncountable number of hunts, he was as confident as death. Tonight, that score would be changed.

Rengar looked over her with the same eye for detail she was giving him. Her skin, he noticed was fresh and clean. The times he had seen her before made her look more beast, a layer of fur, dirt, and a small amount of blood masking her true looks. He could clearly see the long triangles that were her tattoos, a sign of magic and strength, possibly even rank among her feline family. Her weapons were as imposing as he toned figure. The spear glimmered in the moonlight, its sharpened point testament to the care she had put into it, and the trap she held was as Elise said. Besides those he could see, he knew that she was just as dangerous unarmed as she was armed, maybe more so. His failure the first time was not due to his surprise, but her experience.

Through the silence, the only sound was that of the wind blowing against the grass and leaves. Now and again, a leaf blew past them, carried by the chilling wind. Despite the cold, neither of them moved so much as an inch. His fur kept him warm. Her clothes kept her warm.

Finally, it was Rengar who broke the tension. He shuffled from one foot to the other before clearing his throat. "Nidalee!" He called, the sound of his voice carried with the wind. She moved her shoulders, preparing for the worst. "You are a fine specimen of a prey, unlike anything I have ever faced in my life! There has only been one other to evade my blades and live. Tonight, I will not make the same mistake!" He growled, the ring of his knives being drawn free echoing in the night air.

Nidalee's right arm moved, her stance changing to a more suitable combat stance. Her eyes steeled as hard as the point of her weapon. In her left hand, she prepared to throw it at him. She was ready to guard and counterattack, or evade and retreat. He had to make a move, and she would too.

Her heart skipped a beat as she watched him take out his knives, then toss them toward her, the blades landing a few feet from her but too far for him to reach to without her reacting. He removed his weapons belt, holding it to his side, and dropped it on the ground. His eyes never left hers as he disarmed himself. Finally, he smiled at her, then crossed his arms over his chest. "You are no prey of mine." He said.

Nidalee's knees nearly buckled at this, her hand losing grip on her spear, dropping it the ground. "What?" She heard herself ask.

Rengar tilted his head at her as he spoke. "You are no huntress in this. You are the protector of your home, your family. What right have I come here and hunt you? All for a worthless trophy? No." He said, shaking his head. The way he spoke made her feel like she should have known without his explanation.

Slowly, he approached her, putting a hand on her shoulder, offering one of his "friendly" smiles. "You're just guarding your territory from invaders who would wish you or your family harm, same as I did when I first meant Kha'Zix and was drawn to the League. I'd be doing myself a dishonor were I to kill you within these woods." He said. He backed away several feet, giving her space, and cleared his throat. "In fact, I would be honored to join you in one of your hunts. If you would allow my company." He added.

Nidalee was stunned to hear this. All this time she had been afraid of this being her last night alive, ready to defend herself from an adversary she had almost no chance against, and now, as though by magic, he was asking her permission to stay here, even asking her if she would allow him to hunt with her. She was speechless, trying to find some way for him to turn this around, as if it was a charade to catch her off guard. He had walked right up to her and put his hand on her shoulder, then just backed away and was now standing there, waiting for her response. He had disarmed himself, throwing his weapons at her feet and walking past them as though they did not exist.

She felt a tear come to her eye, then roll down her cheek. She released her trap, letting it fall to the ground and arm itself, and wiped the tear away. She looked up at Rengar, her vision blurry, an honest smile on her face. After a few moments, she spoke. "I would be honored to hunt with you. Thank you." She said.

A hissing cry pierced the night. Bushes rustled in the distance. From behind Rengar, Teemo came out of the woods, running toward the two. His face depicted fear and danger. "Nidalee! We've got trouble!" He shouted.

Behind him, Tristana blasted out of the trees, her cannon smoking as she loaded another cannon ball into it. Without saying anything, she fired into the darkness before turning and retreating. Something was hit, producing a "Splat!" sound.

A hissing cry pierced the quiet of the night. The branches of trees rustled as something unseen moved about the jungle beyond. By the way the branches moved, there were many of them.

"Rengar. Get your weapons. If you are fine with hunting spiders, I would like to extend a hunting invitation." She said, watching the leaves for a sign of what it was that was lurking within the dense jungle vegetation.

The hunter nodded, before slowly advancing toward his knives. As he picked them up, his good eye following the branches as well. "You think it could be some of Elise's?" He asked.

She nodded her head. "You said Elise did not give you anything?" He nodded. "How did she know where we were?" She asked.

Tristana and Teemo, both panting from their battle and retreat, paused near the two of them. Tristana armed another ball into her cannon, aiming and watching for an enemy. "They're spiders. Big ones too. Teemo and I found them burrowed underground. We didn't even know they were there until we found a large web. Teemo used his blowgun to make a way through it for us, but then those things popped out of the ground and started attacking us." She explained.

"So..." Nidalee began. "Why are they not attacking now?" She asked.

There was another hissing cry, then the trees started moving. Rengar's head turned to them. "Behind!" He yelled.

Nidalee, being the furthest from him, instinctively lunged forward. Not a second later, an angry spider's fangs closed down where her head once was. The night roared with the sound of Tristana's cannon, the close range blast blowing off nearly a third of the giant insect's body.

The cannonball clinged when it was stopped by the armored hide of a dark spider, its hide the color of aged, tarnished steel. There were two other spiders just like it emerging from the jungle. Four other spiders, their hides a dark, green moss color, hissed below the legs of the others. The one Tristana had killed was one of the dark ones.

"I take it those are the ones?" Nidalee asked from behind the two yordles. They both nodded. "Can you two take the small ones?" She asked.

Tristana armed her cannon. Teemo loaded his blowgun. "If you and Rengar distract the big ones we can." He said.

Nidalee felt a hand under her arm, helping her up from her crouched position. "Armored spiders. For once, I think I will have an insect for a trophy." Rengar said in a low, threatening growl.

Nidalee, grunting with the effort, threw her spear with a mighty effort. Right behind it, Rengar began charging forward. When the spear hit, its tip clanging against the head of the lead spider, a swift strike of his knife sliced into its hard exoskeleton. The blade did not clean the head in two, but it was enough to be painful, staggering blow, if not fatal.

The other two other armored spiders lunged toward Rengar, seeking retaliation for their wounded ally. He stepped back once, then again, evading their snapping jaws and those of the smaller greens below. He paused when he felt something at both his shoulders, then looked up to see Nidalee's face. Their eyes meeting for a moment as she used him as a rail to flip onto the large spider at his right, her hand catching her spear as its butt hit the ground, bouncing slightly.

From her high point, away from danger for the time, she took her spear in both hands, holding her weapon above her head, and slammed it down at the neck of the spider. It's legs buckled, bringing its body down to the ground, but failed to make more than a small wound. Seeing this, she pulled her spear free, but remained on top of its body.

One of the green spiders suddenly disappeared, the grass waving from an unnatural breeze. Another of the four fell to the ground, blow darts covering its front side. Tristana, staying at the back, smiled before the reassuring crash of her cannonball hitting a tree rang out. Teemo was already putting down a third spider by the time the other ones noticed.

The remaining armored spider snatched up the unharmed green one in its jaws, swallowing it into its protective body before it began backing away at a remarkable rate. Rengar would not have it. He roared for battle. In one hand, he held his hunting knife; in the other, a bola flew from it. Before the weapon reached its intended target, he was rushing toward it.

Nidalee, after taking a quick survey of the battle field, slammed her spear back into the spider's neck. This time, her spear went all the way through it, cutting off its hissing cry of pain and agony. When she looked over to see how Rengar was doing, she called out. "Stop! Don't kill it!" She yelled.

Her cry came too late. The impact of his knife hitting spiders head echoed in the night. The spider, unable to keep itself up with the wound and Rengar's added weight, fell to the ground. His eyes, one angry and the other emotionless, turned to her. "What?" He growled.

"I needed them alive for the Summoners to examine." She said.

Teemo and Tristana looked from Rengar, pulling his knife free from his kill, to Nidalee, standing on the body of the large, armored spider. "There's the green one inside it." Teemo told her, recalling the scene from where he was at the time.

Nidalee shook her head, then hopped down to begin removing her spear. "I do not think it will want to leave. There's no protection for it." She explained. Sure enough, the only reason they were out was because of the protection the larger ones offered. Now that the one it hid in was dead, it was a trap waiting to go off. A very fatal trap by the look of it. "Rengar. Can you remove this one's head? It should be easier to remove than the others." She said.

The hunter walked over, grunting something under his breath. "Why did you want these things alive? Aren't they better off dead?" He demanded. When she moved out of his way, he began working to remove it.

"I wanted them alive so as to prove Elise had either sent them or had been hiding them. With my entrance to the League, the Summoners agreed to protect my home from other Champions. Teemo and Tristana are allowed because Bandle City is nearby." She explained. That was why Rengar hadn't intended to hunt her initially and did not know she was there until she left her territory. It was some kind of magic the Summoners had attuned most of the Champions with. She had invited the three of them to enter. Elise and her spiders, however, were able to enter despite the magic.

With the aid of a long stick, Teemo poked at one of the green spiders, making sure it was dead, before he picked it up. "There's this one, but it's dead. Couldn't you show them the armored one that has the living green one inside?" He asked.

She shook her head again. "The green ones are poisonous. Right now, it's cornered and will attack anyone that tries to get it. If both were alive, it could be sealed inside the body through the mouth, the large one forced to move. Right now..." She began, then looked to Rengar, who had managed to remove the head through brute force, grunt as he carried the heavy, basketball-sized head. "It would take much effort to move. Also, there's the chance of the green one popping out and biting one of us. I do not know how potent the venom is." She explained to the three of them.

Rengar dropped the head in front of her, panting from the work. "That damn thing weighs more than small buffalo. I am not carrying it back to the Institution!" He said angrily.

Tristana looked at it, then tried to lift it. To Rengar's surprise, and shame, she had an easier time. "I wonder if there are more like this one. I could have some friends in Bandle make them into cannonballs. Maybe even a stronger cannon." She said.

Nidalee smiled. "First, the Summoners have to look over it. Before we leave," She began, then turned to the problem at hand. "Teemo. Can you fill that with poison mushrooms to ensure it dies?" She asked.

Teemo nodded and went to do as he was asked, careful to not put his hand too close. Either it would starve or it would trigger the chain reaction and die from the mushrooms. In the meantime, Nidalee picked up the spider he held a moment ago. "Rengar. Care to answer my earlier question of how Elise may have known we were here?" She reminded.

After a minute of silence, he let out a sigh, then began explaining himself.


	8. Chapter 8

_I love Nidalee's new pharaoh skin look. Been wanting to use it for awhile, and now I have the chance. Enjoy everyone._

Chapter 8: A Hunt for Answers

"Have you any further evidence?" The Summoner, one of five, asked. The robed figure held in his hands the head of an armored spider, the same one Nidalee had asked Rengar to remove the night before. The head had been made much lighter through some kind of magic she could not even begin to understand. "Champion Nidalee. Are you sleeping?" He asked.

Nidalee looked up, her arms folded before her on the table to make a pillow for her head. She yawned as she rubbed her eyes. "Yes! Yes Summoner. I am awake." She really was not, but she'd have to try to hold on for now.

The previous night had been a mix of success and failure. Though Rengar would no long attempt to kill her within the Institution and Kumungu Jungle, he did warn that she was still at risked if she ventured into a different forest. The attack Teemo and Tristana had caused proved, to her at least, that Elise was trying to take over her home. Still, there was something familiar about the way the larger ones moved.

The lead Summoner passed the head to his fellows so they could look as well. He put his hands together in front of him, staring at Nidalee like the judge in a court room. "My question then: Have you any other proof that Elise, the Spider Queen and one of the champions of the League of Legends, is breeding these "super-spiders" in a remote area of the Kumungu Jungle other than this single head?" He repeated.

"Yes. With Teemo's aid, I can show you where their nest is." She said. Assuming there was no change in location, a team could safely get in and find the nest. Another problem was whether or not the summoners would believe her and offer their aid.

The Summoner shook his cloaked head before speaking. "Elise was given permission to make a nest in the Kumungu Jungle, a charter written for her, making it legal." He said. Nidalee's eyes went wide at this news. The Summoner held up his hand to silence her. "We know the location and what is being done there. From a legal standpoint, you, Teemo, Tristana, and Rengar have trespassed and killed a large number of her pets." Gesturing, he took the head back and placed it between his hands. "While this specimen is beyond what we have authorized her to breed, it does not prove any maleficent intentions on her behalf. Vilemaw, who resides within the Twisted Treeline, is the breed produced by the large spider you have described to use, and shares similar qualities with this one." He finished.

"Champion Nidalee. We will overlook last night's incident for you and those with you, but Champion Elise will not be taken into custody on what you and Champion Rengar have said. You are dismissed." He said.

Nidalee rose from her seat. "Summoners! Please reconsider! You do not know how strong those... things are." She pleaded.

"We will speak with her and examine them personally. You and the others are not allowed to interfere again. Dismissed." He said, giving his judgement and putting an end to any further questions.

As he and the others stood to leave, Nidalee was about to object, but fell silent when she saw none of them look her way again.

Walking in silent despair, and barely able to keep her eyes open, she felt herself hit someone. "Sorry." She muttered in a soft whisper.

Soft, furry arms wrapped around her arms and chest, causing a purr to escape her. She had to fight to keep herself from falling asleep in those soft, comfortable arms. "How'd it go?" Her eyes shot open, then closed once more. She shook her head in his arms. "No luck then. That's too bad. Well, can't have you falling asleep in the hallway." She heard him say.

She felt an arm move to her legs, then her feet freed from the ground. Her hands went to the skin on her stomach before leaning her head back, adjusting her shoulder to make it more comfortable.

"-lee? Nidalee?" A voice called, stirring her from her slumber. Tossing her head and muttering in protest, she finally awoke to find herself in the bed of one of the many rooms reserved strictly for the use of champions. "About time. Now, what did Summoners have to say about our "friend's" gift last night?" He asked.

After rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand, much like a cat would while it cleaned itself, Nidalee looked up at Rengar's eyes. They did not stay locked for long as her gaze went down to the sheets covering her lower half. "They will take no action without further proof. Worse, that section of the jungle was given to her for use. That area may even be were the Vilemaw spiders are bred and raised." She said.

The hunter looked down, a low, sad growl emanating from within his throat, taking in what she said. Even if they could kill the nest, that would create more problems than it would solve. "What do you think?" He asked.

"There is nothing we can do. If they stay in their section, it will be a miracle." She answered. What could be done if those who led the Institution had already made a decision on this matter? If needed, she and her feline family would be forced to find a new home. "Thank you for your concern, but, if it must be, my family and I will find new grounds to live." She added.

Rengar leaned back in the chair near her bed, having stayed by her side while she slept, and rocked himself in the smooth, polished wood chair. "I see. Do not forget: There are others who depend on the jungle." He said. His chair thunk down, leaning forward with an arm over his knee. "I would suggest speaking with the Rise of Thorns. Best to take advantage of those who live there while the Institution goofs are planning what to do." He said, a merciless smile, fangs showing.

Nidalee thought of this. A smile came to her face. "It's a good thing we have our truce. Going against you frightens me." She said, turning to look at the one sitting a few feet from her. "How long have I been asleep? I need to return to the jungle." She said, beginning to rise.

Rengar put a hand to her chest, pushing her back down. "I spoke with Trundle while you were asleep. His tribe, the Ruhgosk, will send a few warriors make sure the pests stay in their place. If there are any left." He assured her.

She leaned back, not fighting it. The Ruhgosk were friendly, as far as trolls went, and she had spoken with them in the past. Knowing Trundle would speak on her behalf, eased some of her worry. "Why would Trundle help me though?" She asked.

"He and I spoke the other day. Without his counsel, last night may have turned out differently. However, he wants something in return." He said. A worried look appeared on her face. "He would like to search your territory for a way to cleanse his curse." He said.

Nidalee let out a sigh, relaxing both physically and mentally. "Alright. That will not be a problem." She said. She yawned, covering her mouth, and laid back down. She closed her eyes, but then opened one and looked at him. "Could you leave for now?" She asked.

He rose from his seat, shrugging the stiffness from his shoulders, before heading toward the door. "Sleep well." He said, then closed the door as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind himself.

"The kitten taking a nap?" Asked a familiar voice. Rengar turned to see a pale-skinned Elise wearing blue and black colors, her usual attire. "My children informed me of a very exciting event last night. Plus a number of their siblings who were killed." She said, her tone putting a lie to her kind smile.

Rengar let out a low, threatening growl, a mostly silent warning for her to keep her distance. "Now, now. No reason to get testy. I'm not the villain here." She added.

A knife came half way out of its sheath. "Those two "harmless" spiders were to watch us! Weren't they!" He growled, keeping his voice low.

Her smile faded, replace by a thoughtful frown. "What ever do you mean? They are meant to subdue, not watch or kill." She questioned, her smile returning, only with a hint of mischief.

He kept his hand where it was, ready to strike if she so much as said the wrong thing. "Do not test me. Your tricks and deceptions may fool others, but they will not work on me. Treachery with me is punishable by death." He warned.

Elise turned her back to him, walking a short distance away before turning slightly. He watched her like a hawk, ready to snatch her up and break her in one fell swoop. "It must have been something in the jungle that spooked them into attacking. Where they burrowed underground, trying to protect themselves from the freezing weather?" She asked.

Rengar didn't move. "I am well aware of hibernation habits. Grumpy beasts, animal or insect, do not attack with such efficiency and strategy." He explained simply. He made no effort to hide his displeasure with the spider queen, neither did it seem to unnerve her.

"That is very strange. Very strange indeed..." She whispered, looking down to the floor in thought. After a few seconds, she looked up again. "I will look into it personally. If my darlings are being too cranky and grumpy, I will simply move them back to the Shadow Isles. If it will ease your tension, you may accompany me." She offered.

He shook his head, no hesitation in his eye. "I've better things to do than walk into a nest of venomous insects on your word alone." He said, coldly. "Have you anything else to say? Or are you playing at some twisted game?" He growled.

Elise smiled at him, though it looked more like the kind a black window would give her husband before feasting on it, before turning her back to him. "No games. Not for now anyway." She replied. As she walked away, her head turned back to him, meeting him eye to eye. "Until next time." She spoke, her form disappearing behind a corner.

When he was sure she was gone, Rengar opened Nidalee's door, locked it, and closed it once more. Before he did close it, he saw that she was sleeping sounding, curled up under the blankets like a cat. She truly was a beautiful creature.

"These react to movement?" Rengar asked, sceptically, turning over the plant with the aid of his knife.

Zyra, standing a few inches taller than him, gently stroked the tips of her fingers over smooth, green skin of the plant. "Movement and vibrations. If something so much of breathes near one, it will snap toward it, coiling around it. One way or another, this generation will get a meal. One would be lucky to lose only an arm at best. A head or half their body at worse." She explained, continuing to gently pet the deadly plant as though it were her favorite pet.

This was promising, but there was also the risk of causing more harm than good. "How far do these grow?" He asked.

"They grow along the ground, snaking in and out of the soil. If you wish them to protect your large kitty cat friend, these would certainly do the job... assuming she never leaves the tops of trees." Zyra warned. By the look on his face, she could tell this kind of protection was not what he wanted. "I am not a peaceful gardener, like those you see around here. I can promise only offensive suggestions." She then looked to him, raising an eyebrow as the thorn-ridden plant moved up her arm. "Why are you interested in protecting her? I can say, from living there, that the Kumungu Jungle can care for itself. If there is an infestation of spiders, begun by Elise, she will soon be without them." She said.

When the plant fully wrapped itself around her arm, she brought its end up to her face, one end going to her shoulder but the other laying against her wrist and palm. She kissed the end of it, turning a sly smile on Rengar. "Besides. The jungle is home to many more than simply Nidalee and her cats. I would be careful if I were you. Even my visits are carefully planned." She added.

Rengar took her words to heart, even if they did not give him much in way of relief. "Thank you for your time." He said, then turned to leave.

Before he could make it more than a few feet away, he held something grab his ankle. Looking to its source, he swiftly pulled, bringing free of the loose grip of the brown vine. "Tread carefully pridestalker, lest you lose your way and are unable to leave. The leading cause of death in the jungle is becoming lost." She warned.

The two stared at one another for what seemed like hours. Finally, Zyra broke the gaze, returning to her plants. Rengar then proceeded out of the garden and toward a more friendly area.

His walk brought him back to the guest rooms. While he was there, he decided he might as well see if Nidalee was awake. No doubt she'd want to return to her jungle as soon as possible.

When he reached for the door knob, he paused, remembering he had locked it, and knocked with the back of his knuckles instead. He was answered by the sound of a gasp, then footsteps growing louder. "Who is it?" Came Nidalee's voice.

"Rengar. How are you?" He answered.

The door opened, and he was pulled inside by his arm. She quickly closed and locked the door when he was inside. When she turned to face him, he saw that she was wearing more... civilized clothes. (It's her pharaoh skin, the new remodeled one.)

She smiled at the look on his face. "You've not seen these clothes, have you?" She asked. He shook his head. "I wear them only when I must be among the civilized for extended times. Do you not like them?" She questioned, placing her hands behind her head, her left leg behind her right, and turning slightly to her left.

Rengar only stared at her, completely speechless. It was not until the sound of a far off clock that the hunter was brought out of his trance. "N- no. You look very... beautiful." He said.

Nidalee's cheeks held a slight, red tint. She turned her head, placing her arms behind her back, locking her fingers. "Thank you." She said. There was an awkward silence, then she spoke. "I heard Elise outside. What did the two of you talk about?" She asked.

When he did not answer after a minute, she looked to see his eyes locked on her once more, as though he were in a trance of some kind. "Rengar..." She began. He jumped slightly, his eyes turning to see her standing there in front of him. "Is there something else on your mind?" She asked.

Slowly, she moved her right hand over his left shoulder, behind his head, her fingers reaching through his mane of hair. She pulled herself toward him, and his head to to her, resting his head on her right shoulder. Her left arm then circled around his back.

When she felt the fur of his arms on the skin of her exposed back, she closed her eyes.

_Yes. Lemons are coming in the next chapter. I know some have been waiting for it. Sadly for you all, it's actually a new chapter. The other chapters I had made ahead of time, edited them, and only now posted them. Hope everyone is enjoying my fanfiction so far._


	9. Chapter 9

_I did not realize it before, but I do not know what lemons mean. I assume it means either sex or adult material involved, but that's about it. Sorry if this chapter disappoints anyone. I thought it would be funny and a good representation of the characters. Speaking of which, more characters to be introduced._

Chapter 9: A Feral Thrill

In his soft, warm embrace, she felt at peace with the day. Everything had been going wrong, starting with the night before, with very little good to make up for the bad. Her home and family were in danger of being expelled by a horde of spiders armed with deadly venom and bred with magic. The Summoners who had promised her protection refused to grant it, instead taking matters into their own hands for goals she did not know. Finally, there was Elise, the source of the problem, who was unaccountable for all charges put against her, proof or not.

The only one keeping her from breaking down and giving up, who had, just days before, wanted to kill her, was now holding her in his arms, the only comfort she had to cling to.

It was several seconds before he spoke. "You look very beautiful in that outfit, but, personally, I prefer you in your other clothes." Rengar finally said, answering her question. When she looked up at him, her face casting a sad, yet cute, expression, like a kitten begging for a scrap of food, he was able to see her cleavage. Blushing, the red mostly hidden under his facial hair, he had to avert his eye, lest his more animistic cravings surface.

Nidalee saw this. She stretched herself closer to him, leaning with her head next to his. Her eyes took on a wilder look, longing look that he couldn't see. "Thank you, for everything." She said, then leaned back and straightened once more. As their eyes meant, his seeming confused, she went on. "You believe that Elise is after me for some reason, don't you?" She asked.

Rengar nodded his head, glancing to the door for a moment before locking his gaze with hers once more. "She's up to no good, I know that." He answered.

She looked behind herself, to the door. "You're the only one I can count on to help me, but I cannot force your help. So, I must ask, will you help me find her nest?" She asked. Teemo and Tristana had their own problems to deal with, and their own home to protect. The Summoners would not help her; she believed their loyalty lay with Elise. He was the only one who could.

After a minute of silence, she knew he was weighing the decision, his head turned back to her. "I want a trophy in return for my aid." He answered. Before she could speak, he held up his hand. "A different trophy from what you may be thinking." He finished.

She thought about this. He was a hunter of trophies. The more dangerous it was, the more he wanted it. There were any number of treasures within the jungle she knew of, but a trophy was not a treasure. "What kind of trophy would that be?" She finally asked.

Reaching to her face, his hand, almost like a paw, grazed her face. The fur brushed against her cheek, the claw of his fingers scratched against her skin as they glided over. She couldn't help but purr at the gentle touch, the sound echoing in her throat before it was forced through the slit of her lips. When it stopped, she pushed the side of her head into his palm, the course, rough skin feeling slightly cold and rough to the touch. Her left hand had moved up to hold it to her, her thumb stroking the individual fingers of his hand. She purred lightly in that touch, her eyes once more taking on the wild look as before.

"I've heard talk of something called a trophy wife. Do you have any idea what that could mean?" He asked at last, naming his price.

She gave him an odd smile that he didn't know, like the kind he'd seen the fox-girl Ahri give others, though it was not as practiced as the fox's. What she did next left him speechless and unable to act as his mind tried to think of what she meant: Using her small finger, she pushed his thumb into her mouth, closing her eyes to focus.

Her tongue slowly and precisely moved around his thumb, tickling the skin and claw on the small appendage. When he felt her tongue slide under the point of his claw, feeling the rough surface of it against his finger as well, he visibly shivered with the feeling her action made him feel. His action did, however, make her gently push his finger out of her mouth, kissing it as it touched her lips on the way out.

Again, Nidalee smiled that odd smile at him, pushing the side of her head into his palm. Her eyes opened halfway, looking into his. "First, I want you to help me, and then I will help you get this trophy wife." She offered. Her tone had changed from earlier, sounding softer with a hint of something else behind it.

Rengar's hand moved down, slowly, to her shoulder. "We have a deal then, but I would like to know what this trophy wife is." He requested. A sly smile graced his ferocious features, along with a look that said he was expecting something else.

Nidalee caught the look in his eye and moved closer to him, pressing her chest against his, her cleavage once more in plain sight for him to see. "If you allow me, I can show you what this trophy can do for you." She put her mouth close to his ear. "You personally." She whispered.

Further encouragement was unneeded as his hand moved from her shoulder down her arm. When his hand reached hers, their fingers locking for a moment, she took hold of his wrist, her hand moving to undo the straps of his wristbands. She moved her other hand to do the same as she leaned her head toward his.

Her small, warm, red lips met his large, cold, white mussel. It was not the type of kiss either of them expected or, in Nidalee's case, use to. While she had kissed people in the past, mostly during mating season and she failed to control herself at times, Rengar clearly had no experience at this. She'd have to help him out while she undid his bands.

Using her tongue, she silently coxed her tongue past his lips, then through his teeth. She winced, her tongue scratching one of his sharp fangs on its way through, then could taste her own blood on her tongue. She looked into his eye, and saw that he too could taste her blood, which made him look more… in his element.

As her tongue found his, she began to explore the moist cavern that was his mouth. About the same time she undid his wristbands, he began to move his tongue, exploring the inside of her mouth with it. He had a difficult time of mimicking her tongue's movements, his being larger and a little longer than hers, and settled for tracing the fronts and backs of her teeth. It was not until he felt vibrations in her mouth that he realized she was moaning in pleasure.

After several seconds of this awkward exchange between inexperience kissing and somewhat expert kissing, Nidalee had to separate her mouth from his. She was left panting, saliva, from him and her own, dripping from her opened mouth and chin. Rengar moved his hand under her chin, holding her head to his. Her breathing slowed, now breathing more through her nose rather than her mouth, as she felt him run his thumb over her chin, cleaning it up.

When he finished, she still had that same smile. "Shaw I continue?" She asked, tilting her head into his palm.

Nidalee giggled as she sat down on the bed, her top held up only by her hand crossed over her chest. Her legs were bare, save for her loincloth covering her nether regions, and her feet flat against the soft velvet red carpet of the room. The jewelry she normally wore in this outfit, such as the golden bands that went on her arms and legs, lay on top of the dresser. She still wore the tiara, Rengar having asked if she could keep it on. The metal pieces in her hair were also removed, those and her necklace being her least favorite pieces.

Rengar gave off a light hearted chuckle in response to her giggle. He had removed his shoulder and knee pads, weapons belt, and armored kilt. His wearing a loincloth did not come as a surprise to her, but it was the way he looked without all the light-weight leather armor and weapons, he really did look like a beast of a man come out of the wilderness. Fur covered most of his muscular body, save the fronts of his palms of his hands, his chest and abs, and, no doubt, the bottoms of his feet. He was even more imposing now than before when he was in armor. He still wore the eye patch, the objects at the ends of the braids in his hair, and, of course, the loincloth. That last one would have to go if things were to get serious.

As he approached, Ndalee felt her cheeks going red. For the second time, they kissed, this time he did not need her silent guidance as to what to do. She reached up with her left arm, keeping her right over her chest to concern her breasts, and placed her hand behind his head to adjust herself if needed, also taking a handful of his hair. He had to lean toward her, placing the knuckles of his hands on the bed to keep his balance.

The kiss was much more passionate and intense, both pushing the other back now and again, as though fighting to see who was the better kisser. When Nidalee was unable to push him back, she placed her right hand on the bed, her top dropping and exposing her tanned breasts. A striped tattoo ran from the tips of her nipples, over breast, and ending just before her back. Her smooth, flawless skin only changed by the stripes and the occasional scar from battles fought.

Suddenly, Nidalee had to get a breath, her airway blocked by his mouth and part of his tongue. She elegantly slid herself back as best she could, finding a surprising amount of resistance, and pulled herself into a one-arm hug. She panted in his ear, then realized she was staring up at the ceiling, not the wall with the dresser. Feeling with her right hand, she found the bed, close to her back. In the heat and passion of the kiss, he must have pushed her back onto the bed.

She let out a blissful moan, feeling his wet tongue lick at her ear, causing her to release her grip and gently fall to the bed. Rather than his face, which she expected to see, she saw the top of his head swiftly vanish from view, descending.

Before she could raise herself to look and find out what he was doing, she leaned back as far as she could, her head pushing into the bed and her back arching. She closed her eyes as she moaned with the feelings overcoming her, and his touch.

His tongue roamed the surface of her neck before a kiss was planted on her Adam's apple, his cold, wet nose at the bottom of her chin made her shiver in delight. A poke was placed on the hollow of her throat, causing her to go silent for a moment, her mind going blank for a split second. The next thing she felt was four sharp pokes on her right breast, then she felt something warm and wet begin moving over her nipple.

Suddenly, there was a sneeze.

Rengar froze. Nidalee sucked in a sharp gasp. Both of their heads turned toward the door. Rengar lifted his head from her body, staring at something.

Finally, he let out a growl, a dark and threatening sound echoing through the room.

"Stay quiet." Came a very, very quiet voice. The air seemed to distort a little, like an area of heat would shimmer.

As Rengar rose and began walking toward the area, Nidalee pulled her top back over herself. When he stopped, he crossed his arms over his chest, glaring down at the spot. "You're not hiding anymore. Show yourselves." He demanded.

Again, the air seemed to distort, only this time two familiar figures began to materialize. "Hehe. I guess I don't make a very good scout." Answered a female voice.

Nidalee instantly knew who it was, her face going bright red. "Tristana!" She then looked toward Teemo. "And Teemo! What are you two doing here!?" She asked, embarrassment and anger mixing in her tone.

Both yordles were wearing camouflaging makeup, the kind Teemo normally used on the Fields of Justice to activate his "passive" as the Summoners called it. Had Tristana not sneezed, the two of them would have gone unnoticed the entire time.

"Sorry for sneaking in and watching." Tristana began, but paused when Rengar growled again. "Okay, okay. We were spying on the two of you. But, in all honestly, you did promise to give me a heads up if you two were going to go at it." She said with sly smile.

Nidalee pointed to Teemo. "And why did you bring him along?" She questioned.

"She insisted for some reason. Something about the other night." He said, clueless of what Tristana and Nidalee had talked about when they were in the pool before her meeting with Rengar.

Rengar bent down and picked them both up by their collars. He looked from one to the other. Tristana smiled but did not meet his gaze. Teemo appeared innocent enough, but tilted his head as he waited to be put down. Finally, Rengar turned to Nidalee. "Are these two what they call Peeping Toms?" He asked.

Nidalee let out a sigh before nodding. She turned an angry glare on the two yordles. "Mind telling us what exactly the two of you were doing in here, without permission and hiding?" She asked, one hand holding up her top and the other tapping against the end of the bed.

It was Teemo who answered. "We were worried about leaving the two of you alone. When it did not look as though there would be any problems, and I thought we could leave, you two were already… well." He explained, making some hand signals. She recognized them as ones used by the Scouts of the Mothership and Megling Commandos. Those signals were only used to give directions when silence was needed for survival. "I don't suppose we can get off with a warning, could we?" He asked, it sounding more like a hopeful plead than an actual question.

Nidalee looked to Tristana, knowing she was the reason both of there were in the room in the first place. "It's true. I was worried and didn't want to make sure on my own. So I convinced Teemo to cover me with his hiding makeup and we both wait here. We can leave and you two can continue." She offered.

By the way Rengar looked, he did not believe her. "Nothing else?" He asked. They both shook their heads, answering no. "What do you think?" He asked Nidalee.

She took a deep breath, held for a moment, then let it out slowly. Her face had regained its color and she her posture. "I'm going to change. Rengar, please show them out, but don't hurt them." She said. She swiftly rose and started toward the door to the connecting restroom.

When she was gone, Rengar looked from Teemo to Tristana, offering an anger look to each of them. "Are the two of you going to do something like this again?" He asked, a mix malice and warning backing his tone. The two of them shook their heads.

When placed them down, he pointed to the door, watching them as they marched toward it and opened it. He wouldn't have guessed they could open the doors by themselves, but they did. Tristana turned to look toward the door Nidalee had gone through, then to Rengar. "Can you tell her we're sorry for intruding?" She asked, a pleading look in her eyes. He nodded, so she left without another word.

After a few minutes, Nidalee emerged from the restroom, fully clothed again except for the jewelry, bands, and her sandals. She fixed a few strands of hair out of the way of her face before looking to Rengar, who was sitting on the bed. "You didn't hurt them, did you?" She asked. Even if she was angry with their intrusion and spying, wishing harm on them would not have been the right thing to do.

He shook his head. "I wanted to, but I did not." He answered. He watched her place her hand over her chest, a sigh of relief escaping her lips, then looking back toward him. "They wanted me to tell you that they were sorry." He added.

She smiled. "I suppose it is a good thing they were in here." She said. He looked at her questioningly, so she went on. "You asked what a trophy was, and I gave you a preview. I was caught up in the moment." She added.

Rengar turned his head from her to look out the window. For a moment, she thought she saw him looking disappointed. "I should be going. The Summoners will be battling it out soon on the Fields. I've already had to turn down a few summons to stay here." He said, not sounding too upset about it.

Nidalee knew the truth of that. Though they did not have to compete in every match, it was an unwritten code to not refuse the summons. If one of them refused too many times, they ran the risk of facing the tribunal. So far, only summoners had to if their behavior or conduct was called out. "Snowdown will be starting soon. While the Institution prepares for that, do you think you will have time to go with me back to the jungle?"

There was a moment of silence, then he answered. "Of course. It's about time that spider witch was put in her place." He said.

As he left, the two of them made plans to meet after the Fields were closed. It would be nice to have a friend along for a hunt today.

_I am going to be focusing more on my real world life for this month, with Christmas coming up, my schooling, and family, so chapters will be within one or two weeks. Also, to compensate for the lack of content in another site I am posting this story, I am going to be making an exclusive chapter for that one. The link will be added later when the chapters are posted on this other site._


	10. Chapter 10

_Here is Ahri's part, who I think has become somewhat of a must for M-rated LoL fanfictions. Also, can anyone see the foreshadowing? I'll give a hint: It's a whole other topic. Please_ enjoy.

Chapter Ten: Stopping the Spread

It was proving to be a very, very busy day as the fields were becoming a familiar place. The Summoner's Rift, the Crystal Scar, and the Twisted Treeline were all fresh in his mind as the battles went on, summons announced, and the occasional squabble from the Demacian and Noxian summoners. If this continued, he'd be pouncing just to get around, his legs forgetting how to walk or run. Thankfully, the mid-day break arrived, giving the champions a well-deserved rest for the time being. In addition to the break from fighting, meals would also be provided in the mess hall.

Rengar, just finishing a match, clasped arms and hands with his allies and enemies alike. Even if some of them he did not like, quite a few actually, they had put up a good fight. From the calm and collect Malphite to the unpredictable LeBlanc, they were his fellow champions. Some, such as the Void beasts, Volibear, and Jax, would make either fine trophies or great game. Others, such as Ahri, Blitzcrank, and Maokai, were simply oddities in their own regard. While he did not often gather or talk with many of them, they did prove to be useful in more ways than one.

Speaking of oddities, his mind flashed back to Nidalee, remembering their time together earlier in the day. He had to shake his head to clear his mind. He was a hunter, a predatory killer, with only one purpose: To hunt the greatest of game. Why was his mind suddenly flashing back to that woman, and at such a random time? It made no sense. Perhaps, he thought, it was because he wanted her for a trophy. There was the feeling of longing for her, to be able to look upon her each day. But for a different reason.

His spiraling thoughts were broken when he heard a soft, feminine giggle, then felt the static sensation of fur against his own. He had taken off his leather armor and left it with the Institution's handymen for repairs, so his arms and legs were more exposed save for the short sleeves of his leather breast plate and kilt. "Fallen for the charms of someone, have we? Care to give a hint?" Came the voice of only one champion. One of the oddities he had met.

As Rengar came back to reality, he realized he was standing at the door to the mess hall, just staring at it. He turned to the nine-tailed fox, swatting her tails away from his arms and head like they were flies. Just like flies, he mostly missed. "Indeed I have, fox." He said, confident and full of pride as he crossed his arms over his chest, stood straight, and smiled.

Ahri leaned closer, her face inches from his. She was so close his breathing caused her whiskers to move, bouncing up and down from the slight breeze. "Don't keep me in suspense, big boy. Who is your prey?" She whispered.

He smiled, mentally wondering what her reaction would be, before he opened his mouth. "I could introduce you to her, actually. She has a fine pelt, flawless skin, and the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." He said, as though talking about the greatest thing he'd ever see in the world. Ahri was holding her breath, pleading to know. "I speak of Echidhna, the mother of monsters." He said, like his whole life had been dedicated to hunting this one beast.

Ahri, who had been the very image of bottled anticipation, stood frozen, a stupid smile on her face. After a few seconds, he waiting patiently for it all to sink in, she finally moved, like a statue knocked over. Rengar caught her before she hit the floor, then held her up by her shoulders. "Are you alright?" He asked simply, already knowing what may be going through her head.

The fox looked at him angrily, her face turning red either from anger or knowing she had been played. "You big meanie! I know she's not real! At least lie and say it was Cassiopeia!" She said, flailing her arms in small circles. She suddenly stopped, looking at him in horror. "Wait. Did you really kill her?" She asked timidly.

He shook his head, then let her go, seeing she had regained her footing. "No, I did not kill her. There are still plenty of trophies I have yet to collect. Trophies I cannot collect if I am dead or under arrest." He assured the crazy woman. Odd way of thinking of it considering what she use to do before coming to the League.

When she calmed herself down, Ahri put her hands behind her back, leaning toward him again like she was interrogating him. The cute face, bouncing whiskers, and fluttering tails made it difficult for him to take her seriously. "Then you've fallen for Cassiopeia? Shaw we see who is better, me or her?" She asked, giving him her best smile. A wink following that sent a tiny heart in his direction.

It hit him square in the face, but he just sneezed. Her charms would not work on him in such a small dose. The hunter derived his best pleasures from hunting and stalking those worthy to be his game. "The serpent's poisons keep me at a physical distance, and her mind at an emotional distance. Besides, she, too, seeks game to hunt. I am not the type she prefers to hunt." He reminded her.

Ahri was not convinced, and he was not surprised. "A fine pelt, flawless skin, and beautiful eyes." She said to herself, holding her chin in her hand as she thought.

Rengar did not want to wait around for her, so he turned and opened the door. He was hungry and wanted something to eat. As he walked, he heard footsteps, then the voice again. "Is it Sivir?" She asked. He shook his head, so she tried another guess. "Caitlyn? Evelynn? Fiora has pretty eyes, is it her? What about Vayne? She hunts too." She asked, picking out the names of other champions.

"No. No. She does, but no. Vayne hunts evil, not game." He answered to each of the names, going ahead and getting his food. He was lucky today as the Institution provided a more natural selection of fruit, wildlife meat, and fresh vegetables. Taking advantage of the feast, he picked out seasoned, baked turkey; a bowl of stew containing corn, small chunks of beef, green beans, and seasoned with spices he did not recall; two lightly butter bread rolls; and selected milk for his drink.

Ahri picked up a salad of lettuce, tomatoes, cauliflower, bread squares, and a bottle of water. "Sejuani? Riven? No wait, she has scars." He shook his head at both names anyway. She smiled devilishly and handed her salad and drink to her tails. She closed the distance, leaning forward so her head was as close as possible to his head, and whispered in his head. "Can't you give a girl another hint? I'll even work for it." She offered, blowing a soft breeze into his ear.

Rengar didn't even shiver. Instead, he merely sat down one of the outdoor tables, looking up and watching the clouds as they passed by. He waited to see if she would leave or sit with him, hoping for the former. It was the latter, so he answered. "She's popular along her fans." He said.

Ahri held up her hand, smiling in triumph and shaking her arm in the air. "Sona! It's got to be Sona! Final answer!" She announced as her tails fluttered in excitement.

"Thanks for playing, but you're wrong." He let out. As she pouted, blowing up her cheeks and giving him a scowl, he picked up a piece of turkey and tore the meat from its bone. After he swallowed, he noticed she was still looking at him in that pout of hers. "What?" He asked, smiling at her.

Rather than answer, the fox took a forkful of her salad and stuffed into her mouth, then another and finally a third. She chew, thinking as her teeth crunched and ground up the food. He knew she was still thinking of who it could be. He leaned back, closing his eyes, and continued to eat. Even when the crunching stopped, he did not open his eyes or turn to her. "Fine pelt, flawless skin, beautiful eyes. Fine pelt, flawless skin, beautiful eyes..." She repeated to herself.

There were some whispers, his ears twitching slightly, and he knew people were talking about him and the nine-tailed fox eating together. By the feel of it, there were eyes watching them as well. Thankfully, a helpful scent came to his nose. By helpful, it gagged him. "You didn't kill her I see." Came the voice. Ahri turned her head to see Trundle, carrying his own plate of food. "So, what was her noble reason that kept you from killing her?" He asked, taking a seat at the table with the two of them.

Ahri, covering her nose with one hand, conjured her spell orb above her other hand. The orb glowed a faint, blue color, then white before finally settling in green with swirls of blue in it. She uncovered her nose and took a deep breath. The air around Trundle changed to that of fresh pine, rather than rot. "That's better. Now what is this about you wanting to kill me Rengar?" She asked, naively tilting her head with a small smile.

After he finished coughing, Rengar shook his head. He first looked to Trundle. "Sorry about that. Your scent will take some getting used to." He apologized. The troll, this time, nodded and accepted the apologize. He looked to Ahri. "No, it's not you either. I wouldn't even have to kill you for a trophy. Speaking of which, could I cut off those tails of yours? They would make a grand pillow." He asked.

Ahri moved one of the nine tails toward her face, rubbing it against her cheek. "No. They would take too long to grow back. And they add to my charm." She said, giving another wink. She let it go, then turned her attention to Trundle. Her smile and face changing to a pleading, beautiful look. "So, Trundle, what do you know about Rengar's mystery lover?" She asked, speaking loud enough for a few people around her to hear. There were gasps around them, then whispered, the rumor being passed along.

Trundle smiled at Ahri, acting like he had fallen for her charms. "Sure. How can I say no to such a pretty lady." He said. Ahri giggled at the compliment, several people leaning in to hear better. Some summoners, some officials, some of the staff members, and some fellow champions. "Rengar's lover is," even Ahri leaned forward at this. His expression suddenly turned cold and ruthless. "None of your damn business!" He said. Some of the ease droppers had fallen flat on their faces.

The fox pouted once more. Rengar fell out of his seat laughing. Trundle smiled and leaned back, chuckling. "Haha! Oh you should see the look on your face right now!" He said before bursting out in laughter as well.

Tired of their games, she rose, huffed at the both of them, and began walking away. She stopped by one of the summoners, a twinkle in her eyes, and helped him up. She whispered something into his ear as she helped him up, then the two of them started away. Everyone else, who had been listening in, went back to their meals. Nearly all of them looked disappointed, but whispers continued. Rengar caught the words "lover" and "pridestalker", meaning the rumor was still alive.

When he pulled himself up, he and Trundle high-fived. "Thanks for the help, but, I have to be honest, I wish she had left the orb." He said, then shook his head.

Trundle did not seem upset. "Tell me about it. I didn't even know her orb could do that." He said. The troll tore off a piece of his main meat, what looked like half a ham, and chewed, ignoring all table manners. "How did it go anyway? I take it it was a female you had this problem with, or was it a male? Whichever it was, I'd like to see the trophy, if it's on display." He requested, chewing with food in his mouth.

Rengar did not mind Trundle's lack of manners, he actually found some comfort in it because he could eat the same way. "It was a woman, yes, and we talked things out. I will still hunt her, but not when she is near her home." He answered before tearing off another piece of his turkey. "If I do kill her, then you may see her as a trophy." He added.

The troll shrugged his shoulders. "Depends who it is. If someone goes missing, I'll know." He said. Renger was relieved to know this one would not question him on the identity of his prey. "Did you hear about the trouble with Nidalee and Elise?" He asked.

So there was that rumor going around. He acted ignorant of it. "Not a word. Are Demacia and Noxus choosing who to throw their support with?" He asked, a chuckle coming from his throat.

Trundle shook his head. "Nope, at least not now. Apparently, the story is that Nidalee invaded Elise's home, wherever that is, killed some of the young Vilemaw spiders, and tried to kill her. Nidalee claims they attacked her, and even provided proof that she had killed them. Teemo and Tristana, who say they were with her that night, say they are the ones who caused the problem and that Nidalee had saved them from becoming spider food." He explained, going over the different versions of the rumor. "I don't see what the problem is. When it gets colder, those spiders are going to freeze to death." He added.

Rengar kept his surprise from showing, but he was surprised to hear the event was coming from three separate sources. "Which do you believe?" He asked.

Trundle shook his head. "Not sure. The Summoners haven't revealed the truth, and they're the ones who have been questioning the four. Personally, since it was in the Kumungu Jungle, I don't believe the first one, and am undecided on the other two." He informed.

So he wasn't in any of them. That was good, but it was also bad. The focus seemed to be on the two in question: Nidalee and Elise. He thought this over as he ate more of his food, drinking his stew rather than using a spoon. "This is the first I've heard of it." He responded.

"Heard of what?"

The voice caused both to jump, their knees knocking against the table, then both turned to see Nidalee standing there. She still wore her Pharaoh outfit, but she had bruises on her arms, waist, and legs from the battles earlier. Rengar could detect the scent of sweat and blood as well.

Both relaxed, and Trundle spoke. "Your fight with Elise. What did happen?" He asked.

She glanced to Rengar, seeing him shrug, before gesturing to the table. Both moved to let her sit. "I heard something the other night and went to investigate. Teemo and Tristana ran into me and drew me into the battle. I took one of the heads with me back to League. There's only one person who breeds giant spiders, after all." She said, keeping most of it hidden, and some important details out.

Trundle bit into an apple he had brought with him, chewing for a time before swallowing. He gestured with the apple toward the building. "Is that when you met Rengar? While carrying back the evidence?" He asked.

Nidalee and Rengar looked back at each, then turned away. Trundle took another bite of his apple. "Glad I could help the two of you, but I can't help in this. Try Ashe or Tryndamere, they'll big political powers. Or, if you think you're in for the long run, ask Karma or one of the three Kinkou. I hear Shen can just stare the Summoners into submission." He added.

Rengar looked around to see if anyone was listening, then turned back to Trundle. "Could you keep it a secret?" He whispered.

"Going to be busy anyway. Trying to get into the Kumungu Jungle with some of my tribesmen. Kinda hard without a guide or map, what with the crazy plants and numerous wildlife." Trundle said, more to Rengar than to Nidalee. It was a promise he had asked the hunter to request on his behalf. He did not know Rengar had already informed Nidalee of the deal.

Nidalee, who had been looking elsewhere to avoid eye contact, turned back to the troll. "I can leave a line of markers on the trucks of trees for you and your tribesmen." She offered. The troll brightened at this, his smile fading as his curse drove him to pain only for his healing to relieve it.

"We have a deal then. There may be some traps set, but we won't kill anything caught in them. Unless it's a bug. We hate bugs." He said, adding the last part with a dark smile.

With that said, the three of them ate in quiet. Nidalee had accepted Rengar's bread rolls with a polite "Thank you" and Trundle had offered her some of his ham. She accepted both, thankful for their kindness, and ate. All three showed a lack of manner, using their fingers and talking with their mouths full, but not a drop of grease touched anything but their plates. Trundle ate like a savage. Rengar ate more politely, but not by much. Nidalee ate with the most manners, refusing to talk with her mouth full and only taking small bites.

When the three of them finished, they said their farewells, Nidalee giving Trundle a time and location for him to meet her later on. He and his tribe had agreed help her protect her home, and, in exchange, she would let him explore her territory for a cure for his curse. She did not mind, but there were certain places she did not want him to go.

There was still time before the fields opened once more, so Nidalee and Rengar chose to stay with one another and talk. The hunter had a great many stories he was more than willing to share about his profession, and the huntress, equally, had a number of tales about her "interactions" with loggers and explorers. When they finally stopped, Nidalee realized where they were: the Institution's armory and shopping district.

This was the place where new items for the Fields of Justice were made and tested, where champions could have their armor and weapons repaired, some trainers instructed students in combat, and, most importantly, the unknown objects of magic were stored until they could be examined. Excluding the staff members, there were champions as well. Xerath, Syndra, Talon, Mordekaiser, Darius, Jax, and others were there, either having their weapons checked or aiding the staff with their investigation of the magical objects. Xerath and Syndra seemed practically engaged in one of the items the staff was keeping from them.

Nidalee, turning a frown to Rengar, watched as he took a few steps toward the leather-worker. He stopped, both in his strive and in his story, when he noticed she was not following. "Is there something wrong?" He asked.

She moved closer to him, whispering in his ear. "Other than Elise and Trundle, did you talk to anyone else earlier?" She asked. For some reason, she had the suspension she was being watched.

"Zyra. I asked her if she could help with your problem. She told me it would be best if I did not get involved." He said after a few seconds of quiet thought. He thought again, then shook his head. "No one else." He added.

Nidalee looked back to the others, she paid more attention to Syndra than the others. "I recall Syndra asking me a question earlier. I'll be right back." She said. She turned her head back to see if Rengar was following. Seeing that, instead, he was going toward the leather-worker, she smiled before turning back to her intended target.

"There is no need to fear for my life, initiates. I am beyond your physical ailments and needn't worry of death." Xerath reassured the staff, his voice crackling with the arcane power that made up his body. The three robed figures, clearly old enough to be expert summoners rather than initiates, did nothing to hide their annoyance at the master mage before them.

When the center one was about to retort, Syndra put a finger to her lips, bidding his silence. Rather than comply, it looked like his mouth clamped shut. "What my friend meant to say, is that, while we know all three of you are powerful and experienced, none of you have the power to control, much less understand, that object without risking harm to yourselves. Please, for your own safety and that of any who would try to examine it, let us save you the trouble of tending to the dead and dying, and do it ourselves." She requested, her tone, while that of a superior talking down to her underlings, was much kinder than her associate's.

The three did not budge. "The two of you are powerful, yes, and may have more experience with objects of power such as this, but we were given orders to not allow anyone, not even the Champions of the League, to touch this, among other objects." The left one said. The one at the center still appeared to have his mouth clamped shut by whatever Syndra had done. "If you would, please undo whatever you did to our friend and leave. Both of you." He requested.

Nidalee, seeing they were occupied, stepped around them to look at the object in question. As she did, she walked closer until she was only a foot from it. It looked familiar. "Who found this? And where did they find it?" She asked.

All five of them stopped arguing and looked at her, the three staff surprised to see her there. Syndra let out a dainty chuckled at their shock, as if they were children who had just seen a magic trick for the first time in their lives. Xerath, his being that of pure magic, appeared unconcerned. It was always hard to tell what emotion he showed, if any.

The center staff member, freed from the spell put on him, spoke. It was a female voice. "Ezreal found it within a ruined temple of a jungle." She answered. She reached toward Nidalee, grabbing her by the band at her arm, and gave it a tug. "Would you kindly step away?" She commanded.

Nidalee turned back to the object instead. She could feel the angry glares coming from the three. "If Ezreal found it, doesn't that mean it isn't dangerous to be touched?" She asked. The three did move, but Xerath and Syndra leaned forward to hear more. "He has magic, not an understanding of it, but the ability and an object to bring it out. So, if anything, it's harmless." She reasoned.

With that said, she reached toward it. The three staff, panicking, nearly lunged forward to stop her, but it was too late. All three crashed against one another onto the floor, wrestling with each for a moment before they realized Nidalee was not there. She had grabbed the object, flipped over the stand it had sat on, and stood away from them. She smiled triumphantly. "See? No harm done." She said.

Syndra and Xerath both floated toward her, eager to see the object. It looked like a simple rune stone, dark and covered with rough mold. Inscriptions were inscribed on its back and front in small, irregular places. Despite it looking rough with its edges and grooves, Nidalee did not seemed bothered by it as she rolled it in her palm. Whatever it was, it gave off a faint power that made her hair stand out, just like static.

Syndra extended her hand, and Nidalee gave it up willingly. She turned to Xerath, holding it between her and him. "What do you think it is?" She asked. Her hair did not stand out like Nidalee's had, but the fabrics of her clothes moved as though in a gale. She rolled the stone from one hand to another, testing it with a smile, like a child playing with her favorite ball. "It feels incredible! There must be some kind of power locked within it." She exclaimed.

Xerath only stared at it, his attention never once leaving the item even when she spoke to him. Finally, his static-like voice came out. "I do not know. Tests must be done! Calculations must be made! This could be something I've been searching for since before my ascension to this new body." He said. Despite his permanent facial expression, no one had trouble telling he was as excited as Syndra.

Syndra turned to look at Nidalee, a lovely and friendly smile gracing her features. "Thank you for your help in proving to these people we could examine this. I was beginning to think force would be needed." She said, shaking her head with a malicious chuckle. She looked back to Nidalee then. "You wish a favor?" She asked. Nidalee nodded her head. "Very well. I will grant you an audience to my fortress. Bring your friend along as well, if he is unafraid of heights."

Nidalee did not need to look to know who she meant. "Unafraid of heights? What is she talking about?" Rengar asked. He wore his leather armor once more, the straps and bands covering most of the fur on his body.

She shrugged her shoulder innocently. "Syndra has invited us to her floating fortress. You're not afraid of heights, are you?" Nidalee asked, lifting her eyebrow as though it were a game of shorts.

_Sorry to disappoint any Ahri fans, I just see her more as an immature adult. May end up working on another, new fanfic later within the month. More so to keep my ideas fresh for this one rather than boredom with it._


	11. Chapter 11

_May be spoiling my other fanfic with this one, but oh well. Please enjoy._

The sound of gnarling and chewing did not go unnoticed throughout the woods. Another prey had been found and was quickly cut down before it would even let out a cry. The killer had even looked into the cold dead eyes of its victim, mocking it, as the light left its eyes. It was only meat now. Tasty, tasty meat.

A sound drew the killer's attention! Several sounds, actually. The odd thing was that some were big while others were small. All it knew for sure was that there were a lot of things approaching.

Best not to stay.

With that thought in mind, the killer dropped his meal, silently regretting having to leave such a treat, and jumped into the trees. Wings sprouted from the killer's back, granting short distance flight from the low branches to the higher ones.

Once at the tops of the trees, it was just a matter of staying above them and fleeing. Despite the ability to jump and glide much further than most could, it still heard the footsteps of somethings approaching. This time, the sounds were closer.

Suddenly, something caught him. A quick slash freed him, but it was captured again. When it swung to free itself, its arm was caught. Soon, it was pulled down into the trees.

As it crashed into the branches, falling through several, many legged creatures attacked. They climbed onto its body, biting and crawling over it. Try as it might, there was no escape.

Within seconds, its body became heavy, unable to struggle or lift its arms. By the time it reached the ground, or what it assumed was the ground, it could not move at all.

"Seems I've caught a fly in my web. How delightful." A voice called out from the darkness. Delicate, soft fingers gripped its chin, then turned its eyes to see who the voice belonged to. "I have a proposal for you. Are you willing to listen?" The female asked.

Upside down, it saw the pale skin and dark and red clothing that adored the female who gently gripped its chin. She lay on a giant spider's web, her chest on the web with her cleavage visible in its strangely clear vision. Her back, spider-like legs on it that clung to the web for balance, was at a 45 degree angle from her feet, bending at her hips, and ending at her head. Her smile, small pointed teeth poking out, gave it a mix of fear and awe when paired with her red eyes.

Slowly, it nodded its head. What choice was there? It was captured, a strange venom coursing through its veins, and was stuck to a large, sticky web.

"Good. Now, you know Rengar?" She asked.

At the mere mention of the name, the killer turned fierce, struggling with renowned strength to escape its binding. Yet, there was no escape. Although it did manage to break several strands of the web, small spider-lings began rebuilding it.

The female brought her face close to its face, cupping both her hands around its chin and mouth. Without a sound, she moved around in a clockwise fashion, never breaking eye contact until her body was over its. She had complete control over where it looked now, and could make adjustments.

Her chest heaved with her breath. Her breasts, as they were called, rested on its chest. Her legs, one to each side, aligned with its. And that smile...

"I am having a little trouble with your rival. If you will indulge me, and help me, I can help you get him all alone." She said, beginning the bargain.

It hissed at her, a threat and promise of revenge. She answered with that smile, then planted a kiss upon its cheek. There was something about that kiss, something intoxicating, that made the hissing stop.

After a few seconds, it spoke. "I will... listen." It said. It could feel some of the spiders crawling over its wrists, arms, and claws, leaving slimy, sticky residue as they moved.

Again, the woman smiled, and kissed its other cheek. Another wave of intoxicating flooded its mind. "Good. I am well pleased you are willing to listen. Now, your prey is working with another, one called Nidalee." She began, then stopped to watch it. Its head drooped to the sides, which was corrected by the woman's hands to the sides of its head. "Perhaps my anesthetic is too powerful. Anyway, I know you can still hear and comprehend my words. What do you say we work together? I care not if you kill them, but they have become a threat to me." She added.

It was silent and unmoving. She let go of its head, removing herself from its body and sit up on her knees. Through droopy eyes, it could see her frown fade.

There was a thunk, like an axe cleaving into meat, then drops of water. Only it was not water. The woman's breathing increased! Shock filled her eyes!

It swiftly rose, pushing her onto her back. The sticky webbing hindered its movement, but not as much to matter. It was strong, strong enough to break the strands. As it raised its other arm, preparing to take her head, fangs sank into its flesh.

It produced a hissing cry of pain and angry.

It turned its head to see a large spider, as big as itself, clamping down on its wrist. Another large spider gripped it with its front four legs, pulling it away from the woman. It tried to fight, to regain its prey, then felt the fangs of the second dig into its other wrist. Seconds later, the smaller spiders were back, in greater numbers, and began binding it in sticky webs.

As the woman rose from her back, her right hand on the web for support and her left over the wound between her stomach and chest, she looked at him with one eye, the other closed in pain. It hadn't been trying to kill her with the first strike, a mistake, and aimed for an area near her spine, not internal organs, and stabbed at her to pin her down. Now, with the two inch tall, half inch long wound in her chest, from front to back and bleeding from both openings, it could see fear in her eye.

"Do not take me for a fool, spider! I am not your slave nor will I do your bidding!" It hissed, its scythe-like claws slowly but surely cutting through the webs.

Elise, her breathing returning to normal, was beginning to think she had bitten off more than she could chew with this. "Kha'Zix, I would never think of enslaving you. I only wish to offer you the chance to to be rid of your rival and to warn you that he is working with Nidalee." She said, blood beginning to drip from between her fingers. "I did not intend to take your life, only ask you aid. If you do not stop, however, I will cease the kindness I have shown you and make my own demands." She said, a heated glare in her eyes.

With a flick of her wrist, she dismissed her spiders. All of them backed away from Kha'Zix, even the large ones that held his wrists. She straightened, standing tall, proud, and determined, with her hands to her sides. He could see the right through the hole in her body to what lay behind her, yet she no longer covered it. "Settle down and give me an answer, or I will make you help me, against your will, and dispose of you later!" She threatened.

Finally, he stopped struggling and thrashing. The both of them stood and looked at one another. Green blood ran down Kha'Zix's wrists, claws, and dripped onto the ground. Blood ran down her chest and clothes to disappear under them. If she was in pain, she did a good job of not showing it.

"What is it you want?" Kha'Zix finally asked.

Finally getting somewhere, Elise's smile returned, though it appeared angry. "Nidalee has been killing my children, and now she's convinced Rengar-" He hissed and snapped at the name. She waited a moment, then continued. "She's convinced him to help her drive out or kill all of my children here." She finished.

There was something strange about what she said, he thought. "You bring children into a den of lions and THINK they won't die?" He said. The large spiders moved closer to him, ready to grab him again.

Elise's glare made them back away. When her turned back to him, he could see pain in her eyes. "The Shadow Isles are a long way from here. I wanted to find out if they could live here as well as there." She said.

"And...?" He asked.

"The weather is deadly, the Kumungu Jungle is the only place they can live, the wildlife and plant-life are unpredictable, and Summoners refuse to give me a larger territory. My darlings can not live underground, nor can they live above it. How Nidalee survives here is a wonder." She explained. It was a long moment before she spoke again, her breathing had become irregular and her knees shook slightly.

Grunting with displeasure, Kha'Zix could take it no longer. "Sit down before you kill yourself! Dress the wound if needed!" He said angrily.

Grateful, she did so, sitting on the ground and calling over one of her spiders from above. It descended, landing on her shoulder, before crawling down to her chest. It worked at the wound, sealing it with a patch of web. Now and again, it bit down at the exposed nerves, her face would twist in pain. When it finished, both her front and back, where his claw had passed through, were patched up with silken bandages.

"I want to get my children back to the Shadow Isles, but I also want revenge for her killing so many." Her smile grew dark. "Either I want some of her family killed, or I want her humiliated. The problem is her partner." She added.

The hunter from the Void mumbled and grumbled over her offer. Her reasons, he did not care for, but revenge... that was worth his time. Plus, he did get another fight against his rival, and without interference. "You have an ally. What is the plan?" He asked, licking his lips.  
_

"How much further!?" Asked a surprisingly frightened voice.

"About thirty seconds, then we'll be on more land." Answered a calm, if not giggling voice.

A third grunted. "You said you were not afraid of heights. Why the sudden change, Rengar?" The female voice of Nidalee asked.

Clinging to the rock platform that floated, much like a child would hug his favorite doll or parent's leg when frightened, Rengar's fearless-hunter persona was replaced with one of pure terror. "When you said heights, I assumed low falls, like two or three stories. Not plummeting drops!" He responded. His eye was closed, but both females could see he was trying to control his breathing.

Syndra, their guide and only one keeping them floating on their own platforms, couldn't but giggle at the scared puppy before her. "Aren't you both of a feline species?" She asked.

Nidalee, coming to her friend's defense, shook her head. "Rengar is closer to that of canines, but with some feline mixed in. I suppose the best way to think of it is if a wolf, a lion, and a human were fused together. He's proud and noble, stalks and hunts, and walks on two legs with the intelligence to trap and learn." She said, then pointed to herself. "I was raised by felines, cougars, and learned to become one of them. If I were to fall from this height, I would be hurt, perhaps fatally so, but it would not be an instant death." She added.

The sorceress nodded her understanding before returning her attention to their destination: her home.

After a few more seconds, they arrived. Rengar, carefully, stepped onto the larger, safer, in his mind, structure while Nidalee followed Syndra on down the fall. "Leave your things by the door, please. We are friends here. Xerath will already be inside waiting." Syndra called out as Nidalee leaned her spear and traps against the wall. Reluctantly, Rengar did as well before catching up with the other two. He kept one of his knives, for his own personal habit.

Earlier, before they even started, all three had seen the magus take off, turning himself into a bolt of pure magic with rocky ornaments surrounding it. He had shot himself straight to the floating, arriving long before they. What took them ten minutes, took him only five seconds. Syndra, even after all the time the two guessed she had spent with the former human mage, had watched with more interest than the two of them.

The three of them came to the center of the structure, where they were met with a sight most would think bizarre. At the center of the room, Xerath, in his Locus of Power stance, channeled concentrated energies directly at the rune from earlier. Mystic lightning, a mix of blue and white, crackled and struck the room. Nothing was damaged, but the air was hot and there were shock waves with each strike.

Syndra moved forward, as though not noticing the lightning. A few bolts struck her body, only to bounce off in a much small state, while others his her clothes, the same reaction taking place. She spoke to Xerath, but they could not hear what she said.

Like a passing storm, the lightning began to fade as its source reverted back to its original state. Xerath reached forward, picking up the rune, and held it in his hand. The sound that was his voice began, but neither of them could hear over the dull thumps in their ears. While the display had been harmless, it was not quiet.

Finally, the two finished their conversation as Nidalee and Rengar regained their abilities to hear. "What was that about? And what is that rock?" Rengar asked the approaching figures.

"None of your concern, but it has won you a favor. What is the problem?" Xerath asked, wanting to get right to the point. It seemed he was eager to start another experiment and wanted the two of them out of the way so he did not have to hold back.

Nidalee spoke. "Elise has been trying to kill me, and now I find she has been breeding giant spiders in the Kumungu Jungle. They are bred with magic to grow to such sizes." She explained.

Syndra let out a soft hearted chuckled. "Magic spiders? That is amusing." She giggled. Her tone and stature turned serious as she glanced to Xerath a moment, his expression seemed never to change, but she stopped laughing. "Can you be a little more specific?" She asked.

"One breed has an armored exoskeleton, and the other is smaller with deadly venom. It's almost as if Vilemaw is a combination of these two breeds." Nidalee explained.

Xerath, floating to the side, moved past them to one of the shelves. "Vilemaw, as I've seen it, has no trace of magic, yet it is a giant spider from the cursed Shadow Isles. Based on the rest of its inhabitants that we know of, Yorick, Evelynn, Hecarim, we know there are the walking dead, the life draining creatures, and generals of specters. Given these, I have theorized that the spiders Elise, another from the Isles, tends are touched with undeath." He pulled a book from the shelf, opened, and flipped through the pages. After a few moments of reading, he put it back and turned to the group. "The dead cannot live among the living. Just wait for them to leave or die." He said.

Both Rengar and Nidalee stared at him, as though asking him to explain further. "The Kumungu Jungle is like a body, the spiders bacteria. You, Nidalee, are a single cell within it, but not a white blood cell. "Jungle" refers to the plants. They will fight off the bacteria, and you and the other cells will breakdown what remains." He explained, then returned to the group.

"I've defended the jungle before." Nidalee stated.

"Against viruses. That, is the type of cell you are." He countered.

Syndra, a smile gracing her features, gestured for them to follow as she led them out of the room. "Thank you for your help. I will see to their needs... Teacher." She said, looking to Xerath when she spoke the last part. She had a sincerely pleasant smile on her face. The magus tilted his head in response, then assumed his stance once more.

When they were out of the room, and the door was closed, lightning began to thunder once more. "Teacher?" Rengar asked, curious.

Syndra did not turn her head as she answered. "Yes. He has been teaching me to "control my powers" as we put it. The Summoners actually ordered it. If you do not believe me, just ask them." She said. Something about the way she said "control" made it sound more like "increase".

Neither of them responded, so she went on. "I won't give any details, but enough about my personal life. I am your hostess, should the two of you wish to stay, and should be more... hostess-y." She added.

Nidalee looked to Rengar, who seemed more interested in the expansive hallway they traveled through, before speaking. "You needn't worry about that. I am sure we will not be here much longer." She said.

"Actually, I would rather not ride that floating rock again. Is it possible for you to land this castle?" Rengar asked. Ever since they had arrived, he had looked pale. The less time they spent here, knowing they were hundreds of feet off the ground, the better. However, this was more preferable than riding smaller rocks.

Syndra turned to lead them down another hallway. "I can, but not tonight. In the morning, when I am able to see what is below, I will. Weaklings find it terrifying when I land on top of something that is theirs. Barns, homes, family. You wouldn't believe the complaints." She said, having to remind herself not to go on further. "If you two are hungry." She began, a dark sphere forming in her hands. "Use this to find your way to the kitchen. Merely say the name of the room, and it will lead you. It will not, however, lead you to either mine nor Xerath's, among other, rooms. You two will be using guest rooms." She said, stopping at a dead end.

Looking, there were two rooms to each side. "Enjoy your stay. I will be helping Xerath in the laboratory, where we just were." She said, then turned to leave. Having a second thought, she stopped and turned back to them, a wicked smile spreading across her face. "Oh, and do not remove anything. Believe it or not, but this place is very unstable. Ink lets of my power may... spill out. At best, it will leave you paralyzed. At worst, it will kill you in an instant." She warned, then disappeared.

Nidalee and Rengar, left alone once more, really alone as there was no way for one of the stealth champions to find them, the two looked at each other, then looked away, each scratching a cheek.

"I'll take the left-" Both began to say, but stopped when they heard the other's echo. Silence began until Nidalee, shrugged. "We can take a room each." She said. When he nodded, they started into a room each.

Once inside, Nidalee slouched with her back to the door, taking a deep breath. "Why didn't you say anything? We could have finished what we started..." Her words trailed off. Was she really interested in Rengar in that sense...?

_Lemon in the next chapter, maybe. I will try to get one out at least. Really want to try a true on._


	12. Chapter 12

_This is my first lemon scene. If I've made a mistake, either in interaction or grammar, I am sorry. Originally, I had planned for this to be two chapters, but I just could not stop myself once I started. Anyway, without further ado..._

Chapter 12: Call of the Wild

Rengar, feeling frustrated, hit his fist against the wall. It hardly made a sound when he hit it, save for his grunt, but left his knuckles red. What was this feeling overcoming him? Ever since the other day, when he had kissed her, he'd this desire to be near her, to hold her. This feeling, new to him, was almost too much to bear. Plus, there was his knowing that, after Elise had been dealt with, the two may part ways. He did not know why, but he was saddened of that truth.

He hit his fist against the wall again, not as hard this time, before turning to look at the room.

It was a little smaller than the ones in the Institution, but held many of the same accommodations. There were no windows, for whatever reason; the bed was a queens-size, decorated with standard but violet and dark blue colored sheets and two, large pillows; there was a dresser that, upon opening, held robes he had seen novice summoners in white, blue, and red colors, some darker shades; and the door held two locks, one chain and one bolt.

It was a nice room, even if it did give off a sinister atmosphere, yet did not seem like a guest room. Maybe this was a school of some kind, which would explain the robes, or it was a monastery for monks. Whichever it was, he was most thankful for the lack of windows.

He went to sit on the bed, removing his armor and leggings to prepare for sleep. He thought of the orb Syndra had left, his eye turning to the unlocked door. His stomach grumbled for food. She had said they only needed to tell it what room they wished to go to, and it would lead them to it. What made him cautious was the how? Would it speak? Or simply float and lead? What if Nidalee needed to use it while he was gone?

Again, his stomach grumbled, this time bringing pain along with it. It had taken them hours to get to the landing pad, as Syndra called it, then the ride up had left him scared to death. Why she had it so far from the Institution, he did not know. Maybe it was the fact that she and Xerath were preforming dangerous magic that they had to be far from the League so they wouldn't be hindered. He doubted it was for the safety of others.

Finally, he rose from the soft bed and started to the door. As he opened it, he heard a voice. "-shower?" It had said. When the door fully opened, he saw Nidalee there, crouched down and poking at the orb. "Can you take me to the shower room?" She asked it again.

When he shut the door, she startled, turning to look at him. There was a blush on her cheeks. "I'm sorry! Did I disturb you?" She asked, her face turning red along with her cheeks.

When he shook his head, she let out a sigh, relief covering her features. "The rooms are soundproof." He said. By her expression, she did not know this either. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Nidalee straightened, her legs popping as she rose to her full height. "I am trying to get this thing to take me to the shower, if there is one here." She informed, though she guessed he knew that already.

Rengar looked at the orb, then to her. "Did you try a different word? Like sauna or bathroom?" He asked.

As though responding, the orb floated two feet higher, then began down the hallway. Nidalee watched it as it stopped at the intersection, then looked to Rengar. "What is a sauna?" She asked.

He began walking, urging her to follow. "It is a steam room, or sorts. The bath house of the League has one. I've never been in it, but it has something to do with hot coals and dumping water on them to create steam." He said. As they drew near, the orb began to move again, changing speeds depending on their distance from it.

"I think it was the word "room" that set it off." She observed. After a moment, at another intersection she recognized, she stopped. "Laboratory room." She said. The orb paused, then changed direction, going down another hallway. "I guess it is keyed to certain words." She added.

Rengar nodded in agreement before turning his attention to the orb. "Kitchen." He said. Again, the orb stopped and changed direction, heading toward them. "Kitchen and bathroom." He said. This time, it split in two, one continuing and the other going another direction. "I was wondering about that. Well, I suppose we part ways here. I will see you later." He said.

Nidalee smiled and waved. "Yeah. See you later." She said, her words soft and quiet as she watched him leave.

At his destination, Rengar followed the smaller orb as it showed him the locations of dishes, glasses, and food stocks. He was not surprised by the lack of things, seeing as only two people were living here, one of whom did not eat, but only took a small portion of food.

To his displeasure, there was little meat, the food consisting of dried fruits and vegetables, breads, ripening fruits, and vegetables kept cold in an ice box. Luckily, he found a small supply of fish and a skillet. While those cooked up, he mixed in some of the spices and vegetables for added flavor.

Once the fish were cooked, he placed them in a bowl of rice and began eating, poking at the orb occasionally with the back of his wrist. He wondered, as he ate, if it would have split if it was just him or Nidalee. Since the two of them were together, it made since for it to have stayed whole, but what if only one of them needed to use it?

"Laboratory room and guest rooms." He said, wanting to test it while he ate. The orb began floating away from him. When it stopped, he rose and began following it, guessing Syndra would not mind if he ate elsewhere. Unlike before, it did not split into two, but continued in the direction of the observation room.

Removing her leather and animal-skinned garments, Nidalee sat down to loosen the binds of her boots. She paused, then looked behind herself, seeing the orb there. She had thrown a towel over it, worried it may be used as a camera or ward to spy on her. Seeing it did not remove the towel, she continued to unbind her boots.

Free of both clothing and shoes, she was naked to the world around her. She stretched her arms and legs, glad to be free of what little restraint her clothes offered. Finished, she turned to the orb, once more making sure it was covered, before going toward the shower.

It was a stone enclosure, not marble but basic stone, and held a standard shower head above it. There was a second bath, this one in a tub shape, for one who wished to lie down and soak rather than stand and shower.

Nidalee chose the shower, preferring it over the tub. When she turned the water on, she was delighted to find the water warm, neither cold nor hot. She realized, at that point, the shower head was a combination of two gems, one red and one blue. She guessed one was for water and the other heat, no doubt one of Syndra's.

As the warm water splashed on her body, she let out a shooing, grateful moan of pleasure. It felt so nice to bathe in warm water, her last time being more of clean up than actual shower. Her "bath" with Tristana had been the cleanest she had made herself. Now, it was nice to take her time.

Her hands moved along her body, tracing out scars when she came to them, memories coming to surface with each outline. Some were gotten when she was younger, some from later. Some were marks of pride, others battle scars. She moved her hands past her large, full breasts, down her slender hips, and along the lengths of her thighs.

When she finished going over herself, she looked around for soap, shampoo, or body wash. She found some, opened it, and put a little on her hands. It smelled of strawberries and salt, mixing well with the air. She guessed it was an Ionian recipe that was used.

While she washed herself, taking her time to enjoy the water and relax, she kept glancing at the orb to make sure it was still covered and not moving. So far, she could still tell the outline of the towel draped over it and knew it had not moved from where it was, but she still felt uncomfortable about its presence. She began to relax as steam filled the room, however, and eased glancing at.

Twenty minutes later, Nidalee turned off the water. Rather than step out, she reached for a towel and grabbed it, then began to dry herself off before wrapping herself in it. Only then did she remove the shower curtain and step out.

She was startled to see that, instead of the towel, the orb had a robe draped over it. She removed it, looking at the orb, and noticed a message on it.

"Nidalee. The orbs are not like wards, but humble servants. If I wish, I can look through them, but only my eyes will see." The message read.

Nidalee let out a sigh, then let the towel drop from her figure. As she put on the robe, another message appeared. "Please return to your room whenever you can. Xerath and I are about to conduct a dangerous ritual, and would rather neither of you harmed." It read.

Grabbing her things, she started to the door. "I wonder what those two are up to? … Guest rooms." She said, whispering the first part, and then turning to the orb. It sprang to life and began moving. She did not put her boots back on, preferring the feel of stone on her bare feet for the time. She did believe she'd need to run, the rooms in question not far, and it gave her time to think to herself.

When she arrived at the guest rooms, the orb stopped, but she walked on. She took a deep breath, seeing Rengar's orb nowhere, and reached for the door knob…

Rengar, his belly full and ready to sleep, did not need to follow the orb around. He remembered where the rooms were, so he led the orb. Aside from the kitchen, the laboratory was closed off by an invisible barrier, so he had to return to the guest rooms instead. He would have been there already, but his curiosity got the better of him and he decided to explore until the message came up.

On the way, he could detect Nidalee's scent, mixed with, what he assumed, shampoo and warm water. When he reached hallway for guests, he noticed Nidalee's boots lying outside her door. He moved toward his room, placing his hand on the knob and opening it.

What he saw made him freeze.

Lying on the bed was Nidalee. She wore a brown robe, opened at her chest that came down just before her knees revealing most of her legs. Her feet, not quite touching the floor, were laid across the edge of the bed. She was on her back, her chest rising and falling with her even breathing, her head turned to something in her hand. Her fingers rolled the item slowly.

"What are you doing?" He asked, looking at her.

Nidalee did not move, nor respond.

He moved closer to look at her face. Her eyes were closed. He looked at the item in her hand, instantly recognizing it as a breast's fang. He thought he recalled what it came from for a second, but then the thought was lost.

He turned to leave, walking to the door quietly so as not to wake her. "Rengar…" He froze, turning to look at Nidalee. She was still laying the way she had before. "Please stay…" She whispered.

He debated what to do, so he just stood there for several minutes.

Finally, when she did not speak, he started out once more. Something tackled him, wrapping itself around him. He felt soft, warm flesh on his back, and arms, covered with fabric, around his shoulders and neck. "Please stay, Rengar." She asked. He shivered as he felt sharp, gentle teeth on his ear, feeling her easy breathes on the side of his face.

Rengar's hand moved up, his fingers tightening on her wrist. "Did you want to talk about something?" He asked.

She released his ear, but adjusted her grip to keep herself on him. He felt her legs against the back of his; she was leaning on him on purpose. "Two things, actually. I wanted to finish that kiss from earlier, and I wanted give you the reward I promised." She said. She then nibbled on his ear again, moaning slightly.

A rough sound echoed from his throat, like a purr but deeper, as he felt the vibration emanate from moaning. It tickled his ear, making it vibrate slightly. He managed to find his voice. "But we're not dealt with your problem. Elise is still in your home." He reminded her.

She moved her hands over his chest, her fingers smoothing out the fur on his chest. "They're right. The cold will either make them leave or kill them, and Elise will have to lead them away if she really thinks of them as her children. So, I've decided." She began. Her right hand moved to his chin, then turned it to his right.

In a moment, the lips met, her tongue requesting entrance into his mouth. He complied, pushing his tongue into her mouth. He, too, wanted to finish their kiss, and remembered he had asked for a trophy wife. While he did not know what that was, exactly, she had said she'd show him.

Placing his hands on her shoulders, he broke the kiss and put some distance between the two of them. Her eyes shown with a glint of something in them, she wore her bone necklace, and her hair was untied, the red band normally there with her clothes. He had a perfect view of her large, tan breasts, both as big as melons.

He was speechless for some time before finally speaking. "It's late, and I've never been… intimate with anyone before." He said. He leaned toward her, his left hand went to her right shoulder, under the fabric of her robe, and slid off that half of her robe. He took in the sight of half her body completely naked before him, looking down before his eyes met hers once more.

She smiled at him, her eyes twinkling with the jewel on her forehead. "I've never been intimate with anyone in this form before. I guess we'll have to, as some call it, touch-and-go." She said.

As their lips met once more, their tongue wrapping around one another in a twisting embrace, fighting for dominance, both worked to get the other's clothing off. Rengar's armor fell off him as soon as the straps were undone, his loincloth being the only thing kept there for now. Nidalee's robe, half off already, gently fell to the floor.

When she finished, she put her arms around him, hugging his muscular, strong body to her slender, agile figure, one arm went over his shoulder and the other under. Her fingers loosely locked behind him as she pulled herself to him, her chest, and breasts, pressing against his.

Their kiss, uninterrupted this time, was gentle yet powerful. Neither fought for control, save to move their tongue around inside the others mouth, yet the difficulty laid with the difference in their facial structures. Hers was smaller than his, lacked the larger jaw and teeth, and his tongue took up most of the space within her mouth.

Nidalee let out a soft gasp, pulling herself away, when she went somethings pointy touch both sides of her posterior. She then blushed when her leg rubbed against the cloth near his loin. She felt her legs become free of some of her weight, then the wrapped her legs around his waist.

He walked forward, then laid her down on the bed. Reluctantly, she let go of him, sitting on the bed watching him as he did the same to her. She noticed where his eye was focused and, despite her blush, smiled and did not look away from his face. "Having second thoughts?" She asked. Her answer was a smile. She then watched as his hand moved to his loincloth, then, in one swift move, he undid it.

She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath, before opening them once more. Her smile grew as he eyes took one a wild look.

He returned to her, going to the side of the bed before crawling toward her, like a lion about to pounce on its prey. In a way, that was what was happening. "Are you sure about this?" He asked, moving a hand to the side of her head in smoothing her hair back in a combing fashion.

Nidalee nodded her head, her hands taking up his one on her face. "Just remember: I will be in pain when you penetrate me." She informed him. With that said, she brought his hand before her lips and kissed his knuckled, and then moved it down to her left breast. She leaned back as he submitted to his feral desires.

She gasped as she felt the claws of his thumb and index finger pinches her nipple, stretching the whole breast before he let it settle back. She breathed a sigh of relief as she watched the claw of his thumb poke at her hardening, raised nipple, moving the teat in small circles and pushing it into her breast slightly.

Her right breast was licked by Rengar, the hunter going for his prey with tongue before taking it in with his lips. As he sucked at the small bump, silently encouraging it to rise, Nidalee raised her left hand to her mouth, bending her index finger and putting it in her mouth to keep her moans down, even gently biting down on it. By the sounds of her moans and blush on her face, she was enjoying it, so he continued.

When he felt her nipple harden and stand up, testing it with his tongue and running it over the top of her breast, he stopped sucking on it, a popping sound followed by her gasp. "That's good. Do I get a turn?" She asked, lightly panting.

He looked up at her, still moving his right hand over her left breast, the mountain of soft flesh moving with his hand. His smile turned sly. He moved his hand to her shoulder, Nidalee with a confused smile, then felt herself pushed onto her right shoulder. Before she could get up or say anything, he leaned down on his side.

Nidalee was moaned into silence, feeling a claw at her sensitive womanhood. "You're very wet here. Did you plan this, knowing this was my room?" He asked, sliding a finger between her sensitive, moist lips.

Instead of replying right away, Rengar felt her fingers touch his member, five digits slowly wrapping around it. "You're already hard." She giggled.

He tried to see her face, lifting his head slightly, but, after failing to, placed his other hand on her hip, adjusting her position. He felt a kiss, then felt her hand moving over the shaft of his member and something wet touching his member.

After a minute of him probing her womanhood with his increasingly wet fingers and her licking and stroking his manhood, Rengar's shoulder was beginning to hurt. To fix this, he moved his hand from her wet womanhood to her thigh, and rolled her over on top of him. She let out a muffled gasp, then he shivered. He had rolled her over, something she did not expect, and she had taken his member into her mouth.

They both were still, then Nidalee began moving, her head bobbing up and down as her tongue tickled his member. Waves of pleasure shot throughout the hunter, starting from his member and expending. He could feel it getting bigger. His groans and grip were all that was needed to tell her he was enjoying this.

Finally regaining his control, Rengar, not wanting to let her do all of the work, brought her posterior down closer to his face, and brought his tongue to it. He felt her stop her action, vibrations traveling around his member, giving him a new sensation, as he probed her moist womanhood with his tongue. The juices she was producing tasted of sweet berry juice.

As he licked her, his hands moved over her butt cheeks, adjusting her angle whenever he needed to. As he did lick and rub her buttocks and thighs, he could hear her muffled moans, which sent vibrations through his member and gave him pleasure.

When she started moving again, he was using his fingers to open up her opening more. His movements and activity had slowed so he could take in the curves and fragrance of her body and its natural aromas. Also, to better focus on what she was doing: stroking his member with her hand, bobbing her head up and down his member, her tongue tickling the slit of his member and wrapping around him, and her other hand massaging his balls.

Suddenly, he felt her stop. When he looked up, saliva, mixed with precum, dripped from her chin. She licked her lips, smiling at him with that wild twinkle in her eyes. "You're too big now. I can't continue without gagging and choking." She informed.

He gave her a toothy smile. "I think we both know a way to fix that." He said. He was unable to see her face, just her beautiful black hair, but he did see it bob like she nodded. So he let his hands glide down to her thighs and gently pushed her forward.

She complied willingly, and then purred when she found out what he was planning to do. Her womanhood, touching his manhood, began to produce juices once more, mixing with the ones coming from his member.

Playfully, she moved her hips, the head of his member moving slightly with her movements. Her movement eased when his hands firmly gripped her bottom. She twisted herself around to see him, her hands moving over his, and stared into his eye with both of hers. "You start." She whispered, swallowing back whatever fear she had for the unknown to replace it with bravery.

Rengar looked at her. He stared at her curves, beginning at her legs that lay to the sides of his chest and waist, the curve leading to her hips. Her hips were nice and firm, not an ounce of fat but all muscle. Following the curve line again led his eye to her butt cheeks, where his hands were. He massaged them, moving them further apart and closer together. Even time he did spread them apart; the juices from her womanhood flowed more freely.

Leaving the sight of her hips, he took in her shapely figure. He especially like the way her back looked. Broad shoulder and straight as an arrow, even if he could only see half her back, it was a sight to see. Her front was also very nice with her breasts, nipples perked up and hard, and the way they complimented her figure.

Finally, her face was flawless with a green gem on her forehead. From his angle, it almost appeared she had a third eye. She was a beautiful creature, mere words being unworthy to describe her. To him, a hunter of the most dangerous beasts the world had offered, she was a primal, feral goddess in human form.

Gently, he moved her hips down, hearing her take in a deep breath, preparing herself. With his member fully enclosed inside her body, she let out sharp gasp. With his hand on her lower back, he pushed her forward, and then rose a little.

With her arms supporting her and her legs bent at his waist, she felt warm blood between her legs, near where his manhood entered her body. "Be gentle… it hurts." She requested, pleading and sounding as though she were holding back tears.

"I will." He assured her, a sod being his answer. Carefully and slowly, he lifted her rear end up, and let it go down slowly. He repeated this, listening to her gently sobs and moans. Personally, he was restraining himself from being rough with her. He proceeded to massage her cheeks as he moved her up and down on top of him.

Suddenly, her sobs stopped, then she began to move on her own. "It's starting to feel really good. What about you, Rengar?" She asked, moving her hips up and down, taking his manhood into her body, the pacing much more pleasurable to both of them now.

"It feels good, better since you started leading." He chuckled. She giggled a pleasant sound that filled his ears. However, he was not ready to just let her lead. Since she was moving herself, he decided to try something dangerous.

Spreading her butt cheeks apart, he moved one hand closer to her womanhood, but above it. When his finger found its mark, she jumped. "Not there!" She called, but it was too late. His finger entered her small hole, going in up to the second knuckle.

She whimpered and stopped moving as he pushed and pulled his finger inside and outside of the small hole. Her moans did not stop, however, so he did not stop. Finally, she began to move again. "Still want me to take it out? He asked, playfully.

He could see her head shake. "No. It feels strange, but the initial surprise has past." She said, then sped up her motions considerably.

After a time, Rengar, grunting and groaning to the song of Nidalee's moans, sat up straightener, pushing her forward. She was on all four of her limbs, but this time her head was on the bed and he was on a knee with his other leg bent in a crouch. Her moans intensified as his hips collided with hers, both of them enjoying the activity.

"Ren- Rengar! I… I'm about to climax!" Nidalee said, her knuckles growing white around the sheets. Her eyes, half opened, saw where the two of them became one. From that spot, she saw her juices running down her thighs.

Rengar, still going, grunted. "Me too. Just a little longer…" He said. Like all good things, he knew this had to end sometime soon.

As he thought, it was not long. As he drew closer to the inevitable, he found that his pacing increased, ramming himself on Nidalee like he was beating someone with his bare hands. He began to grunt once more and breath heavily, feeling it get closer and his member expanding for a final time.

Nidalee, feeling the full force of her partner in a more close up manner, was amazed by his strength. Were it not for her own strength, she would be unable to withstand the pain, but the pleasure was beyond anything she had imaged. She realized now why Ahri was so addicted to this kind of thing. "It's feels so good! I feel like I'm going to die!" She announced, reveling in the sensations overwhelming her.

Feeling the same way, Rengar leaned forward, scooping her up in his arms, his hands going straight for her breasts. Each of her breast fit snuggly in a hand each. As he fondled them, he kept moving his hips, making her body jump with each thrust. Her left hand went for his neck, circling around it and bringing her lips to his once more. Her right hand went over her right breast and his hand.

Finally, their moans muffled by their locked lips, she felt him thrust one last time, his manhood pushing into her deepest area: her womb. The force caused her to pull the air from his lungs in a sharp gasp and close her eyes due to the pain. Then, as she felt something hot entering her body, filling her up, her eyes shot up and she felt her body convulsing and twitching. Rengar, as well, closed his eye, pulling her body close to his. The scent of her sweat was almost enough, by itself, to rejuvenate him into going again. Almost.

After several blissful second, Rengar and Nidalee separated from their kiss. Taking it steady, Nidalee raised herself up off of him. She moaned in bliss, feeling something wet and gooey leave her body and run down her leg. Standing, she moved her hand under herself, between her legs, and carefully collected the gooey substance.

She looked at Rengar, who was sitting down watching her, panted, trying to catch his breath and slow his rapid heartbeat. Both of them were tired, like they had been in a fierce fight, but not tired enough to collapse.

When she no longer felt the gooey liquid running down between her legs, she moved her hand to her mouth. She sniffed it, then began licking from her fingers. When she finished, she went to her knees, then began to crawl toward Rengar.

Instead of speaking, she leaned down, then took his softened, but still slightly erect, member into her mouth again. As her head moved up and down, Rengar placed his hand over her head, moving hair out of the way so he could see her face. "And you were a virgin?" He asked, his breathing more controlled.

Nidalee looked up, continuing her activity, and listened. When he finished, she lifted her head just over his member, gave it a kiss, then began stroking it with her hand. "Only in cougar form, and only with other cougars." She said, her voice kind of slurred, like she had something in it.

Her hand still moving up and down his shaft, she leaned toward him, giving him another kiss. He found out why her speech sounded different. Forcing some of the liquid into his mouth, he found it be a mix of her saliva, juices, and blood and his cum. Though not what he would want for himself, in these circumstances, he'd let it slide.

Backing away again, she went back to his manhood, taking it into her mouth and sliding herself down its length. After a second, her head rose once more. Her tongue came out of her mouth, its tip going to the slit of his member, and let her tongue shake his member for a few seconds. By the look on his face, he enjoyed it, so she kissed it before laying her head on his leg, still stroking him.

"So, do you want to continue? I can go another time." She offered.

Rengar smiled and reached for her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I won't be so easy on you." He said.

She smiled a sly, mischievous smile. "I'll be fine." She assured him.


	13. Chapter 13

___It took awhile, but I finally thought of what to do about the last two chapters. Sadly, this will add a 15th chapter to wrap things up. Anyway, I feel better about these, even if I did like the skin ideas in my previous chapter 14. Hope everyone enjoys._

_Chapter 13: Home Unwelcoming_

While the previous night had been relaxing and, well, began a more internal struggle than anything, it had been comforting. Throughout the night, Nidalee's mind had been racing with thoughts of the future. Her problem with Elise would soon be dealt with, or she hoped it would anyway. All that was left to do was return to her normal life within the Kumungu Jungle of keeping loggers and treasure hunters away, fulfill her promise to Trundle (even if his aid was no longer needed), and separate all ties from the other champions of the League once more.

But, she did not want to lose those ties... especially with a certain trophy hunter.

Their sleep was interrupted by the steady crackle of... something. It was magical, that was for sure, but what could it be?

Then, Syndra's voice was added to the unyielding crackle. "Nidalee! Rengar! There's some instability in that wing of the temple. If the two of you could, get out of there... quickly, please." The sorceress's voice called out.

Both Nidalee and Rengar, still mostly asleep, rose. It took a moment for their hostess's command to register, but then they both began to leave, grabbing their clothes and quickly dressing as they bolted out of the room.

As she became more wake, Nidalee noticed the room almost shimmering with sparks of blue, black, and purple dancing in the air. She didn't know what was going on, but it was something unnatural and unexpected. Even the two wise and powerful residents of the temple didn't know what was happening, or she assumed as they were told to leave.

A glance at Rengar told her he was merely concerned with getting himself and her out of the wing. His hand on her bare back (the part uncovered by her clothing) told her he wanted her to move quickly.

She just managed to get her top and loincloth on and comfortable when they reached the end of the wing. She looked behind herself to see Rengar only wore his battle loincloth, his chest harness and other armor pieces no doubt left behind in their urgent get away.

"Oh good, you both made it." Came Syndra's voice once more.

Turning, they both saw it was one of her orbs, acting as a speaker for her. "Xerath and I are in the laboratory. That rune from the other day was exactly what we thought it was, but now it is taking its toll on my home." There was a pause, adding unwelcome silence to the already tense situation. "You two will want to leave. Soon. Head to the entrance and then jump. We about a hundred feet from the ground, and over the jungle. We are still descending, however." She added.

"I hate that bitch." Rengar muttered, clearly annoyed.

Nidalee smiled. "Unfortunately, it's not her who's causing the trouble." She said, then began to lead the way, running down the hall. She looked back over her shoulder only once to make sure he was following. He was right behind her, no more than a foot or two.

It only took a minute for them to reach the entrance, she almost ran off the edge, but Rengar's hand on her shoulder stopped her abruptly. She could have jumped and been fine, mostly, but she stopped anyway.

The pridestalker appeared serious, rather than panicked as he was before with the high altitude. "I'll get our things, you go ahead. I'll jump into that water." He said.

She nodded, then waited. When he let go of her, she surveyed the land for a moment, then jumped.  
-

The ground came to her quickly, the floating, stone temple she had jumped from having gone very slowly. As she fell, Nidalee's eyes were mostly closed as she fell, trying to keep them from drying out completely but failing to do so.

Finally, she took a deep breath, put her arms in front of her face, and waited. She felt the branches of trees cringe and bend, one breaking, as she fell. Seconds later, she tapped into the feral magic within her, taking on her cougar form.

In her feline form, she instinctively sensed the ground closing in on her. At the last few moments, she spun forward, her hind legs hitting the ground, then redirected her terminal velocity as best she could to roll.

Pain shot though her legs, and then her back when she felt herself smack into something hard. She roared out in pain, curling into a ball. As the pain faded, her racing heart rate began to slow.

After several seconds, Nidalee began to return to her human form. "Arg! One hundred feet my ass!" She exclaimed. Her nose, still sensitive from her transformation, caught the sent of blood, her blood. She slowly turned her head and found she had hit her back against a tree, a small amount of blood on it.

She laid there on her side, carefully conjuring her healing magic to mend her bleeding back and sprained legs. It had been a rough landing, nearly breaking her legs, and her back was not bleeding that bad but it did hurt quite a bit.

As she rose, Nidalee cringed at the pain still lingering in her legs. Sealing flesh wounds were easy, mending bones was quite another. "I have to find Rengar." She said.

As though in answer, she hears a splash. It was faint, but close enough for her to follow it. Using the trees for support, she began to make her way to the body of water, following only the direction the splash had come from.

-  
After grabbing their things, Rengar jumped, aiming for what he hoped was a deepish lake. He'd have to get a new harness later, or ask Syndra and Xerath for his things when he met them again. Nidalee's spear, however, would be the most troublesome to carry through the fall. He had put his knives into their sheaths on his belt, her traps he hooked behind himself on the belt, and could only hold hold the spear in his hands before jumping.

As he fell toward the water's surface, a thought occurred to him: What if those two mages had lied and only wanted them out of their way. Well, it was too late now, yet that did nothing to make him feel any better.

His thoughts were suddenly taken away from the possible trick when he was suddenly immersed in water. It was a fairly painful shock, but that was only due to the fall. Thankfully, the lake was deep enough, and he was able resurfaced quickly, gasping for breath.

Swimming to the shore, Rengar used Nidalee's spear to help himself up before shaking the cold water off his fur. His fur puffed out slightly, which he corrected by smoothing out his fur.

He looked up to see the stone temple begin to float away, its descent slowing to a pause before it began to ascend. He could make out some sparks coming out of where he was before he and Nidalee jumped. "Crazy mages." He muttered, then turned to the jungle.

Taking a few sniffs of the air, Rengar chose to wait where he was rather than tread through the jungle looking for his companion. Subconsciously, he hoped she did not hurt herself jumping out of the place. Though he did not know if she shared the same feelings he had for her. She was a remarkable creature, almost too good to even be considered a trophy, yet, here he was, rethinking hunting her.

A trophy wife. That was what she had promised him for his help. She had fulfilled her promise of showing him what it meant, but now he did not want her to keep that first promise. A mobile trophy just was not the same as what he was use to. Also, he did not want to own a person or animal.

After a little while, Rengar caught Nidalee's scent, then heard her grunts through the jungle vegetation, and, finally, saw her. "Good to see you alive." He said. He then noticed her irregular walking. "Did you hurt herself?" He asked.

Nidalee, holding onto a tree, stopped her advance. "Just two sprains, nothing serious." She said.

He did not believe her. "Sit down and we will wait for you to recover." He said.

She was about to argue, but then he walked toward her, lifted her up, despite her weak struggle, and planted her at the shore of the lake. The cool water felt good on her feet, the pain fading in the clear waters. She couldn't help but purr at the feeling.

As she leaned forward to undo the laces of her boots, Rengar began to speak and she heard things being placed down behind her. "I suppose this is farewell. You're problem's solved, and I am sure there is nothing else I could do." He said, keeping his voice steady so as to not reveal anything.

Nidalee nodded before speaking, her voice distant. "Yeah." Was all she said. Then, a thought came to her as she set her second boot down. She smiled and leaned backward, turning her head to him. "Actually, you could help me clear out the last of Elise's spiders." She said.

Rengar scratched the bottom of his mane in thought. "Didn't the League say you could not interfere with what she was doing?" He asked, peeking at her with his good eye.

Nidalee's smile grew, turning mischievous. "That is where you come in. I can not kill them, but they said nothing about helping you kill them." She said.

He smiled, catching onto what she was getting at. He took out one of his knives, looking over its blade, before bringing the index finger of his other hand to its point. "That's cheating, you know?" He asked.

Her response was an innocent smile.

"When do we start?" He asked, sliding the blade home. "I'll admit, I am looking forward to this." He added.

She turned her head back to a comfortable position, then began to kick the water with her feet. "As soon as I am recovered, since it seems to bother you so much." She said, a hint of sarcasm in her tone.  
-

It was about half an hour later when she could trust her legs to not hurt. There was a little of numb pain, but they were not nearly as sore as before. Gathering up her spear and traps, Nidalee turned to Rengar, smiling at him in a private, friendly way. "Ready?" She asked.

The hunter rose from the rock he had been sitting on, watching the jungle as though he expected something to come out and attack them, and nodded. "Yes. Let's get this over with before nightfall. Better to hunt in the daylight than by shades of moonlight." He said.

She nodded her agreement before starting toward the area she remember the spiders were. It was a memory that would haunt her for several more days, maybe even weeks, to come. She wouldn't forget where those demon insects were dwelling.

Along the way, Nidalee wondered if she and Rengar would run into Trundle and his trolls. She would have to inform them that they had come all this way for nothing, but she was reasonably sure they would not be upset.

Unfortunately, they did find the trolls... or what was left of them.

In what should have been a semi-clear path, there were the groaning, regenerating bodies of trolls. Among them, Trundle, his rotting and recovering body mending his wounds. Unlike the others, he did not appear to be bothered, but remained watchful in case of other threats. His serious expression did not change when he saw the huntress and hunter approach.

"On your guard, both of you. That bitch, Elise, and her spiders are moving. Also..." He began to inform, then his gaze went to one of his comrades. The troll was missing an arm. "She has help." He added.

Nidalee's eyes wondered over the scene. Trolls, their weapons at the ready near them, focused on recovering from their, what would be to others, serious wounds. Even the one missing his arm showed signs of recovery, the stump growing back slowly but surely.

She took note of the green liquid around their wounds. It was being pushed out of their bodies, the alien venom being forced out by their natural healing and regeneration abilities. They had run into Elise, and she was not shy of using her and her spiders' venom. The spider queen had probably left them after the battle, thinking they would die sooner rather than later.

She took a deep breath before speaking. "Where are they? And how long ago were you attacked?" She asked.

Trundle looked between the two of them. Finally, he paused on Rengar. "Will you be alright without armor?" He asked.

The hunter appeared to have been insulted. "I have my knives. That is all I need to kill these insects!" He stated.

The troll nodded once in response, but looked back at Nidalee. "We imminently started to where your cougar family was, thinking that was where we should meet you. We were ambushed just an hour ago, and have been recovering for the last thirty minutes." He paused, and then smiled. "We got quite a few of them before she finally wised up and withdrew. I think they are heading to your family. They could have backed out and circled around, getting behind us." He said.

Her grip on her spear tightened at this news. Without a word, she began to run with the need to defend her family.

"Nidalee! Wait! We need a plan!" Rengar yelled out.

His cry was a distant call. She was already lost in her desire, her need, to defend those she loved and owed her life to. She was not even aware of herself changing into her cougar form, her speed increasing as she ran and jumped toward her destination.

-  
Minutes later, Nidalee returned to her human form, panting as her eyes searched for something out of the ordinary. Around her, however, nothing had changed. Her family of cougars laid about on branches of trees or in the grass on the ground. Some were sleeping, others eating. Some were bathing themselves, others tending to the cups. A few watched her with curious eyes, wondering what she was doing.

One of them rose and moved toward her. She knelt down, placing her free hand on its head. She then closed her eyes and attempted to steady her breathing. "Has a woman been through here? She would have eight legs, four on her back, and be accompanied by large spiders." She whispered.

The animal "spoke" to her, answering her question.

Her eyes went wide, then slowly turned upward. "Stay here, and tell the others to do so as well. She's dangerous." She said.

Rising, she watched the tree tops, trying to see what she could not, but knew was there. It didn't make any sense to her as to why Elise would go through the trouble of getting her only to watch from above. There was movement up there, that much she could tell, but did not know how many were up there.

Nidalee made sure her traps were ready to be set up as soon as she needed them, put her spear into its holder on her back, and then began to climb the tallest tree. She had climbed this same tree in the past, for fun and to watch the sun set or rise, but now there was no fun to be had. Above her, watching from the cover of the leaves, was a dangerous invader. Possibly more.

When Rengar finally caught up with her, she was already climbing to the trees. His attention was diverted toward the sound of warning growls, followed by the sounds all around of movement. He was surrounded by a large number of cougars, which he did not realize in his haste to catch up to Nidalee.

He turned his head to where Nidalee was climbing, then looked back to the dark, sharp-fanged, and clawed creatures. "I'm with her..." He said, gesturing to Nidalee. That seemed to calm most of them, but the closest ones to him remained watchful. Clearly this was her feline family that had raised her since her parents died, but that did not mean they would trust him. He did not blame them, he was another trespasser in this jungle. At least they were not attacking him.

Rengar looked back up where Nidalee was climbing. It would be difficult to follow her up that way. Then he thought it would be best if he stayed where he was, just in case she needed help or her family was attacked while she was taking care of... whatever was up there that had sent her charging upward. His mind, however, went back to the wound on that one troll. Though it had already began healing, he recognized it.

A sharp, alien hiss caught his attention, along with that of the cougars. There was no mistaking who it belonged to.

With a fluid, practiced motion, he brought his knives into the palms of his hands before tightening his grip around their handles. "It's been awhile... Voidreaver." He said, causally turning to the direction of the hissing. It was not a warning call, but a challenge, backed with a threat. If he did not fight, alone, then this would turn into a battle field.

"_At least I have another chance to fill that spot on my wall_." He thought, a fanged smile curling onto his lips. And here he had thought everything was over. Hopefully, Nidalee would not need his help, and these insects would fight with some honor.

_Expect the next one within the week, possibly Friday if my work gets in the way. I hope to be finished by Wednesday._


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14: Rumble in the Jungle_

After several minutes, Nidalee finally reached the large, scaffolding-like branches of the tallest trees. It was nice to be able to hide from poachers, assuming they were lucky or stupid enough to enter her jungle, and surprise them with the aid of her family, but it was more so handy for merely resting closer to the sun's rays.

Elise must have felt more like a spider up here, no doubt either building or sitting in a web somewhere.

Suddenly, Nidalee paused. She felt someone watching her. A moment later, she heard the sounds of careful movement. Looking around, she noticed small spiders, the ones Elise normally had with her when fighting in the Fields of Justice, skittering across the webbing of a large web.

The web was like any other spider's web, only larger. It had apparently been finished since the previous day, as dew from the morning was just evident as there was water along the strands. The spiderlings busied themselves by maintaining the web and catching the insects caught within them. While the web was full of activity, it was the center that caught her attention. She let out low, threatening growl as she glared at the one nestled in the center of the web..

"Welcome to my parlor." Was the silky, pleasant voice of Elise, a smile only adding to her beauty. That same smile only made Nidalee's anger rise. "Can I help you with anything? If not, then you could help me with something." She said, her smile never fading and her tone remaining pleasant.

Nidalee slung herself over to a sturdy branch, getting her footing and crouching as she drew her spear. "What are you doing here?" She growled behind clenched teeth.

Elise, her hands moving to the web behind her, pushed herself up and off of the white silk. Her feet touched down on the bark of the branch below her, her four spider legs flexing themselves a few times, and watched her foe. Her smile shrunk but did not vanish. "I came here to settle things before leaving. Most of my children have already returned to the Shadow Isles, save for my more resilient babies, and I intend to leave this forsaken jungle soon as well. First..." She said, then began walking along the branch. "I intend to extract revenge for my children you and your friends killed."

She suddenly stopped moving, completely faced Nidalee, and smiled maliciously. She half crouched, her back legs angling like pincers, and brought her hands together in front of herself, a silky, white threads appearing between her fingers to ball up between her hands. "I intend to do so from your hide or the hides of your precious cougars." She hissed.

Nidalee jumped to the left, onto a lower branch, to avoid the sticky projectile. Where she stood, and where the ball hit, a mass of webs burst out, nearly wrapping around the whole of the tree's trunk. Had it hit her, she'd be pinned to the tree.

The huntress threw her spear at the woman, stepping backwards so as to give her more room to evade a counterattack. She never took her eyes off Elise, and did not miss the way she dodged by sidestepping.

As her spear flew through the air, thin strings of thread snapped, it began to slow. It did not slow enough to halt in midair, but it did slow enough to recoil off the bark of the tree behind Elise. The shaft of the spear was caught by more of the thin webs, appearing to meet invisible obstacles, before it stopped completely.

The spider queen did not look back as she conjured another cocoon projectile.

The two women, their eyes locked with one another, were in a battle to the death.

The sounds of blades meeting blades, mixed with the snapping of twigs and crunching of leaves underfoot, echoed through the jungle. Grunts, groans, shouts, roars, and hisses were added to the sounds of battle surrounded the trophy hunter and the voidreaver.

Rengar, armed with his two knives, a few bolas, and his natural weapons, fought hard against his foe. Every time he swung, attacked with one of his knives, his blade was either blocked by a claw or dodged with swift movements. He could already feel small wounds over his body, the blood warming his skin and matting his fur. Armor would have been a great idea at this point, but he had left his behind and turned down the offer for another. Now, he wished he had that protection.

Kha'Zix, more adapt at fighting in forested areas with his ability to fly short distances and camouflage himself, felt his exoskeleton weakening more and more. Physically, he was weaker than his counterpart and enemy, but his advantage laid with his adaptability. His agility was what matched Rengar's strength, yet the terrain did not allow him to dodge as much as he would like.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Rengar yelled, swinging a knife horizontally, deflecting a vertical claw swing. He grabbed Kha'Zix's arm and quickly brought his head forward, smacking his forehead against the voidreaver's. "Have you been seduced by that spider? Or do insects just work together!?" He demanded, taking a step back and readying himself to counter the next attack.

The voidreaver jumped back, his wings popping open as he took the air and climbed up and out of view. His voice sounded through the leafy canopy. "For you! I will devour you!" He said.

Suddenly, a rain of spikes began to rain down, piercing through the green leaves and wooden branches.

Rengar took cover behind a tree, moving away from it with his back to the tree before running up the side of another. At the height he could run, he bent forward and rammed his blade into the trunk, his feet resting on the side of the tree. He scanned his surroundings briefly, and then lunged for a strong-looking branch. He quickly spun himself onto it, curling his toes around the branch, and watched for movement.

He smiled. "Really? You sided with a deceitful cult leader, who sacrifices her own cultists, just to get me alone for a duel?" He asked. A bola came to his left hand, the right holding a knife and aiding to keep him steady on the branch, before he began spinning it. "You could have just asked and I'd have checked my schedule. I would have made room for this date." He said.

Movement caught his attention, and his bola caught something else. Moments later, he only just moved in time to avoid losing his right arm. While the attack was aided at his arm tendon, it only gave him a two inch long cut above his elbow.

Rengar brought his left knife toward Kha'Zix's jaw. The voidreaver stepped back, the blade half an inch from his face, and locked his left arm with the pridestalker's at their elbows. He let loose another barrage of exploding spikes, far too closer for his foe to dodge. Or so he thought.

Realizing what was happening, Rengar turned and pushed himself off the branch, taking Kha'Zix with him. He used his momentum to get behind the voidreaver and grip the back of his head with his right hand, also pushing the back of his knife into the back of the voidreaver's neck.

When they hit the ground, Rengar gave a mighty heave, pulling Kha'Zix's left arm behind him. There was a sickening crack, followed by the alien's pain ridden cry. Before he could bring his right arm up to remove the alien's head, a sudden set of razor sharp jaws snapped at him, forcing him back in shock.

Kha'Zix swiftly rose, his head turning back the 180 degrees it had turned to defend him and his neck reducing in length. His left arm hung limp to his side, his right arm moved in a defensive stance. His form began to vanish, his active camouflage taking effect.

Rengar tossed his knife up, caught it in his thumb and index finger, then brought his arm back before throwing the blade. The blade dug itself into Kha'Zix's left shoulder, causing the creature to cry out in pain once more. "Die or talk. I'll let you decide." He offered, readying his other knife. "Personally, I'd rather talk when my arm's broken and my killer can track by scent alone." He added.

A roar rang out as fangs and claws challenged mandibles and venom.

Nidalee, unable to retrieve her spear, had changed into her cougar form. She had thrown out several traps, which kept her enemy from moving around on the ground, but had no way to attack from range now.

Elise, while not unarmed, could not get a clear shot with her ranged spells and projectiles, leaving her only option to go into melee range. Though she had five of her spiderlings with her, more were already dead below from Nidalee's aggressive retreats. She now clung to the trees, the traps too much of a threat to risk getting close.

The two, one in cougar form and the other in spider form, had reached a stalemate and could do nothing but glare and growl or hiss at one another.

"Why don't we take this someplace more preferable for our melee? Maybe that gathering of cats not too far away?" Elise asked, skittering sideways across the branches as she peered below.

Nidalee roared, a warning and threat mixed in together in a deadly message, as she prowled along the ground. If this conflict led back to her family, it would be a sure win for her, but how many of her family would be injured or killed? She was not willing to risk that.

The large red and black spider paused, her children pausing with her. "Not going to answer? Then I'll take your silence as a yes." She said, her mandibles curling in a grin before she began moving again, quicker this time.

Panic rising, Nidalee returned to her human form, her eyes never leaving Elise, and began to fix a trap with her hands. Rather than opening it up to spring when someone stepped on it, she fixed it like a double bladed dagger, and then threw the improvised weapon at the fleeing spider. It hit the back of Elise's abdomen, the blades piercing the exoskeleton, but only just.

She turned at the penetration, her mandibles opening to reveal venom producing fangs. In rage, she lunged toward the human-form female, jumping over the possible trap location and forcing her prey to the ground as her fangs sought out the tender flesh of her enemy's neck.

A quick reaction was all that saved her life as Nidalee held Elise at bay with her hands. Her elbows were forced to the ground, leaving Elise closer to her than she would have liked. She could smell the poisonous liquid as it began to drip in more concentrated doses.

Elise did not relent as she pushed herself closer to Nidalee and snapped her fangs, causing some of her venom to drip off her fangs and onto her foe. Her spiderlings skittered around on the ground, avoiding the traps and finally crawling over Nidalee's legs, where they began to bind them with silken webs. It was a difficult task due to her constant leg movements.

She managed to get one leg under the large spider and, with a grunt and great effort, kicked the eight-legged arachnid away. She rolled over once to get the spiderlings off her, or try to anyway, and rose to her feet. Her legs were sticky from the silk webbing, which was not what she wanted. This even slowed her ability to move properly.

She was not allowed this rest for long as Elise quickly recovered and returned to her human form as well. Her hands were already together, threads of magic ready to be unleashed.

Suddenly, the world went white, her vision obscured by thread-like fabric. The last thing she saw was Elise channeling then throwing an orb of white spider silk. That must be what happened, she was hit by it and was trapped in a cocoon. That would explain why her arms and legs would not move.

Her eyes widened when she felt something sharp bite into her shoulder. She let out a yelp of pain, but, oddly, it did not last long. Her eyes grew heavy, all feeling leaving her. She tried in vain to keep herself awake, but, as soon as she closed her eyes, she fell into the darkness of sleep.

-  
Nidalee was awoken by the feel of a soft hand caressing her cheek. It was not a comforting feeling. "Ah, waking up are we? I was beginning to think you wouldn't give us much of a show." Elise's voice said, a whisper in her ear. She was close, she could feel her warm breath on her.

Us? Does she mean her spiders? A whining growl answered her. "Wh- where are we?" She asked, surprised to find that her voice was hoarse and raspy. She tried to open her eyes, but when she did all she saw was a mesh of white threads. She did not trust her voice to ask what was going on, even if her mind was not in a haze from whatever Elise had bitten her with.

The hand moved down, stopping on her chin, and tilted her head back. "You should know very well where we are, but I'll give you a hint: Your silence was your answer." She said.

"What are you- ugh!" Nidalee began to saw, but was cut off when something began to force it's way into her mouth.

It was, of course, another spider, but this one did not have fangs, just a little mouth it used to make her pull her tongue away. It forced its front four legs into her mouth, along with its front half pushed past and into her mouth. With her lips, she could tell that its back abdomen was slightly smaller than its front, but both ends were about the same size.

"I wouldn't try tu bite that off if I were you. While adjusting to the League's rules of limitations during matches, the volatile spiderling is the only one I cannot complain about." Elise said, her hands, the second one cupping the other half of her face. She then felt the woman's lips on her forehead, the kiss sending her already hazy mind into a soothing spiral. Consciousness only just being able to retain. "If it is provoked, or I give the command, it will expel all of its contents into your body. Not in an explosion mind you, as that would be too easy, but the venom would kill you in a matter of minutes, maybe less." She finished.

Nidalee felt her head be released, causing it to bounce slightly. She did not dare to speak so long as the spiderling was in her mouth, but that was not difficult as she could barely think straight with the effects of the kiss and whatever else was swimming through her blood stream.

Slowly, the threads began to reside, granting her vision. "Now that you are awake, and everything's setup, there's no need for this blindfold." Elise spoke.

_"She likes to talk."_ Nidalee thought. At least she was recovering a little thanks to her healing magic. That did not seem to get Elise's attention. If all the insect did was talk, then she would recover enough to think of something to rid herself of the spider in her mouth and then break out of her web bindings.

"Give them a good show now." She whispered into the huntress's ear.

When the blindfold was completely removed, the threads feeling like tape as they pulled against her skin and hair, Nidalee was met with the looks of her feline family members watching her from all around her. She could clearly hear and see the worry in their eyes, as well as fear, but also noticed the elevation.

She was hanging above the ground, her feet a few inches off the ground, and her arms were not at her sides, just a thin thread-like cocoon of spider silk. She forced her head up, seeing her arms bound above her with thicker ropes of silk. Elise's smiling face also greeted her, the smile growing as their eyes locked.

"Don't think this is it. My little darling, as comfortable as he is in your mouth, does not want to stay there all day, and I plan to make you suffer before he expels his venom." She said. Elise's eyes turned to the group of cougars before them, and then began to climb off of the thick web Nidalee hung from.

When her feet touched the ground, the whining growls turned furious, snarls and roars soundings as well. "How cute. They want to defend you." Elise said in a mocking tone.

Nidalee slowly shook her head, her vision clouded but not enough to keep her from making out the dark figures that were her family. She watched as the figures grew smaller, then saw the large, red and black figure of Elise turn to her. She couldn't make out the facial features, but hoped that smile was gone.

"That isn't part of my plan." Elise said.

The spider in her mouth began to move, a fifth leg entering her mouth and the spider going further inside. It bit at her tongue, refusing to let go of it. She felt tears gathering in her eyes, the bite force stronger than she would have guessed.

Elise's voice came to her ears again, sounding more cheerful than before. "That's better." She turned her back to the huntress. "Now then, which one should I start with?" She said, thinking aloud.  
-

"Nidalee!" Came a familiar, and very reassuring, voice. Her head turned in time to see Rengar lunging from the bushes.

The hunter caught them both by surprise, going straight for Elise and grabbing her by the throat. The two of them crashed to the ground, Elise screaming in pain as her back legs were pushed painfully into her back. Rengar's right hand, a knife gripped tightly in his fist, paused under her chin, the blade sitting between her neck and chin.

His voice came out in an angry, ruthless growl between sharp fangs. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't skin you alive and hang your body out for your cultists to see!" He demanded.

Elise smiled at his threat, her eyes meeting his before looking toward Nidalee. "If you kill me, she dies as well." She warned.

Rengar turned his head to see. His eyes met Nidalee's teary eyes. He turned back to Elise, his express unchanged. "Again, give me a reason to NOT kill you!" He repeated.

The spider queen tilted her head, her smile fading. "You do not care for her life?" She asked, truly curious.

"Think about this very carefully. If she dies, why should I let you live?" He asked, his voice full of malicious and rage. "And before you get your hopes up, Kha'Zix told me about your plan before I broke his arms and ripped off his wings." He added.

It was then he saw what he wanted to see in her eyes: Fear and uncertainty.

She tried to speak, but could not find the words. Her smile was long gone now. She took a deep breath, the act causing the still blade to graze the skin of her neck. "You'll have to get off of me if you want her to live. My child is too deep inside her mouth to get out without help, and if you or anyone else other than I touch it, it will release its venom into her body." She explained.

Rengar let out deep, warning growl, then pushed Elise against the ground with his left hand, her head lightly hitting the dirt, before rising and getting off her piety form. "I swear: If you are making this up, I will skin you alive." He warned, pointing his knife at her as she rose. His now free left hand sought out its knife, gripping the handle but not pulling it from the sheath. Not yet anyway.

As Elise rose, she kept a watchful eye on the blade inches from her head. How he had beaten Kha'Zix so soon, she had no idea, but she did not doubt that her ally had been defeated. "Hands where I can see them!" She heard him growl. Complying, she raised both hands above her head.

She started moving when he poked her with his knife, moving toward her captive. Nidalee's eyes were angled on the back of the green spiderling mostly inside her mouth, careful to keep her mouth opened just enough for it to be comfortable but not wide enough for it to be encouraged to enter further.

Elise brought her hands up to the spider's rear end before turning her head to meet Rengar's angry eye with a glare of her own. A tilt of his head told her to get on with it. She bent forward, her face mere inches from Nidalee's, and moved her hands closer to the spiderling. "The fun's over, little one. Come to Mommy." She whispered sweetly, cooing the spiderling.

The insect bit at Nidalee's tongue once more, harder this time, forcing her to open her mouth in pain. When she did, the spider quickly backed away, resting in Elise's cupped hands. Its front half was covered in saliva, a few drops dripping onto Elise's hands.

Nidalee turned her head and coughed, her breathing rapid as she pulled in fresh air. She turned her head back Elise. "I'm going to kill you!" She snapped.

"_Hmm._" Elise began, her smile returning. "You two first." She countered.

She turned around, giggling, and threw the spiderling at Rengar as she jumped back, knocking Nidalee's hanging body to the side. The spiderling let out a shriek, then exploded in a burst of thick, green ooze.

Rengar covered his face with his arms. Nidalee shut her eyes and mouth tight. Elise let out a taunting laugh as she snapped her fingers.

Nidalee suddenly felt herself falling, but only briefly as she felt herself pulled harshly to the left. She grunted as she hit the ground, then again when her shoulder was slammed into the side of a tree. She looked up to find Elise, in her spider form, dragging her across the ground. She looked down and saw Rengar chasing after the two of them, followed by three of her cougar family members.

"You conniving bitch! I'll skin and gut you alive!" Rengar yelled as he ran.

Elise laughed, the sound much different in this form than in her human form. "You'll have to catch me first!" She taunted, skittering across the ground.

It was a painful chase for Nidalee, her shoulders, legs, and back in constant pain as she was dragged helplessly along. She cried out with each hit, the threads doing little to protect her as blood began to mark the path.

After an agonizing fifteen minutes, she felt her back smack into a tree, then scrape against the bark as she was pulled up. She turned her head up, watching, then threw her legs to the side.

Elise, laughing manically the whole time, did not expect the sudden resistance of Nidalee's quick thinking. She was caught off guard and nearly lost her footing. Angrily, she turned to see the huntress's legs locked under a branch, keeping her in place. The spider queen also saw Rengar, his arm drawn back, as threw his right knife at her.

Instead of aiming for her, however, he was aiming for the spider rope between her and Nidalee.

The silken rope was cut imminently, leaving Nidalee to fall toward the ground.

She shut her eyes as she fell, then heard a grunt at the same time as she felt soft, warm fur around her arms and back. She opened her eyes to see Rengar's face looking skyward. He was growling menacingly.

"Let her go, Rengar." She began, quietly. He looked down at her, his features softening. "You don't know this area as well as I, and I am too injured to follow her." She added.

He looked back up at the large spider. He grunted, turning around and started away. Elise did not make a sound as she fled, clinging to the trees and running with the use of her legs and spider silk.

After a time, Rengar's expression turned to one of concern. "Will you be alright? You're bleeding badly." He said, his tone full of sincerity.

Nidalee smiled at him, then rubbed her head against the fur of his elbow. "I'll be fine. I've already begun healing myself. I just need rest." She assured him, purring softly.

He looked back, making sure the insect was gone and not following them. "Should I take you somewhere else? The Institution perhaps?" He asked.

She shook her head, then brought her still bound hands reaching up for his mane. He looked down at her in time to see her face near his. She licked her his nose. "I'll fine, as long as you're with me." She said.

Rengar stopped, his eye staring into hers. The two of them stared at each other for a long moment, before he brought his lips to hers. As awkward as their kiss was, it was the best she could hope for.

_Well, that was fun. Hope everyone enjoys and stay tuned for the 15th and final chapter hopefully coming this weekend. I am really looking forward to finishing this one._


	15. Chapter 15

_Here is it, the final chapter of my first fan fiction. Even if I did start on another, and made out two one-shots, it feels good to finish while still maintaining a self-satisfied ending. I hope everyone enjoys._

_Chapter 15: Call of the Wild  
_

The council of summoners began to slowly file into the room and seated themselves into their assigned seats. None of them were seemed at all pleased to have been called into a meeting today, which was supposed to be a day off.

Hushed whispers were sounded as they all waited. The main topic was over why they had been called it. Apparently, it was about something that would change the way the League worked with its champions. Even if few to none of them wanted to be there, such big news was nothing to neither complain about nor ignore. This also meant one of the champions had requested an audience, "requested" being the friendly term.

Minutes past and there were still no sight or news of the champion who had asked for the audience. Several of the senior summoners were becoming impatient, tapping their fingers on the tables and not hiding their irritation.

Finally, the doors opened. Approaching the middle of the room was the Bestial Huntress, Nidalee. Several of the summoners announced their displeasure, comments about Elise and her spiders being spoken.

"I have a proposal for the League of Legends and the Institution of War." She called out, her voice even and collected, yet echoing over the room. All eyes locked on her as all mouths quieted. She waited a moment before she continued. "Whatever future matters that involve the Kumungu Jungle will not carry without my approval." That brought back their outcries of displeasure. Nidalee stood there and waited, indifferent to their calls.

When they quieted, she continued. "As some of you know, promises were made when I joined the League. These promises were centered on the protection of my home, the Kumungu Jungle, and the influence I would have on it as a League Champion." Her eyes lowered in a glare that swept the room, meeting the eyes of all the summoners present. "Those promises were broken by the League when Elise, another champion, was given a section of the jungle for her own personal uses with my knowing." She said in a warning hiss.

One of the summoners spoke up. "We have been through this before, Champion Nidalee, and you were present during the judgment. This meeting is ov-"

"She tried to kill me!" She growled her voice full of malice. She also bared her fangs, adding to her visual threat.

The summoner's eyes were still hard. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

Nidalee smiled, placing a hand on her hip, as she met the eyes of the summoner. "She tried to kill me with one of her volatile spiderlings, then again when she dragged me through several meters, maybe twenty, across the jungle. If it were not for Rengar being there, she would have either killed me or some of my family. I believe both." She said.

The summoner, defeated, stayed quiet.

Nidalee looked around at all of the faces around her. When no others spoke, she went on. "My proposal is that the broken promises is reestablished, but with additional conditions on my side to make up for the League's failure to keep their end." She said. She took a deep breath before going on.

"The League of Legends, nor the Institution of War, may give out pieces of the Kumungu Jungle to anyone without my approval. This includes Demacia, Noxus, Piltover, Bilgewater, Bandle City, the Rakkor, the Shadow Isles, and any other unnamed persons, peoples, groups, and organizations. If any wish to set foot within the jungle, without my approval, they will be viewed as trespassers and hunted. If any seeks to harm the jungle or those within, plants, animals, or people, they will be viewed as trespassers and hunted. Those hunted will most likely be killed, and their bodies buried within the jungle.

"There are those I have already spoken to, fellow champions and third parties, who will be my allies and help me with these hunts. Rengar, Teemo, Xerath, Ezreal, and Trundle are but a few of these names. Rengar and I have an alliance, having fought and driven Elise from my home. Teemo and I have worked together for some time now, the details he had requested I will keep secret. Xerath owed me a favor, and this is the favor I have selected. Ezreal and Trundle are interested in the artifacts and ruins within the jungle, which I have promised to help them find and search. Aside from these and unmentioned cases, all which enter the jungle, will be seen as trespassers.

"Finally, if I have reason to believe the League or the Institution has broken this new promise, there will be no repairing the ties. I will leave the League and seek out allies with whom I can trust.

"Before any of you think this will not affect you and your relationships with others, I wanted to bring to attention many incidents that League officials, merchants, and other parties have intruded. Several trade routes lead through the jungle I patrol. I can name many of the people I have seen and they can name me. I have even escorted officials and explorers out of the jungle. Many who have sought to "vacation" within the jungle, owe their lives to me for remedies and saving their lives."

She paused once more, letting her words sink in. As she looked around, she noticed that many of them had lost their anger, replacing it with fear and concern. She could almost read in their eyes the questions.

What if what she says of is true? I remember those reports, who did they belong to again? What would happen if we could no long get into the jungle? What would her allies do if she left? Who were her allies?

Whispers began to emerge as unsettling thoughts were passed from one summoner to another. She could not hear the exact words, but she could tell that they were worried tones, full of fear.

Finally, the lead summoner, one of higher rank than the one before, spoke. "You have come here to threaten us into complying?" He asked.

Nidalee straightened, her features turning serious. She looked ready to tear out someone's throat. "No. I came here to reinforce the promises that were broken, rather than leaving the League completely. If there is no way to do so, then I will say farewell here and none of you will see me again unless it is before you die." She warned.

There was silence, worried eyes turning to one another as though seeking some strength.

When all eyes turned to the summoner who spoke, it was as though they were asking him to decide the fate of the world. He turned to those at his sides. This was one of the main summoners who lead the League of Legends and the Institution of War, along with those beside him. He was one of the three with two of his advisors.

After several minutes of discussion, the three of them turned to her. "We accept these conditions. Any dealings involving the Kumungu Jungle will be placed on hold until you see them and give your opinion-"

"My judgment." She said, cutting him off.

The summoner's eyes narrowed, challenging her glare with his own. He then continued. "Your judgment, yes. If you do not agree with the dealing, the case will be thrown out and become voided." He said.

Nidalee smiled a pleasant, pleased smile. "That's all I ask for. Thank you all for your time." She said, for once with respect. She bowed, and then turned to leave.

"Wait!" She stopped and turned. It was the head summoner. "I've heard of the feud between you and Elise. I am glad to hear things have finally been settled." He said.

She gave him a half smile. "Yes, as am I. It will be good to sleep soundly in my home once more." She said before turning back to the door and leaving.

Breathing heavily, Nidalee fixed her top so that it was not loose. Her eyes darted up at the sound of a stick snapping. She held her breath, waiting the next move. Her heart was pumping in her chest

Suddenly, a hand came out through the brush and grabbed her by the throat. She let out a gasp and tried to scream, but was cut off when her mouth was covered. She closed her eyes, moaning against the thick appendage within her mouth.

With a wet, sliding sound, she let out a gasp, taking in a much needed breath of air. Instinctively, she purred as she felt a warm, wet trail was left behind along her mouth, cheek, and neck.

"You're turn." Came the deep, masculine voice of her predator. With farewell pat of her chest, and a soft squeeze of her breast, he released her. In a matter of seconds, he was out of view.

Nidalee licked her lips, savoring the taste of his saliva for a moment, and then started out on her hunt. She had played the prey, and now it was her turn to play the predator.

She took to her cougar form, gaining mobility and heightened senses. She could almost see his scent, leaving a trail for her to follow like a road. Her turn at predator never lasted long, but the differences in their times was no more than a few seconds, a minute at the most. It was game that tested their skills, but more than that…

Nidalee came upon her prey trying to hide in a set of low branches. She lunged for the branch above him, returning to her human form as she flew through the air, and then wrapped her fingers around the branch.

It squeezed as her weight was applied to it, causing him to look up. When he did, she smiled a sultry smile at him as she swung around on the branch so her legs could hold her up. He was visibly startled, trying to back away, but her fingers quickly gripped his loincloth, pulling him closer to her by the waist.

She reached into the cloth undergarments, hungrily searching for the treasure within. When she found it, she pulled him and herself closer to his waist before taking in his member. Eagerly and hungrily, she began to stroke his member with one hand as he other held him by his loincloth. He was hard before she found him, but now he was getting harder from her hand and tongue work.

She lightly bit down on his member, causing him to moan through clenched teeth. She teased the slit of his member with her tongue as she sucked with her mouth. She could already taste his precum seething out of his manhood.

"Nidalee… Slow down or I'm going to… to… ARG!" He groaned, clenching his teeth as he felt himself climax into her mouth.

Nidalee paused from all action, her eyes widening as she felt his warm liquid essence filling her mouth and throat. She forced herself to swallow it all, and then began moving her hand, pushing the remainder of his essence into her mouth as she resumed her sucking.

When she removed her mouth from his member, she took in a gasp, breathing heavily once more. "Sorry about that, Rengar. I was just thirsty from the all the fun." She said, covering her mouth with one hand but failing to hide the mischievous tone in her voice. "You're vitality is as incredible as always, and you're far too irresistible for me to hold back." She added, licking her lips.

Rengar let out a groan as he sat, placing his arms behind himself to keep himself up and hold onto the branches that kept him up above the ground. "Do you need help?" He asked, breathing heavily from the climax he had just endured.

Nidalee shook her head and then let go of the branch she held with her legs. She fell down and landed gracefully in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his chest, placing her head on his shoulder. "I'll let you rest before we start again. Just remember: It's your turn to be the predator." She reminded him, purring softly into his fur-covered shoulder.

The two of them had spoken almost an hour ago, and they had decided to not be a couple. Rengar refused to let himself be tired down to another until he had dealt with Kha'Zix, who was still alive, and he wanted to remain a trophy hunter. Nidalee, on the other hand, could not settle down just yet until everything with the League had been finalized. Other than that, she was more than willing to be a hunting and training partner for Rengar. Speaking of which, that was the point of their current game.

The game was Nidalee's ideas. The point of it was for one of them to hunt the other. When the predator found the prey, he or she could extract a prize. Rengar was the one to first play the predator and, when he had first caught her, he had removed her boots, gently and soothingly rubbing her feet. He had said it was what he wanted for his reward, but the main reason was not until after he had finished: to hear her moan in pleasure.

When she had found him, she removed his harness. With her hands moving aside his fur, she managed to find his nipples, which she eagerly licked with her soft, warm tongue. The action sent chills coursing through his nervous system, giving him a sense of pleasure he had never thought of. Her fingers, moving over his hardened nipples, were skilled as well.

The third hunt, when he had caught her, he kissed her, his thick tongue exploring her mouth and licking the inside of her mouth. She loved that form of kiss, even if it left little for her to do or contribute; it was a grand overflow of pleasure.

Finally, here they were, resting and waiting for him to recover. For now, it was alright that they could not be a couple. Such a union would make them both targets of others and inspire numerous rumors from their peers (other champions). For now, being partners of hunting and testing their skills against one another, sometimes with rewards, was their unspoken outlet for their respect for one another. While neither knew if it was love, they did respect each other, in addition to finding one another attractive.

Since the day she had spoken with the League council, the two of them have enjoyed full moon nights and sun sets together, normally in each other's arms.

"Ready to go?" Rengar asked, stirring and straightening.

Nidalee's mischievous smile returned as she imminently pushed herself away from him, intentionally applying too much force, and making him fall backwards as well.

They both landed on their bare feet, and then Nidalee turned and sprinted away. Rengar let out a sigh, smiling as he watched her disappear into the greenery. "Too good to hunt." He muttered, and then began running after her.

This, as unusual as it was, was unbelievably fun. He was still hunting, in a way, in an unfamiliar territory, but it was short distances and without weapons. It was more of a tracking exercise than hunting, yet he found himself enjoying the activity.

After about five minutes, he found her in a cave behind a waterfall by sight alone. When he entered, his fur being matted to his skin almost instantly by the crushing water, and was suddenly tackled by Nidalee.

It took a moment, but then he noticed her bare skin. She relentlessly attacked him with her lips, planting kisses all over his face. When her lips found his, she gently bit down on his lower lip, chewing it for a moment, before sticking her tongue out and into his mouth.

Their eyes locked as she titled her head and worked her tongue to all sides of his mouth. With hers, she coaxed and inviting his tongue into her mouth. Instead, he brought his tongue to the sides of her lips, leaving a thick, wet trail of his saliva before he finally made his tongue enter her mouth.

She moaned against the feeling of his tongue inside her mouth, its tip poking at her uvula, making her gag slightly. She sucked hard and deep, bringing his tongue as deep into her throat as possible. He complied, pushing his tongue into her throat as straight as he could. He was licking the inside of her throat, causing her gag slightly as he body moved slightly.

Quickly, he sucked his tongue back into his mouth. The sudden action caused Nidalee to pull head back and cough violently. Rengar did not let her relax as he gripped her breasts in a hand each and begin to knead them. With the claws of his thumbs and index fingers, he pinched the pink teats of her exposed nipples, causing her to moan.

Nidalee, however, was slightly distraction by something hard in between her lower cheeks.

With her legs at his sides, her breasts being kneaded by his rough and coarse hands, and his erect member being squeezed between her lower cheeks, she closed her eyes and moaned in pure pleasure. She was breathing heavily through her mouth, her arms hanging at her sides.

When he finally released her, she was stunned for a moment, and then her eyes opened slightly. She looked down at him, into his eye, and then reached behind her back. Her fingers wrapped around his manhood and she got that wild look in her eyes. He moaned as he felt her soft fingers move up and down his shaft, closing his eye to fully enjoy the sensations.

He felt her hips lift from his chest, and then the soft folds of her womanhood rub against his member. He did not even have to look to know that his precum was mixing with her womanly juices. He licked his lips as her hand went to the base of his member, preparing to take him into her moist cavern. The sound of her breathing stopped after a large intake of breath, and then he waited for her.

Rengar clenched his teeth when he felt his member entering her tight cavern, but what made him open his eye was her gasping and breathing heavily. All he saw was a pained look on her face.

And then he felt her folds suddenly tighten as her hips collided with his. She threw her head back as he clenched his teeth, the tightness painful. "Oh my god! You're so big!" She exclaimed, taking in large breaths.

Rengar let out a small roar. "Why are you so tight? It's like you're trying to cut off my-" He began to say, leaning forward to see what was happening, but was left speechless. Her womanhood, the seething liquids of her body flowing out, was not where they were connected.

Nidalee smiled, and then leaned forward. Her hands went behind his head, fingers twining into his full mane. She kissed his nose before speaking. "Remember the last time? In Syndra's home? I wanted to feel you there, all of you, and not just a finger." Her smile faded. "It hurts, but it also feels really good. What about you? I can get up if you want." She offered.

Rengar stared into her eyes as he thought of her offer. He reached up with his hands, his left hand going to her right breast and his right hand to her left thigh. He stuck his tongue out, licking the tears away from her face, and then smiled. "If you feel up to it, you can move. I won't, as much pain as you seem to be in, but you can move." He answered.

She smiled at him, and then put her hands on his legs as she leaned backwards. She threw her head back, closed her eyes, and began to slowly move herself up and down. It was painful goings, but it felt so good. Every time she brought herself down, it was a rush of ecstasy; and every time she brought herself up, it was a flood of relief.

She looked down to see Rengar enjoying it as well, his hands tightening their hold whenever she went down and releasing when she went up. She purred and whimpered at the same time, pain and pleasure filling every nerve of her body. He, on the other hand, groaned and moaned loudly, matching her vocal sounds in nearly perfect harmony.

As she became more use to the pain, her pace increased. In about a minute, she put both of her hands on his chest to aid her movements, then began to move herself up and down with quickening movements. She inhaled and exhaled deeply with each move.

As she continued her assault, she became aware of her own saliva collecting and dripping out of her open mouth. She did not try to wipe away her spit, but just let it drip onto his bare, fur and muscular chest. "Oh god! It feels so good… I'm about to climax! Oh god I'm about to climax!" She moaned, her breath coming out in exhausted whispers.

Rengar's hand cascaded down her luscious curves to join the other on her thigh, but on her other thigh. "Me too! You're so tight, I can't help it!" He said. For him to be almost done so soon, this was quite an experience for the both of them.

Nidalee pushed herself up one last time, only the head of his manhood remaining inside of her anus, and then let herself drop down onto his full length.

She threw her head back and arched her back, saliva running down her chin and cheeks, and her eyes wide open. In blissful silence, she felt herself climax, her body convulsing in uncontrolled spasms. There was a wonderful mix of pain and pleasure, along with the warming liquid of his essence filling her forbidden entrance. She was also aware of his claws, ten pointy digits of piercing into her flesh.

It seemed to last forever, her body having gone rigid, until she slowing began to feel again. Her hands went to her thighs, finding the tips of his fingers warm and wet with her blood, which she also found with her fingers as it ran down her legs.

She bent forward, placing her body on top of his. "Was it all that you hoped it would be?" He asked. Unable to speak, she nodded into his shoulder. "It was a strange and surprising sensation for me too." He added.

Carefully, Rengar removed his claws from her legs, and then gripped her under her thighs to lift off of his member. She groaned as he was removed from her body, and then sighed happily as she felt the warm liquid with her slowly empty.

Nidalee pulled herself closer to him, cupping the side of his face with her hand. She smiled longing and lovingly into his eye. "Let's call it a day and take a bath." She offered.

He nodded. "I'd like that, but only if there can be a fire to warm us up. The water is cold." He said, reminding her of the temperature.

She closed her eyes and smiled. When she reopened them, he felt his vigor recover as she took on that wild look once more. "Are you saying that, between the two of us, we need a fire to get warm?" She asked, slightly insulted.

His response was a low, deep growl from behind a smiling set of razor sharp teeth. Today was going to be a very eventful day in the Kumungu Jungle.

_Now to finish Transcending the Locus. Sorry to all those who have been waiting for that update._


End file.
